His Butler: The Underworlds Saga begins
by o Hikari o
Summary: This picks up right at the end of season 2 of Kuroshitsuji...right on the cliff of white roses.
1. Chapter 1

His Butler [Eternally His]: Beginnings

[Ciel]

Standing at the edge of a chasm, surrounded by fields of the white roses of my past, the night wind blows softly…

I feel great, like a weight has been lifted from me, I am free... The ghosts of my past and the emotions of sadness and rage are dulled to the faintest whispers in my heart…well, whatever is inside of me now, since I am no longer human. Sebastian holds me gently, ever the faithful servant as we stand under the swollen moon.

"Stop looking at me like that, Sebastian." I say calmly with closed eyes, I can feel his stare, almost smell it…I take it this is normal for demons…these extra senses.

"I am merely taking the time to mourn the person that you were, young master, although you seem to be of a much brighter nature yourself and unperturbed by your loss." Sebastian replies with a solemn expression.

Ordinarily, embarrassment would flood me and I would bark a hoard of denials not wanting to give the butler the pleasure…But now, I no longer care for such things…"Yes, a much brighter nature is the word, although a little paradoxical, being that I have in fact descended to a much…darker nature." I reply easily

Sebastian gives a small smile, his eyes wistful "No fit of denial, no avoiding my face?" he jokes in a small voice

"No." I say quietly, being reminded of the person I was just days ago, of my indecision, my desire, my pain…my small joys and those I left behind.

Sebastian sighs, a little life returning to his voice at my reaction "I will certainly miss that."

"Enough." I snap quickly "Enough…it's like I told you before…once you lose something, you can never get it back, you can only make amends. Now…let us go, I will let you lead the way."

Sebastian looks into the chasm and back at me and then back into the mouth of the chasm, His brow furrows considerably as he looks at himself from his uniform upward and then at my person with intense focus.

"Without nourishment I am weakened and have not the strength needed to protect you... and by demon law only a contract with a human allows me to walk the upper side of the Earth…We must return to the bowels of the Earth, the Underworlds…There is no telling what could happen and we might be killed the second we are found by any demon stronger…you still wish to do this?" Sebastian says quietly

I look behind me, at the path that leads back home, at the glistening moon, at the white roses swaying.

I take a deep breath, now sure, my resolve as iron…"There is only one thing you should be saying to me right now, Sebastian Michaelis…"

A leap in the air sends petals flying…a fitting scene for the death of myself…As we plunge into the chasm of the mountain, on the edge of the upper world, I close my eyes…the words that pierce the air are only this…

"Yes, my lord…"

[Sebastian]

Darkness swirls around the small form of my master as I plunge deeper into a grey misty abyss. I sense no fluttering of his heart, no irregular beating…My young master is completely unafraid. I wonder if this is due to his lack of human soul or for some strange reason, if he still believes I possess the ability to protect him. I am weak and tired from endless battling and endless butlering…and after all that, after everything…I am left empty; I am left with absolutely nothing, I am left, ravenous-

"If you would like to crush me, you should have done that a long time ago." a voice says nonchalantly

My reverie is broken as I realize it is my master, he looks at his legs which are purpled and bruised from my unconscious squeezing. In the same moment my lord's eyes flash the color of bright blood and the same wounds disappear. He smirks at me "No apology needed." He chimes.

Still in my sour mind set I snarl "I had no intention of giving one."

To this my young master laughs, deep, deep inside of himself. I hear a shadow of the shining human he had once been and turn away. Surely, surely there must be a way to return this soul to its former glow. A human with a fulfilled life, being loved, growing old, being angry, struggling for purposes…something a demon will never know, this is why he eats…to live we must take life…that is how it has always been….and now my young master would take on that life, no, that death, with a smile…I guess its to be expected, he is a Phantomhive, after all.

I hope in vain for a miracle that will never manifest…My young master, with a human soul again…or even an edible soul at least, A demon's soul cannot be eaten for it would create utter madness and chaos in the unholy fool starving enough to eat one…and a demon with a real human soul would be…

I shuddered, keeping in mind not to squeeze my master.

[Ciel]

Slowly the grey mist becomes lighter until a thin fog becomes the general scenery; I can make out jagged rocks and cliffs jutting from the inner walls with tree roots as thick as carriages intertwining and scaling the walls, it calls to mind just how deep we must be for roots of this size to be present. A cloudy white veil stands distinct from the rest of the mist surrounding us.

"We are here. This is the entrance." Sebastian says quietly

I look at the cloudy film covering the mouth of the chasm as we float softly down to it, not thinking much of it as the entrance to the underworlds. Sebastian rests gently on the film, He holds his hand over the film and the emblem on his hand glows brightly, the film is imprinted with the same marking and a high pitched sound resounds like a deep and sharp call, Sebastian's eyes ignite to a brilliant red and he bites the palm of his hand, trickling the blood in a small circle on the emblem in the veil.

A powerful gust of wind begins to swirl around powerfully, wrapping us in air…"You who are chained to the deeps of the Earth…say your true name…" An inhuman voice bellows, causing the walls to shake.

Sebastian takes a deep breath and an inhuman sound emerges from his throat, it has the smoothness of a serpent and the growl of a vicious animal…suave and deadly…even if I can't decipher the name… that fits him perfectly. The wind stops.

Suddenly, the cloudy film evaporates in a swarm of dark energy and indigo streams of lightening. Sebastian holds me close to him and tells me quickly to wrap my arms around his chest tightly and my legs around his waist, something in the urgency of his tone had me monkey style the instant we began our hasty descent into the black vortex.

The wind was unbearably strong and I found myself grateful I was so close to him, the wind was cutting and sharp and yet it seemed routine to him. The wind began putting pressure on my chest and I gasped for air trying to push my head up but Sebastian had an iron grip on me.

"Relax, young master, just relax…we are in a very dangerous place and I cannot afford to lose you in this vortex…"

"What do you mean?" I snap but Sebastian hush's me.

"Some of them, have a tendency to suck you into the wrong dimension…and I would hate for you to end up in some retched world fit only for the foulest of things…we have our own version of Hell as well and this is also the portal leading to it…where we are going could better be known as the Earth of dark beings." He whispers gently

So even demons have a Hell, I think to myself…The religious human hell is considered the worst place in the world…just imagine a demon's hell…

As soon as Sebastian finishes, something swarms throughout me, my body convulses and I squeeze him tighter to me…"What, what's wrong with me?" I whisper in distress

Sebastian looks down at me and his eyes flash red, a familiar smile crosses his face, the face of a butler in awe of human emotion.

"What's with the look?" I snap, annoyed.

"Now that's not something I've felt from you in a while…fear, did you think you'd escape that?." He says with closed eyes, reminiscing about a me that will never return.

Getting annoyed I plow my face deeper into his chest and grumble "I'm right here, damn demon bird brain."

Sebastian laughs "Yes…I'm aware…but I'm still hungry." He replies with a tone of challenge and questioning to me.

I sigh, now this is the butler I know…"Life's not all about you, goodness…demons are so self centered."

Sebastian smiled softly but I could tell he was genuinely pleased, His hold became much gentler without losing strength and as we came to what looked like the end, He purred softly

"Yes…us demons are in fact self centered, which is why you, bo-chan…should never become one." He says with what sounds like wistful denial and hope in his voice.

I sigh, not willing to engage the arena of conversation regarding my "change" any further "Very well then, it's as you say." I reply in calm resignation

Sebastian chuckles lightly "That is all I ask…my master."

With that we slip into a gaping hole in the mouth of a large rock...

A gust of icy wind slams into me with the force of a horse drawn carriage and my neck jerks violently enough to kill me, if I were human, Sebastian begins yelling in some strange tongue as the world around me becomes a dark blur. I here other voices yelling in angry, demanding tones and the sound of clashing weapons deafens my sense of sound as our journey is replaced with utter chaos.

"...that-…give us-!" I manage to hear as I swirl helplessly in the icy darkness

A flash of lightening bursts through my vision and crackles ragingly, snarls are heard and large crow's feathers dance in front of my vision…they are covered in blood…"Sebastian!" I yell frantically in the dark, clawing at the air with a trembling body…"Sebastian!"I call, my voice now hoarse.

The air goes suddenly quiet...I'm still swarming in the darkness, and I am alone, I call out to Sebastian until my head pounds from screaming. Frustrated as seconds turn to several minutes, tears fill my eyes in anger and I yell hatefully into the darkness, I scream and hiss in vengeance at the circumstances I now find myself in…As I yell a light appears at the bottom of the darkness, the air around me becomes thick and I push through with all I have to reach the end, A stream of sigils dance on my skin and burn as I cry in agony to reach the end…I feel like I'm going to die….

"Bo-chan!"

A voice calls to me forcefully, I recognize it to be Sebastian and I pull through yelling in response, I still hear the sounds of battle but I'll be fine as long as he is there, as long as he is there on the other side…

With my last ounce of strength I pull through the dark matter, screaming the name of the only lifeline I have in the world…

"Sebastiannnnn!"

[END]

[Narrator]

In the depths of the Underworld a violent scene stands silently near the mouth of a large rock. Bodies of minor demons lay bloody and sprawled in disarray, in pieces on the grounds. The mist hides very neatly the remains of old parchments burned to ashes and some still whole, of strange exotic weapons lying carelessly, of dark blue uniforms bearing an insignia of a blue crescent moon with red devils horns on the side and a white star in between…A major battle has taken place…Another set of bodies is found lying in the trees, but wearing forest green uniforms bearing a red moon, a blue diagonal slash and a yellow square in between.

A figure stands in the middle of the scene…a lump of slick black feathers glistening in the moonlight…a crow's feathers…The slump of feathers rises to reveal wings that spread out flicking blood into the star filled sky and revealing a demon with piercing eyes like red flame and a body of black slick skin and dangerously clawed hands…milky white fangs stand distinct from the dark creature who pants heavily, rage plain to see.

"Sebastian!"

[Sebastian]

My world slowly comes back to me as I stare bewildered at the bloody scene before me, the uniforms, the limbs and entrails scattered…the smell of anger and fear is strong in the air as the mist hides everything perfectly. I stare at my clawed hands, the blood dripping from them not my own. I look up at the moon, a pair of glistening pale blue orbs and I sigh.

A sound pierces my lethargy…who is it…who is— "Ciel!" I yell with realization and plunge into the forests looking for him.

I hear a strangled cry from deep in a path of ancient abandoned woods and claw the trunks apart until I come to a solid stone monument bearing a woman who is fully with child in a long gown, with long silver locks and brass skin, her eyes are jades and she stands over a water fall that is dry with a circular silver base bearing the markings of our ancients…figured bo-chan would end up in a place like this…high class even in danger.

The strangled cry of my master travels from within the womb of the statue as if stuck. I run up to it and call to my master who yells my name in reply. I search the crevice of the stomach and see nothing but the reflection of the moons, no sign of my master. I desperately dig my claws into the dirt but find no opening, His breath becomes ragged and I panic, about to desecrate an ancient relic of unknown origin I bear my claws to their fullest…

"Stop." A slick voice calls from behind me, a silver curved blade is poised at my neck…A blade made for easy beheading, I take a deep breath "Allow me to change my appearance…that might make conversation a bit easier." I say slowly. The blade is moved but a centimeter away and I resort back to my human appearance, looking for all purposes like a jungle man in tattered pants and bare chest.

"Now then…you have need of me?" I ask, careful to keep attention away from my trapped young master.

The voice pauses and I hear a cloak hood lifting "You are about to desecrate a very sacred piece of the Underworld without just cause…there is only one type of demon that is allowed here…an old and lost race…you are of those who are forbidden and unless you tell me how you found this place or why you were about to destroy it… (The blade is placed softly on my flesh producing a red stream) I will take your head as a reminder…as an example… to those who would shame the name of…"

"Sebastian!"

[N]

The two beings look at the stone monument in unison and race towards it, knocking each other down and tussling on the amber colored leaves surrounding the statue. Sebastian takes away the blade and throws it far into the weeds getting a kick to the face in response. The cloaked figure crouches with sinuous speed pulling a blade from a secret compartment and stabs Sebastian in the shoulder, piercing him to the ground, the blade glows with scratches of letters in deep blue, making him unable to pull loose, he struggles and fights as the brown cloaked figure walks slowly and cautiously up to the statue.

Sebastian swears hell fire as the being gets closer to the statue, his anger and desperation rising and his eyes turning to flame. The being pays no attention but stares in awe at the monument. Taking off forest green thick gloves the figure reveals tan hands with strange summer green tattoos down to the tips of the claws…its hands gently massage the stone womb with careful precision, leaning in to listen at certain spots cautiously…a muffled cry comes from within the stone causing Sebastian to growl angrily and begin to change.

The figure steps back as if in utter disbelief "No…no…this isn't possible…this can't—"the being steps back slowly, disoriented.

The figure looks back…its eyes glowing liquid steel, surrounded by a thin red line…"You…what are you doing here and tell me just who the hell you are." The being demands.

Sebastian breaks from the blade and stands up, black feathers blowing in the wind…"I am…simply one hell of a butler." He grins and lunges at the figure in high speed.

A blue light illuminates the entire area in a sudden burst that knocks them both to the ground; the light comes from the mouth of the statue and sends an aurora trailing across the sky. Both beings struggle to stand up with the light blazing and move towards the womb "Ciel!" Sebastian yells clawing his way to the statue, the cloaked figure stares in awe, mumbling in disbelief to itself "I don't believe this…I, I—"

A large orb of light gently falls down the dry waterfall from the womb of the woman, filling it with honey colored water, the large mass of light glows in the pool…The figure gasps…

[Sebastian]

I ignore the light show and the idiot in awe of it all and scramble to the pool with the ball of light…I sense my young master's fluttering heart within and gently lift it despite that cloaked idiot ranting at me to stop. I lay my master gently on the amber leaves which have become silky and soft and peer into the orb…He lies there peacefully, streams of prismic light encase the membrane and I gently pull it apart. The light immediately fades until it is a clear substance and the aurora disappears leaving only the soft light of the moons.

I pull my master from the orb and inspect the silver feathers on his back…wings, the silver tips on his hair…Using only leaves I wipe what mucous I can off of him and rap him in my tattered wool coat, holding him close to me I stand and face the dumbstruck demon. "You…what can you tell me about this." I snap viciously, having had enough of these surprise attacks on my master and I.

He swallows and pulls back his cloak revealing silky forest green hair, tied in a bundle of red strings cascading beyond his back. His eyes are a calm grey with a red thin line outlining them; His skin shows brass in the moonlight. "Or first of all…" I interject "Tell me who and "what" it is YOU are…only demons roam this realm and you look and smell like nothing I have never known…have "you" in fact, broken the rules?" I snarl angrily, clutching my master closer.

The man looks around in sudden alarm as if listening for something; he turns his ears towards the trees and slides his hand across the bark. A look of pure exasperation enters his face and his jaw clenches in tense thought as he rubs his eyes…he shakes his head "There's…there's no time, it can't be helped…there's just no time…" he says more to himself than me.

Finally he looks at me with an unknown yet determined look….

"You must follow me…you two will be dead in the next five minutes if you don't come with me now…"

[END]


	2. Chapter 2

His Butler [Eternally His]: And so it begins…

[Ciel]

"Sebastian!" I gasp with a breath of cold air filling my lungs; the world is a blur as Sebastian runs at speeds I cannot fathom and winds whip my skin which is strangely bare "what am I…Sebastian!" I yell incredulously looking at myself wrapped in just a revealing ragged waist coast. Sebastian pays no attention as I struggle from his tight embrace hurling demands for what took him so long and why I'm naked. His eyes are a fiery red; they pierce the darkness menacingly as he appears to be straining to see something in the darkness around us. Coming more to myself I see we are running on a set of underground roots that are intertwined and suspended over an enormous abyss. "Don't look down, young master." Sebastian whispers urgently as his clawed feet scale the roots without losing a step or even leaning. I look around to a thick darkness and roots dangling in disarray and notice a brown cloak whipping over the roots on the opposite side. "Something is following us." I whisper to Sebastian.

He looks quickly to the side and straight ahead again in the same motion "An ally, young master, at least for now."

I try to ask more questions but he hushes me by holding me closer to muffle my pleas. Feeling a little exhausted I resign for the moment and inspect the being running opposite to us. His hair fans out like many silk pines and his eyes glow liquid silver in the dark, A quick eye is turned to me…An odd expression covers his face and he quickly turns away, pulling up his hood. I make a mental note to investigate him further later on. A stretch of thin roots extends a few meters ahead of us, not even enough to support a child. The being leaps into the darkness and lands on our root quickly jumping ahead. "Listen." He says with a grave and growling voice "We're coming up to the portal, once we enter all hell WILL break loose, literally…you remember what I told you Sebastian...just trust us..."

Sebastian stares at him with flaming eyes still piercing the dark, the same suave growl as before emits clearly as he grins a white fangy smile "For your sake, Silv…you better hope so." He snarls too quietly to be a joke.

[Narrator]

The remaining branches beneath them snap sending the party falling into a pit of dark mass…. "Hold on, bo-chan…"

…..

In a perpetual state of sunset, A sky is spattered a bruising purple and blood red, a single orange orb glowing in the center of it all, the clouds a dusky sick yellow. Desert stretches for miles and miles all around…A large city looms in the center of the dry wasteland, a stack of enormous yellow stoned buildings of various sizes and shapes, collapsed and resting on top of each other, Scratches of a language lost to even time mark everything in sight. An onyx statue of a demonic being with bat's wings stands at the entrance to the desolate city, the only feature…glittering blood red sapphire eyes. Steam rises black and thick from pipes several feet thick jutting from the underground, masking the city in sickly shadows. There are no sounds, no movement…the occasional hiss or inhuman sound is heard slithering through the enormous city but nothing else.

From the northern sky a shimmering green ball with a spark like star fire, flows slowly across the sky, it lands softly into the center of the city….

SFX: Shiiinnng!—

Blood curdling screams emit from within the sickly walls of the city as the buildings are set ablaze in summer green flames that sparkle and crack spreading further and further throughout the city in a fit of explosions. The green smoke emitted from the clouds puffs into the air putting the city under a starry night sky. More screams sound off as the sunset is removed and monstrous bat like creatures covered in prickly hair with beady yellow eyes swarm the city in an effort to protect it and search out an intruder. In a flash, a very different explosion tears through the very heart of the city in a blaze of dark light, an enormous black crow with the eyes of an inferno opens its beak and blasts the large city with a barrage of energy orbs that crackle with dark energy and explode mercilessly throughout the city. A boy of about 13 with wings of silver pokes his head from under a heap of feathers in the large crow only to be ruffled back under. A blazing green orb shines again from the north and in a catastrophic burst melts the stones and burst to pieces leveling the entire city to reveal a dome of mist.

"There you are, now show me where the gate really is…" snarls a silver eyed, green haired being in a brown cloak, hovering over the ruined city.

A set of rusted grey jaws rise up out of the ground and open to reveal a green rippling portal. "There it is! Sebastian! Now!" he yells frantically

"Ennnnoooughhh!" bellows a deep and raging voice out of the ground. "Shit!" Silv curses flying down on strange wings to the source of the sound. A massive beast rises slowly out of miles and miles of sand with a pair of angry black eyes, a hunched figure encased in slick black bumps roars angrily into the sky…  
>Immediately a hoard of thousands of bats surrounds them on all sides. They blast hundreds and hundreds of them high into the sky to no avail. A bat tears a wing of Sebastian's causing Ciel to dangle helplessly in the air as Sebastian struggles to save both his master and himself from the bats. "Sebastian! What is this! What's going on! I demand to know!" Ciel yells, holding on for dear life. Sebastian growls in pain while trying to swat the hundreds of bats threatening to take them down while Silv does the same.<p>

The head of the demons watches in amusement…he watches Ciel dangling and laughs. In a moment of terror Ciel slips… instinctively, silver wings unfurl from his back and balance him once more. They glisten like morning dew in the spring and shine brilliantly. Ciel shrieks in surprise and hurls demands and insults at the black crow taking bites of hordes of demons, trying to save his life. The head demon looks with wide eyes in disbelief at the wings and roars in inexplicable rage exploding everything into a massive sandstorm, blurring everything. "SO….IT WAS YOU! You're the filthy shit stains that caused Herra's Birth! And you brought that abomination heeerrrreeeee!" It gurgles in maddening rage summoning much stronger demons to the desolate waste land. Silv laughs among the storm, his eyes shining brilliant liquid silver, the red outline blazing as fire. He extends his black wings "Those who would foul the name of Herra…and those she gives birth to…are worthy of death…"

A set of deep blue scratches slowly form across his face as his eyes burn furiously—

A large explosion rips throughout the entire city…An earth shattering call rattles throughout the ancient buildings destroying what's left of it, the raging sandstorm is blown away… "Bo-chan…" a ragged and inhuman voice growls in urgency. Sebastian lies in the form of a large slick crow and gently nudges his master's face which is ashen and white, he breathes heavily and there are two tares on his wings revealing bright red blood…they do not heal….

"No…NO!" Silv yells

In a flash Sebastian turns his head to Silv, his eyes blazing "Enough….enough…"Sebastian snarls quietly

"We have to-!"

With a terrifying snarl Sebastian locks eyes with Silv; his body levitates and is bonded. Silv writhes in pain as Sebastian squeezes his body tighter and tighter, crushing lungs, crushing organs. Silv growls in pain and struggles to break free pleading as to why he's doing this. Sebastian remains silent, repeating angrily the name of his master. After begging for his life and reminding Sebastian of the importance of keeping him alive Sebastian finally lets go, leaving Silv coughing blood and gasping for air. Sebastian gingerly lifts his master with his beak and tucks him in the breast of his large feathers. With that he fly's up into the air in high speed and hovering over the head demon and the minor demons that stare in apprehension he spreads his wings…"

[Sebastian]

A part of me is missing, I've lost my butler façade and all that remains is what I am…Here, I am a demon…a blood thirsty, vicious thing, with a fancy for meticulous detail and unparalleled beauty of all forms…but, on this night…I am just a person…I am just a person who no longer knows what to do for this small thing that has somehow attached to this stained being of mine…I have gotten my master into yet more trouble…Its okay for me…but not for him….As I stare at this destruction before me I summon all the strength I have…from every soul I've taken, from every age and from every time period…My body ignites in a blaze of red and orange flames…I yell angrily into the sky of the Underworlds and hope it reaches that thing called Heaven…If only once I can protect him from all that would seek to destroy him…If I must become Hell, to truly be one hell of a butler…then that is what I will do…

[Narrator]

The sky is illuminated with piercing flames of red and orange from Sebastian's form outward, extending for miles. Thousands of minor demons perish to wisps of ashes that swirl around the flaming bird. The head demon writhes and groans in agony as the flames slowly consume it, due to its large size it can do nothing but sit and burn. Silv stares in awe as the city and everything around is burned to ashes and consumed with fire…"My God…Sebastian…you're a phoenix?..."

[Ciel]

I open my eyes slowly…everything is burning, everything is melting before my eyes…this is just like the day my parents died…everything in flames…those damned flames…I am ruffled deep in feathers, I can't move but I know its Sebastian…He's rambling on about something…destroying everything…for me…I close my eyes and laugh bitterly at my entire life story, that I would be so cursed that even a demon feels compelled to save me…"Sebastian" I say softly, whispering against his glowing feathers. "Sebastian. You have to stop now." I say softly unable to yell from my bleeding wounds. I rub his feathers comfortingly "Destroying everything is just a way of running…we don't run Sebastian, we face life, or death, and bear our scars like royal robes…that is why we are strong, that is why we are alive."

At this Sebastian lessens his flames a bit "I know not of what you speak, I am a demon, nothing more nothing less…this is what I do, destruction, and devastation…this is what I can do…" Flames violently ignite the sands until a sea of flames ensues.

I sigh "You're just being stubborn." I rest my head further against him, getting light headed from the heat "I don't care about what you think you are or if you feel ashamed for not being able to protect me, I'm safe and in your arms now so it doesn't matter! Grow up!" I yell stopping him short of all his fire spewing.

"Bo-chan…Ciel…I..." he struggles with words as he calm's himself

I lean in comfortably as my vision goes blurry "There is only one thing you should be saying to me right now…Sebastian…Michaelis…" I say softly with a smile

I feel the comforting brush of warm feathers touch my face.

"Yes, my lord."

[END]


	3. Chapter 3

[Ciel]

I open my eyes slowly. Making out blurry shapes of dark burgundy I try to move around and bump my head into a wooden wall, I fumble around in the dark pressing shaky hands on cushions and find my feet touch a wooden bottom…I'm in a carriage, with burgundy cushions and the shades have been drawn. I sit up groggily, rubbing some feathers that have appeared to be stuck to me—

Everything comes flooding back to me and I jump up with realization, banging my head on the ceiling. I grab my head in a groan and take my time to regroup. Okay Ciel, what can you make of what's happened so far…We went into the so called Underworlds and something unexpected happened, someone attacked or rather we found ourselves caught up in the cross fire of a heated battle.

Next…my mind goes foggy as I try to remember anything from after I separated from Sebastian—

"Sebastian!" I yell in the carriage feeling around for the faintest sign. A set of red eyes shoot into the dark, wide with alarm and panic, before he leaps up I pounce in the dark on what I think is him and immerse him in my scent, upon smelling me he immediately relaxes into a weak breathy pant and asks if I'm alright. "It's your fault for overdoing it…who gave you the order to blow an entire realm to pieces?" I bark quietly

His only reply is a throaty chuckle and he pulls me close as he sleeps. Not wanting to ruin his chance to recover I return to my thoughts. There are two things of main importance…one, we are marching to the beat of another person's drum here, this silver eyed demon and a strange one at that, it seems like he has all the answers and maybe even the key to understanding things. "As soon as we get the info we need, it's imperative we leave this Silv guy alone, he's too much trouble." I say absent mindedly to Sebastian who mumbles something incoherent. I suppose the main key though; in all reality is myself…and these wings…

I turn a little and inspect them closely in the dark. Out of everything it seems I am needed for something. Well, it's not the first time I've been the King in a game of chess…but this will be difficult, this isn't London, I have no pawns here to move my hand, No Scotland yard to harass for what crumbs they can give me. I guess for now I could also use this Silv, if only to add players to my hand.

"That's my young master." Sebastian coughs in between a satisfied laugh

"Quiet. Rest." I reply, still in thought on the current situation

I listen to the gentle roll of wooden wheels on pavement and reach up to peek out side of the window. Figures everything is still in a sickly green fog…it seems everything here is blasted fog. I look in greater detail at the carriage and at the front where the driver should be, I see a thin shadow of a man bobbing gently with the reigns. "Excuse me." I call "I am Ciel Phantomhive of the— I mean, my name is Ciel, I believe a man by the name of Silv has hired you?"

An old rusty voice replies "Why yes, young master (wheeze) I have been instructed to transport you to the Head Master's estate." He replies

"Estate? whose?" I ask

"Ah I'm afraid I was told you just have to figure it out when we get there, my apologies young lords." He replies

Unsatisfied, I wiggle out of Sebastian's arms, with much struggle and finally giving an order, lean up to the front of the wagon for a better look at the driver and the atmosphere and perhaps some information. When I flip the burgundy drape, a brown hunched creature sits looking old and decrepit while holding the reigns. I look around and a soft cool wind blows nicely despite the physical state of the surroundings.

"Aye my lord, is everything alright?" It turns its flaky head to me, Sebastian tenses and I feel my leg squeezed lightly, I pull away and focus. "Yes, I was just wondering where we are exactly and what you could tell us about the estate we'll be headed to…I'd like to be as formally correct as possible when meeting the…'Head master' of the estate" I trail off

The creature thinks quietly for a while "Oh alright sir, I suppose there's a few things I could let ya in on, I could." He replies finally.

He takes a deep wheezing cough and then begins "This here road we're travelin on ain't so mysterius, its called Bloom's Way and it's the foggy trail that leads to the estate's of the Elder families in all of Underworld. Now, not everyun can afford to ride ole Bloom so's just so ya know, yer a lucky pair of sacks." He rattles

"So, only royal, rich families live beyond Bloom's way?" I ask

The creature nods "aye sir."

I make some mental notes and plow further "What, if you're privy to know, are the Elder families? And how many are there?" I ask curiously

The driver huffs "Well a course I'm privy ta such things, I am a first class transport'a after all." He replies smugly "The way it goes is, there were a set of beings that once ruled these lands of mist and fog, The Otherlands, they used ta be called. A great race ruled the Otherlands and were a mighty powurful foe against all the other races who dwelt in the Otherlands. It's even rumored they had human blood in em and was still just as terrifyin!" "The Elder families are supposed to be direct descendents of that great race…the numbers are unknown, since most families stay in hiding and do their business all secret like but you got a few bad apples…the baddest and those two ar-

The man stops short when a soft candle light glows on the edge of the carriage, he apologizes to me quickly stating we're too close to the estate to speak of such things and I retire back into the carriage a little sour with the abrupt ending. Sebastian has managed to semblance himself and sits holding his right arm gingerly, in the sliver of light from the fog. "Find anything interesting? " he asks shifting in his seat.

I too, wounded and tired sit next to him and lean my head against him "Yes, quite a few things actually. It seems we've been caught in some blood feud between a set of old aristocrats fighting for supremacy…at least that's what it looks like but…

"Then where would you fit in?" Sebastian finishes "If it were only that simple I could hop from the carriage and take you somewhere far away but…You DO have some relevance to this, a head demon knew you and was infuriated by those wings you have…I was attacked by uniformed servants wearing royal crests…they asked me for you…then this whole stone statue birth business and that damn demon Silv…" Sebastian growls in annoyance

I sigh "Yes, the biggest part IS finding out where I fit in and how we can use my usefulness as leverage to turn things in our favor…for now we just need to use this Silv character for as much as we can and for as many resources as we can and then head out on our own when convenient."

Sebastian chuckles "That's my master…ever the quick thinker…but there are things he has told me that will make it very hard for us to ditch him, bo-chan…right now your-

"We're ere!" screeches the driver abruptly, stopping short in front of an enormous solid steel Victorian gate. Sebastian struggles to get up when the carriage door is swung open…"Silv." I reply in response to seeing his face. He looks the two of over and a bright and cheerful smile catches me off guard. "What in the hell are you so happy about you swine, we're injured!" I bark angrily

Silv laughs in spite of himself and apologizes saying how happy he is to see us. He dressed differently, his hair is untied in a slick mane hanging gracefully, His eyes are a calm grey and he is dressed in all crème white velvet robes, wearing only black soft-skinned boots and a strange brown symbol holding the green cloak at his neck together…"SO, you are the master of the estate." I state more than ask.

Silv smiles politely, the epitome of aristocracy and puts Sebastian's arm around his neck and helps him out. "Much appreciated Gunther!" Silva calls to the hunched driver slowly trekking back down Bloom's Way.

"It'll be a bit of a walk Ciel, are you up to it? You can ride on my back if you want." He offers

"No thank you…but you can start talking…who are you, what family do you belong to and what and why do you need me." I demand quietly as we walk up a misty soft dirt path lined with glowing plants and swarms of flowers that emit a pleasant and welcoming fragrance with a hint of dew.

"That's my bo-chan" Sebastian mumbles with a grin, leaning almost totally on Silv who doesn't seem to mind.

"Quiet you." I reply and focus my attention back to Silv. He looks at me deep in my eyes and I get a strange feeling of being searched beyond just my skin. Sebastian growls and Silv is startled, breaking the probing of my person. Silv laughs nervously "I was just seeing if he was alright, jeez, you better not engulf the estate in flames over this, man you phoenix's and your tempers." He jokes

"Phoenix?" I say softly to Sebastian, hoping for an answer. He remains silent and I probe further "That's enough bo-chan, there are more pressing issues wouldn't you agree?"

I leave it at that and continue to harass Silv for his motives and any personal information to which he replies all to easily that I am not ready yet. In a fit of frustration I stop and refuse to go any further until I am told something. He turns around and looks at me, a very serious expression now present. "I can only tell you this…you are in danger and nearly half of the entire Underworld will be looking for you…there are things awakening that not even time could measure and unless we do this right, A war of the realms is sure to ensue."

"And this is because of me?" I ask seriously

Silv looks up at the twilight misty sky "Not because of you per se, but because of what you are, what's inside of you…and a little of who you are." He replies slowly

After a moment of silence we pick up the pace. "Please…do not worry Ciel, the Underworlds are not the lawless pits they are made out to be, rather, because we are lawless the few laws we do have we uphold with our very beings under all circumstances. There are rules and games to play when it comes to these things and I assure you I will do everything in my power to keep you safe as the King." He replies

We come up to an open circle of gardens, bearing gargoyles of grey stone on the outskirts of them…looming in the mist as an enormous mansion of polished red wood and black stone, soft lighted windows reveal what looks like many servants bustling around the mansion and causing a commotion.

"Oh dear, Susanna has caused a ruckus again." He says now with a deep rich accent. He winks at me playfully "Keep this a secret from her. She'll only worry." "Here we go, birthling, be prepared."

With that we take a few steps up the marble stairs and open the large intricate wooden door, entering the mansion…

…..

The inside of the mansion is lit up calmly with walls of a deep tan and outlined with dove white borders and gold markings, large windows must pour in a heaping of whatever light exists here and all the curtains are a thick velvet green. Intricate brown carpets line the expanse of the massive hall with small pieces of high end furniture in the corners and many sitting chairs with a large redwood fireplace and an area where it looks like tea and other manners of refreshments for guests are served. A tall stair case of dark wood leads up the stairs to an old large tapestry interwoven with colorful pictographs depicting an old story that ends with three beings walking separate paths.

It is from this area that an older woman in a starched white and brown uniform with a set of worried hazel eyes comes charging down the stairs with a whole host of servants in black carrying all manner of things.

"My lord!" the head maid shrieked, the other servants join in chorus as they surround Silv, watching him with worried eyes. "Where in the world have you been! My lord?" "We were terrified for you!" "What would we have done if something had befallen you?" Are the general barrage of questions as they all buzz around him protectively and make a big fuss. A hand is drawn up and all of the servants stop as the Head maid takes a few steps forward and faces Silv who appears as the epitome of a lazy calm. The Head maid looks at him closely and in a quick movement yanks a strand of his hair with the force of a pulley, Silv yelps and takes a step back, bearing his fangs at her. Boldy, she walks up to him with tear filled eyes…"My lord…You have had this place in an uproar for weeks!" she shrieks

Silv grumbles like a child that's been punished "But I was alright. I am an adult, you realize." He retorts

"NO! I do not realize that!" she exclaims, her soft old voice becoming rent with emotion "What I understand is a master who leaves his entire estate utterly defenseless and then leaves himself thinking all will be well while he is gone!" she finishes

Silv waves off her comment "Relax, the estate isn't without defenses, I told you I-

"Well, this is the last straw…I can't do it anymore." She says with a dramatic tone "If you cannot be a proper master then I'll, I'll just have to go!" She yells crying in her white gloved hands, the other servants crowd around her and plead for her to stay while Silv sighs and, with rolled eyes walks up to her. "Susan…Susanna…" He purrs calmly, reaching out for her gloved hand. She looks at him with teary eyes and then slowly takes his hand, he pulls her close and takes one hand of hers and presses it gently to his lips, the other servants gasp and quiet in awe.

"Susanna…I was out on important business so I had to leave, I know it was dangerous with our main defense gone but I guarantee you'll agree that this was well worth it." She calms herself enough to wipe her eyes and he continues. "You've been with me since my birth. Won't you stay a little longer?" he purrs, squeezing her hands gently. She looks at him thoroughly and shakes her head, "You really are useless." She barks, swatting his hands away with a crisp towel, dusting herself off she gives orders to the various servants with the exception of a few.

"Well brat, what did you get yourself into this time." She asks nonchalantly, straightening her apron

At this Silv gives a toothy smile and looks back at me with a wink. He had been standing closely in front of us since we came in and now he moves back and gently takes me by the shoulders, moving me forward.

"Everyone…I would like you to meet someone very very special." He announces like a teacher introducing someone in nursery school. The servants filter in and stare at me in quiet anticipation. I'm quite embarrassed, I'm dressed in a tattered butler's rags showing more bare skin than I'd like and my butler looks like the epitome of Mr. Hyde. Still I face them with eyes straight ahead, clothed or unclothed dignity and self pride is a must.

"I would like you all to meet Ciel Phantomhive…he's a very important person in the humans world." He finishes

The servants give an innocent "ohhhh" and watch me all the more closely. I find I'm not very disconcerted by their looks, it's more like their 'seeing' me, as opposed to just looking and judging me by my outward appearance. Sebastian is usually the only one who makes me feel that way, maybe it's a trait all demons have?

I'm broken from my reverie when I feel a hand sliding up my feathered back, Silv carefully moves up my spine causing my wings to tingle and start to unfurl "What are you-"

"And he is also our greatest hope…I would like you all to give the warmest welcome you can to the Underworlds first Birthling…"

My wings unfold gracefully and spray a few silver feathers onto the carpet. Everything goes silent and even the maid is brought to a very strange stare. All becomes still as the servants look from one to another sharing looks of quiet awe and disbelief. Susanna looks at Silv with serious eyes "My lord…have you indeed brought us the birthling?" she says quivering

Silv nods "Indeed I have…sorry to make you worry but he would have died."

In the next moment Susanna bursts into tears crying helplessly into a crisp towel. She becomes so distraught that some of the other maids must hold her steady. The scene is all very weird as servants become teary or cloudy eyed and others lose their focus. Silv finally takes control of the situation with a sharp clap of his black gloved hands which strangely rings throughout the hall. After everyone composes themselves he reaches out to me "Birthling, if you wouldn't mind allowing me to properly unfurl your wings I would be glad to." Chimes a random maid with deep curtsey

"My name is Ciel…not birthling." I reply

The servant smiles politely and backs away.

"Ciel, I'm afraid it cannot be helped, everyone here will call you birthling, because that is what you are, it is a great title to have, you should be thankful." He replies in that easily effable tone.

Another servant walks up behind me reaches out to touch my wings- A low growl comes from the Sebastian who has been leaning against the wall watching and accessing the environment. "Stop!" Silv interrupts quickly. He points to Sebastian "He is also very important, his name is Sebastian Michaelis…You all must be very careful around him…he is this birthling's Advaer." He finishes and another set of gasps run throughout the group.

"So! Now that our introductions are complete." He announces "I am entrusting you all to care for these two." They all give a resounding "Ho!" which I assume to mean an acceptance of the order. He speaks privately with Susanna who has finally composed herself and sneaks looks at me and Sebastian every so often. I walk over to Sebastian who has enough energy to stand but not much else, He pats my head gently "Bo-chan." He says calmly

Taking his hand I lead him over to Silv who smiles graciously when we approach him. Before he says anything more I stop him. "Look, we appreciate the warm welcome but we're going to need some answers if we are to keep being led around like this." I snap

Silv looks at me, that strange look from the beginning taking form and quickly snaps out of it "Your right, and answers you will get…after we have thoroughly treated you to the best of our abilities." He says easily

"But I don't need to be treated, what's important is just why the entire Underworld seems to be in an uproar over these god forsaken wings!" I bark, losing my patience with all the smoke and mirrors.

Silv looks at me in surprise and his brow furrows deeply, he takes me by the shoulders and leans in close to my face…"Ciel…there is nothing god forsaken about those wings, I can see you've been through more hells than you care to admit but here, if nowhere else, everything about you is a miracle…You were a miracle to your parents …and you are to us as well….there is Nothing, god forsaken about you, of that you can be sure."

His words hit me like a physical blow and I fall to my knees helplessly, my vision blurry, tears patter softly on the carpet as I struggle to compose myself. Why should let the words of some random stranger effect me so? Not even Sebastian's taunts couldn't illicit such a response. A warm hand rests on my head…"That's because you've always secretly wanted to hear those words…Bo-chan…" I look up and see Sebastian looking down at me, a gentle sad smile on his face as he comforts me.

I slap his hand away "I don't need a demon's pity…and I didn't need to hear those god forsaken words either or be in this god forsaken place with any of you god forsaken demons…"

[Sebastian]

My master rattles on using the name god forsaken over and over to try and prove a point, or reclaim his honor…whatever his thoughts might be…With his slightly shaking legs and blushed cheeks I'd say he was long overdue for a bath, a hot meal and perhaps some tea…I'm even tempted to massage him, though I'd be asking for death in trying. I pat his head comfortingly despite his ramblings and take in the surroundings. It seems like a pretty high class mansion, and the subtle shows of wealth certainly speak volumes of the class and character of the family living here. Still, looking like a caveman I am not in the best mood…but bo-chan is safe so it'll have to do.

My master attempts to argue with Silv over information, trying to glean even the smallest bit but Silv holds up, an easy smile and kind words his never ending reply, I must say his method for handling my master is quite effective.

"Listen Ciel…" Silv begins "You are weak, wounded and tired, your probably hungry and keep in mind your were just born not even a day ago, you smell of birth and your wings aren't fully functioning because their still covered in mucous…you're a mess and we'll be having visitors soon…I can't have anyone know who you are just yet, bear with me Ciel…please?"

[Ciel]

Silv flashes me that damned kind hearted smile and on my honor as a gentleman myself I have no choice but to oblige such a pleading request. I suck my teeth "Very well then…I'll leave our care to you…but, any funny business and you'll get what's coming to you Silv…I can be very dangerous when I feel I've been betrayed." I reply evenly

Silv gives me a curt nod "But of course, Ciel, I wouldn't dream of it, I daresay your Advear would rip me in two if I did." He chuckles

"What's with this title you keep giving me." Sebastian interjects

"Ah." Silv replies "The Advear is the one who protects the birthling once they've entered through Herra's womb…An Advear is a terrible thing indeed, since a birthling is vulnerable all of their power is given to the Advear and multiplied by 3 times the strength of any being that threatens the safety of the birthling..."

"So that means, as Sebastian is now, he's virtually undefeatable?" I ask, looking curiously at Sebastian who listens carefully but shows no reactions.

"No virtually, he IS undefeatable at this time, it's why I've been so calm around him, I know he'll keep you safe…"

I look at Sebastian all tattered and leaning against the wall. "But he looks hurt."

Silv eyes flash silver and he grins "Yes well, I can assure you he is one hell of an actor…"

"What?" I look at Sebastian whose eyes pop open and look straight at me…He smiles graciously at me. "I am also, simply one hell of a butler…"

"Sebastian!" I sputter in disbelief charging after him "You had me worried me sick! What are you playing at? Looking dead from the neck up all this time!" I slap his arm in discipline and he takes it with a smile "I'm sorry bo-chan, I had to, If they knew I kill them in one swipe…I was afraid they might not give us their protection…I was only thinking of you." Sebastian replies to me with innocent eyes.

"Don't give me that crap!" I yell swiping at his face to which he dodges easily "You were getting something sick out of it…I just know it." I growl

Sebastian smiles "Well…I did enjoy your endless worry about me…"

"I knew it…" I snarl at that sketchy butler of mine…"I hope you burn in hell Sebastian." I say with a smile

He bows gratefully "I am already there, young master."

Silv laughs heartily "You guys are hilarious…like the perfect pair."

Ciel sucks his teeth and Sebastian smirks.

"Now then, let's get going…before the real head of the estate arrives." Silv says idly

"What?" both Ciel and Sebastian sputter

"ahaha, sorry, I guess I forgot to say the real head is…my father and he's been out on business…he'll be here in a few days." Silv says

Ciel and Sebastian look dumfounded at the demon before them.

"Then just who are you then?" Ciel asks in exasperation

Silv laughs in spite of himself and apologizes for his rudeness. With a deep bow he says "Welcome, to Specter Manor…I am first 'prince' of the race of lost blood...The Elder Family of the House of Rourke welcomes you…Queen's Guard dog…birthling of our sacred Herra…Ciel Phantomhive…

Sebastian's eyes glow fiery "Now…this should be interesting…."

[END]


	4. Chapter 4

His Butler [Eternally His]: Father

After the mansion had calmed Silv guided us in a bit of a hurry rather excitedly up two levels of the mansion, showing us around with all the excitement of a 4 year old. He was absolutely annoying with his cheerful disposition given all that had happened. He pointlessly showed us rooms that would ordinarily be found in my own manor and told us about all the types of fabric, material and other technical details in the craftsmanship of even the littlest of trinkets. After the second level I looked above me as the floors spiraled up to five more levels of rooms and who knew what else. I wondered if I would have to endure more of Silv's blasted tour. "Will there be much more of this? I thought you'd like us to rest and yet you ramble on about these things that have no importance." I say evenly, controlling my rising annoyance.

Silv looked at me searchingly and then around at the room he was rambling about. I thought I caught something like embarrassment flash across his face but he quickly composed himself and flashed that easy going smile "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, something like this shouldn't phase you…and I worked so hard to make it just like a real human mansion...but you don't care for such things…" he says easily

I look around the room and the hallway "You mean you did all of this to try to imitate my manor?" I ask

He nods with a slight flush but I could give a damn about that "This must have taken a lot of time…" I ask with a very light tone

He smiles as if I've complimented him. "Oh yes, it took days, making countless trips to the upper world." He rambles carelessly

[Sebastian]

I feel my young master's anger coming off in waves as he realizes a crucial piece of information…This Silv…he had been waiting and preparing for us…which meant he must have known what was going to happen and had been watching us from the beginning…

Slowly Silv comes to the realization by the icy midnight blue stare, hard and callous against the demon before him. Honestly, my bo-chan hated trickery…if Silv was anything but a demon, that stare would have robbed him of his very soul. With clenched fists my young master smiled…and I shivered, I wasn't aware such will in such a small form could have such effect on me…I was, excited…give me the order, my lord, I found myself coaxing in my thoughts, it was in my power to split this demon in two and though he didn't really deserve it, since he'd told me everything…I was in the mood to try out this new found power.

I'm broken from my reverie by a tug at my arm…Bo-chan is looking at me strangely…In a sudden moment he hurls chunks of food violently across the carpet just missing my legs. I exclaim his name in alarm and stare rage at Silv who stands there as if struck with terror. I ignore another of his emotional bouts and tend to my master as he continues to vomit; I hold his small form as he trembles with each retch. He calls my name in between hurls and I massage his temples and caress his small back "It's alright, bo-chan, I'm here…you're going to be just fine." I purr

"Silv…I know you have an explanation for me." I state more than ask, my patience reaching its end.

Silv sniffs the air "It's the sulfur…that's harmful to humans, it makes them sick…but for the smell to be so strong- no…"

When I look up at Silv he's removed his gloves and whispers an incantation of some sort, blowing his breath across the windows pouring in pale moonlight. When he looked at me his eyes were liquid silver and the red outline blazed brightly. My young master now spent, fell limp in my arms, breathing heavily, his wings scrunching up in pain. Silv quickly moved towards us but I bared my fangs before he took a second step. Immediately his hands went up in surrender and he knelt from where he was.

"Sebastian…this is bad…he's come much sooner than expected…" Silv says in hushed tones

"Who's come?" I ask

Silv leans in closer "My father." He replied seriously

"Well, does he pose some threat to us? I had assumed you'd brought us here with the intention of keeping my young master safe!" I hissed angrily

Silv nodded "And safe you are, but the timing isn't right…I wanted you and the birthling well rested, comfortable and in your place by the time he got back." He replied in a tone berating himself.

"And why's that so important?" I snarl, my patience losing as my bo-chan feverishly whispers my name; I stroke his hair and hold him closer to me.

"My father is head of the House of Rourke…That means he is the epitome of noble blood and aristocracy…but because this is the Underworlds he is also the epitome of a true demonic lord…His nature is…very temperamental…If he comes in and smells birth (which is a very intoxicating aroma…to royals, for reasons I shall not mention here for it wouldn't be seemly) an Advear with a case of post birth jitters, the servants in an emotional uproar and the smells of lesser demon battles riddled throughout his house…He'll be tyrannical…he'll not be able to deal with at all, he'll be cruel to everyone…he's very old, my father…and thus his methods are….barbaric." Silv shivered

"If however, we were settled in, with clean calm scents, and everything was seemingly at ease…" I begin

"Then I could arrange a proper appointment with him…I could coax him, I'm the only one who can…to meet you and then of course he would meet with you on his own terms but—

A loud thump reverberates throughout the entire manor, steps of servants shuffle into place as hurried whispers pass from one to another. The mansion shakes once more and Silv does another invocation and blows more breathe on the windows, fogging them with strange symbols.

"He's arrived." Silv says seriously

In one flash of his liquid eyes he summons two shadows that rise slowly up out of the floor, when the shadows settle they are a plumb little maid in brown and white with brunette locks and chestnut eyes and a younger boy with dark brown hair. "You two will see to all of Ciel and Sebastian's needs." Silv says with absolute authority, taking on a different heir. They bow their heads in acknowledgement and stand by Sebastian with resolute expressions.

"They will give you anything you need to take care of yourself and the birthling." Silv says quickly to me, his robes turning to a deep forest green shining black in the moons light. His hair is pinned up by a gold clamp with a curved claw and a mantle of black velvet interlaced with gold sits square on his shoulders giving him the prince's look to a't'. He hurries us down a hall and to the right into a room that looks exactly like my young master's at the estate.

Once we're inside he closes the door, sealing a lock of gold, silver and copper before giving final instructions; "Be sure to clean the birthling's wings thoroughly, my father can't smell any trace of birth. Also, stay here until I call for you, there's a room for you that connects through that supply room and of course you have my blood servants to assist you…please stay here, trust me." He says finally

I shoo him away with a hand "Yes, yes I know…and I don't need lessons on how to care for my bo-chan." I snap back

A little smile from the normal Silv shows momentarily and disappears in the next. "Okay then, wait for me." And with that he fades as a shadow, slipping through the floors.

Now alone, I look at my young master pale in my arms and frown…So much has happened…he really does have a knack for attracting these troublesome things. I look around at the room that is an exact replica of my young master's room and walk him over to the bed, laying him down gently. Over the course of the next few hours I give him a hot bathe in lavender, gently cleaning his delicate wings and hearing his contented sighs as hours of turmoil ebb away. Once dressed in a clean cotton nightshirt I tuck him into the bed and head into my own little room, leaving a steaming cup of milk with chamomile sitting by the bed, it should be warm when he wakes up.

Alone, I sit in a steaming bath of rag weed and collect my own thoughts…Not knowing what to expect kills me but I suppose this is better than being flung around the Underworlds…as long as he is safe…

[Ciel]

I open my eyes slowly, a light fog casting calm shadows around a room. Slowly getting up I find Sebastian folding a set of my night shirts and placing them in polished wooden drawers. I look around with growing surprise as I see my room before me. "Sebastian." I call

"Ah, good morning bo-chan…good to see you're finally awake…I was starting to get worried." Sebastian says with an easy smile.

I rub my eyes to clear my vision "Sebastian…I had the most vivid dream…" I start

"I'm afraid it wasn't a dream, my lord." Sebastian interrupts

I recall the events from last night and the annoying truth comes flooding back, I ask Sebastian about the room and he reminds me of Silv's propensity for going all out when it came to making me feel at home. I must admit the room looks just like the one I left in the human world…Its slightly ironic, that I would find myself right back where I started.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask pulling the covers off and stepping into my morning slippers, which oddly enough are replicated down to the small stray string.

"You've been asleep for the past three days…It was a trying ordeal so I'd figured you would sleep longer but I was growing concerned…it's a relief that color has returned to your face." He says preparing my tea, the aroma of Earl Gray painfully reminiscent.

"I never thought I'd be serving you in this room again." Sebastian says, looking around the room wistfully and bringing a silver cart with dainty dishes bearing strange herbs, fruits and nuts that after 3 days look maddeningly delicious. "I must say it's rather torturous…something in this room is missing…" he says cryptically to himself

"A soul." I bite off

Sebastian looks at me…a glint in his eyes…"For now."

Fixing him with a loathing look and flashing my demon eyes, I go full force into the dishes after taking a sip of tea and the remaining morning is quiet with the exception of clanging dishes. Once finished Sebastian pulls a set of clothes out of the walk in closet, I notice the silk black shirt and dark blue velvet robe and silk black pants, He explains to me that each family has their own physical attire according to their house, much like styles of dress vary in the noble sectors of London. After I'm dressed I don the same soft skin boots as Silv had earlier and a black cloak with a gold symbol etched into the breast pocket, Sebastian looks similar except he wears no cloak and not even one trace of white clothing, the only thing he adorns is the symbol of the contract in silver on his breast pocket.

"I must say I prefer this much more than a butler's uniform." Sebastian says idly as I look through a set of notes I've gathered on the surroundings and people I've met.

I look over at him "Yes, now you really look like a crow." I chime absentmindedly

The remainder of the morning is boring, after discoursing with Sebastian over the events of the past week we conclude that everything from here on rests on getting the true Head of the family to support us…but I have no intention of begging him for anything or lowering my head. Sebastian chuckles at my statement and sets about tutoring me in the general geography of the Underworld…there are a series a mountainous lands and some flat lands that are the equivalent to cities with marsh lands and areas of desolation where fog does not exist. We go over maps and diagrams and even a few basic demon dialects. The history seems more like a set of rules then an actual account of the origins of demons.

I question Sebastian on this and he brushed the question off saying that only what was necessary to navigate in Elder circles was beneficial and left it at that. From that I surmised the demons weren't so sure about where they even came from. There are those who are turned to demons and those that were 'born' demons…The mystery lies in how exactly they 'were' born and how the process took place. Another thing that catches my interest is the mention of Sebastian's true form…A phoenix…from what I can remember a phoenix was nothing like a demon, it didn't eat souls, so why would Sebastian…?

"Sebastian…about the phoenix…" I start

A sudden burst sent the door to my room opening wide, in popped a royally dressed Silv with a chipper smile on his face, his forest green locks flowing like a child's.

"Ciel!" he yelled enthusiastically, wrapping me in a close hug. "You and Sebastian look great!" he quips, looking us over.

"That's enough Silv" I say quickly, brushing away his comments

"I've not been myself these past few days with everything that's happened but now that I've got my wits about me I expect some progress with this whole Elder family, birthling business." I finish giving him a level look

Silv walks over to the window and widens the curtains to let in more light from the fog. "Actually that's why I'm here, it took me forever to get father to calm down, he's been a terror for these past few days…still, I managed to get him to listen to me and he was extremely interested." Silv pauses

"Of course he should be interested, he's one of the head's of the royal families isn't he?" I ask

Silv looks down in thought "Well…my father's position, our position is well…you'll see." He finished

A maid runs in with nervous eyes and alerts us that the high lord is waiting. Silv jumps at this and quick as silver has my hand and escorts me out of the room. Sebastian tries to follow but is stopped by Silv who says that we'll be seen separately. Sebastian and I protest but we're told that if the Advear came in too (Sebastian) his father would take it as a threat and immediately attack us. "Don't worry; my father won't hurt you, why do you think I held you for that length of time? If he smells me all over you he'll be calmer…I'm his favorite, just so you know, if things get too heated call me telepathically…I'll hear you and come in and start trouble." He winks as we past the brown walls of my mansion and the halls begin taking on a different look.

The walls are now a bright crimson red with gold abstracts splattered all over the walls, the windows are smaller and thick brown curtains hang lazily on them. Dead roses in jars line the walls and the light of the fog slowly recedes as less and fewer windows appear. We make a few rights and lefts, the mansion becoming a labyrinth before me. As we're walking I feel the tension thickening and awareness to the entire floor…as if something were always watching. Silv senses my tension and attempts to relax me by saying it's his father's 'intention' over the place, which does nothing to quell my weariness at meeting the old lord of an entire clan of blood lines of powerful demons…and a sensitive one at that.

After the second level I begin to get light headed and nauseous, Silv speaks to me in that deep rich accent once again, calling me back to my senses. He holds my arm in support as we head further up the dark brown staircase. "Please bear with it a little longer…damn…so that's what my father was planning eh?" I hear Silv growl lowly under his breath. We finally come to a third flight of stairs that bears a Japanese shrine in front of it in red, wood and gold. Silv walks up to it and pulls a set of silver bells clapping his hands twice and bowing his head, He motions for me to do so as well and the water in the little pool ripples in response, it glows the color of light green. Silv sighs and smiles saying "It means he acknowledges you." "Who?" I ask "My father of course…its one of the many shrines dedicated to him…although I'd doubt you'd find any in the upper world anymore."

With that the shrine, like a door, moves out of the way and we ascend a set of shadowy stairs. Once we reach the top the silence is thick and stifling. A crimson door is in front of us and Silv begins hurriedly fussing over me by straightening my cloak, sniffing me and my wings and finally stuffing a handful of sage into my pocket with a smile. I place my hand on the door and a shock goes through me, it feels as if I'm being searched down for any threats, after a few seconds it goes away and I slowly open the door and step inside…

….

I look around in a pitch black room that I can feel is enormous; as my eyes adjust the large hall is illuminated in one spot revealing a man on an elevated throne of extreme intricacy. The throne is clothed entirely by ruffling velvet sheets that cascade down in flowing waves like cloths of blood. In between the ruffles are blossoming black carnations, thick and healthy, thorns traverse every facet of the throne intertwining with lace that shimmers like gold and complemented by multi colored silk scarves…very eccentric. I stare in awe at the exotic throne and finally I'm jolted out of surprise by the man who suddenly stands out upon it. Wearing simple black velvet pants and a black velvet high neck shirt the lord of the house of Rourke sits with legs crossed nonchalantly, his face resting on one hand in relaxation, bearing black nails like Sebastian except much longer and very sharp…A thick bright red set of robes hang down lazily off of his form and a black mantle bearing strange symbols in silver lettering is imprinted across the front like a title; He too wears black soft skinned boots.

Raven black locks spill over his shoulders to his ankles and shimmer softly, his skin is a seemingly tan color, with a shimmer of brass in the light. I walk up slowly to the throne, my footsteps echoing in the large hall clothed in thick darkness. I step up towards a royal blue carpet that materializes into the floor a few feet before the throne. I step on it...

The man inhales deeply and I feel the very room contract and expand with him "well, well, well… how nice to finally meet you…birthling…"

The demon lord's voice rang out like a clear rushing stream…it rumbled deep and old, it felt like somewhere in that voice was the sound of ages…My chest trembled and my knees buckled a little. Those few words felt like they touched me, physically and I was painfully aware of just how small I was, of just how powerless in the presence of these blasted soul eating thieves. Still, not losing my control over the situation I push through my indecision and decide to reply in the manner of noble etiquette and hope that these introductions are the same for demon nobility.

Stopping the trembling in my gut I incline my head "I am Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhive estate and personal guard to her majesty the Queen of England."

"Oh really...not anymore…" he whispered strangely

Slowly he opens his eyes, as if it is an act of strength in itself and I soon see why. A pair of glowing golden orbs comes to lock eyes directly with me…a cats eyes, if they were human, a soft black slit in the middle dilates when fixed on my eyes and soon I'm locked in place where I am. We lock eyes and I feel the strongest sensation of being searched and prodded from the inside than I have ever felt before. The demon lord grins a slow feline smile, mercilessly stripping me of all of my memories and picking through them at leisure…of my daily life…of my personal thoughts…of my captivity…of my paren—

"Stop it!"

The words tear out of me like a tornado struggling up from my lungs and stretching my throat. Memories that I tucked neatly away tore at the fringes of my mind and suddenly…though I killed my captors…though I destroyed the ones who plagued me with humiliation…though I left my soul behind…I was feeling just as I did before, human and angry…so angry…

"Grahhhhhh!" the yells continue to claw out of my chest and tear through the air of the silent hall, As I yell my frustration and anguish the silence is a comforting friend, ever listening…and those golden orbs that hold me in place, washing me in the pool of my own soul….I find I am satisfied, I have never felt such a feeling of release, even better than bringing humiliation…to live with abandon…to live according to my own feelings, my own desires…to lose the shackles I still keep all this time…to be wild…to be unrestrained…

"To be a demon…" I hear the demon lord finish in a rumbling tone.

Looking at me hunched over the demon lord smirks "Now that's the kind of bow I expect." He comments nonchalantly

When the screaming stops I fall to my knees feeling languid…but alive…The demon lord chuckles deep and warm…

"You're pretty odd, for a demon lord." I find myself blurting out, not thinking too clearly about the consequences…and wondering what consequences are again.

The demon lord chuckles, his eyes reducing to calm amber with the same red outline as Silv's, the feline eye's disappearing. "And your pretty interesting…to be the birthling." He replies

"What did you do to me?" I ask, getting to my feet

"I merely helped you settle into your skin, is all." He replies with a yawn revealing sharp long fangs

"What do you want from me?" I ask

The sound of the shrine bells ring from down the hall causing the demon lord to shift to feline eyes once again. "Hmm…if you want to know, I suggest you stay for a little scheduled meeting I'm having…I know you'll do it…it's an impossibly convenient opportunity for you to gather information…birthling." The lord says with that lazy feline smile…like I'm something between a small helpless child and a ball of exciting yarn.

I look to the doorway that fills with multiple tall shadows. The demon lord stands up and walks down the clothed stairs from the throne and I truly see how tall he is, towering over me at 6 feet. With raven locks flowing and eyes dancing, clothed in shadow and bright blood colored robes, he appears the epitome of capricious terror and those eyes have me speechless and trembling once again. He walks up to me and takes my hand. I find I jolt at the feel of it…warm…almost human…the demon lord smiled at my fascination and brushed the backs of his nails gently across my cheek with interest. I take a step back, preparing to plow ahead with questions once more but am stopped short by a quick look deep into my eyes. He slowly places his finger in front of his mouth motioning for me to be quiet as the steps get louder.

In one swift moment I'm hoisted into the demon lord's arms and he carries me into the shadowy darkness, his eyes piercing it like light houses. When we come to the center of a pool of calm light a see a circular dais made of black marble in the center of the other part of the hall. On the marble dais are clear glasses made for wine filled with a neon blue liquid that glows fluorescently in the shadows around the table. The demon lord walks me over to the dais.

"Today is the bi-weekly meeting of the council of Elders… Elder families…All of the demonic lords of the noble houses will be present and I can guess that today's meeting will not be about the usual petty discrepancies." He says with a fangy smirk, those orbs piercing me again.

As hard steps come slowly into the area of the dais, the demon lord whisks me under his robes and tells me to me hush. "The other Elders have arrived sooner than expected, Just keep quiet and stay under me…I'm not in the mood to explain why the Underworld's most wanted has taken residence in my lair." He growls

I start to protest but a level look from those eyes leaves me timidly giving a nod of ascent. "Don't make any noises or move around too much, my scent will smother yours…Also, my name is Baal…just Lord Baal."

…

I stare at him in quiet disbelief…Baal…Baal…the Baal? As in the Baal of the ancient Babylonians, the earliest demon god of antiquity…the pagan god of the Egyptians…the oldest and most commonly worshipped demon of the ages?...that Baal? I think to myself. Baal laughs deep and bestial in his throat…"Yes, that Baal." He replies easily

I suddenly feel very vulnerable in front of this ageless giant in the demonic and human world and shrink back a little; he sits down in the large outer seat of the dais and motions for me to sit next to him. He places his robes over me until I'm covered in a velvet tent of red. The steps of at least 6 people walk sinuously towards the other side of the dais, black shadows moving in darkness.

Each of the six stands in front of a large marble seat in the dais and in a flash multiple colored slatted eyes shine in the darkness fluorescently.

"We are of those who shepherd the children of the night." They all say in unison, a pair of eyes for each color of the rainbow.

Baal stands and I scrunch up to keep his robes from sliding off of me. "I am of those who shepherd those who shepherd the children of the night." He says with a fangy smile

With that they all raise their glasses of fluorescent blue liquid and drink slowly, finishing at the same time and resting their glasses silently. Now all sitting down, the entire hall goes dark, 7 glowing eyes, according to the rainbow pierce the darkness as they begin to speak. I grab hold of Baal by his shirt out of sheer survival as it feels we are suddenly suspended over a dark abyss, a clawed hand rests on my hand in what I take is an attempt at support, but it does nothing.

One demon lord with blue glowing eyes stands into the light to reveal a short plumb man dressed in all black with a set of blue velvet robes. His face is goblin-ish, sporting a warted nose and sagging skin. Were it not for the wide youthful glowing orbs set in his face I would think he'd topple over and break.

Baal tells me telepathically "Norst."

"Now, as speaker of the council I will begin." Norst says gravely with importance "There are few incidents that warrant our attention in the Underworlds…few… perhaps an invasion of territory or a gang of demons terrorizing the lesser lands and maybe even a few cases of humans being spirited away but never has there been cause to have such…(he looks around knowingly)…unrest amongst ourselves." He finished with a resolute expression.

The other demon lords appeared to be thinking, after a long moment of silence, Baal speaks up "Why don't we cut the crap…my fellow fiends…what is the event that has brought us here…what has us all in an uproar? (He grins, his eyes flashing mischievously)….Nightmare…" he said the word slowly and all of the lord's eyes widened, first in disbelief and some in anger. Baal smiled obligingly and crossed his legs nonchalantly resting back further as if preparing to watch a show. The other demons didn't seem to take notice as their eyes are on each other, each trying to gage the reaction of the other.

After another long silence Baal says telepathically "As you can see demon lords can be such bores." "Your one to talk." I snap back forgetting we're sharing thoughts, Baal chuckles "Take it easy birthling…I don't want to have to punish you." He says with a cavalier tone that still sends chills through me, telling me only half of him is joking. "Looks like I'll have to ruffle some feathers…" Baal says absentmindedly to me.

He takes a deep breath…

"There is also…the issue of…the birthling—

"A MYTH!" yells the demon lord with fiery orange eyes standing up with force abruptly, the other lords look and that seems to set off a chain of yelling matches interlaced with hisses and growls. Auras of demon lord's way heavily upon the area, I'm guessing it's their 'intentions' as Silv called it. I grabbed hold of Baal and leaned in closer as the smell of sulfur begins to make me nauseous.

"You have no proof!" yells the one with green eyes furiously

"You'll hold your tongue Bast! You two day old half breed, your father's influence will not get you heard here!" yells the orange eyed one with a terrifying growl.

"Insults are uncalled for Rustic" warns the lord with violet eyes to the one with orange eyes.

The demon with indigo eyes looks from one to the other and sighs as if watching young children fight over who gets the biggest slice. The demon lord with red eyes has a sickly grin on his face, watching with ecstasy and enjoying the fighting with sick pleasure. Norst stares ahead, looking down at the sight as one who is much higher than the other.

"What are you afraid of?" Bast yelled at Rustic

"You're a fool; do you have any idea what a birthling being born in this time would do?" Rustic shot back angrily

"Destroy your precious balance…your life of fancy?" the red eyed demon lord said, letting the words leave his mouth in a soft but menacing hiss.

The indigo eyed demon looked a little surprised at the red eyed one. "So even you're interested in this thing Sariel?" he says with a smirk

Sariel flashes a look at the indigo eyed lord "You too Merdock." Is the only reply and then he goes back to the others.

"Think about it, if a birthling was born, if anything it would show us that a new era is upon us, finally finding out our origins…we know nothing of who we are…all we know is that we eat souls to survive and can make contracts with humans…we have no idea why or how the whole 'contract business' was set up and why its only humans…or why we're confined to this blasted place!" Bast says with emotion, looking from one lord to the other.

Merdock laughed cynically "It sounds to me Bast, that you don't like it here very much…blasted place? And where would you prefer to be; in the arms of some fleshy smelling human? Merdock smirks wickedly

The demon lord with violet eyes laughs "I hear he has a sweet little meat he's been eyeing from the upper world for quite some time now…I heard from the ether they made 'contact' just a few days ago…he's hooked." The violet eyed one says with amusement

Sariel grins, a kid-ish laugh escaping his lips "Ooooh, how naughty of you to reveal it Bulza…what a scandal." He laughs wickedly sparking chuckles from the other demon lords except for Baal and Norst who look on as the only two 'adults' in the council and Bast's eyes reveal even without being a human… embarrassment, he sits down and clears his throat.

"Can't we just get back to the business already?" Bast snaps, trying to assemble some pride back

Sariel shrugs and Merdock gives a wave of the hand in authority to commence the original topic. Finally Norst stands up again and comes into the only spot light of the otherwise shadowy dais and begins again.

"Part of what fellow fiend Bast says IS true, we cannot ignore the fact that frantic reports of the birthling coming into the world were given to each of us at around the same exact time…or the fact that undead soldiers that were not demons, did not possess the 'contract skill' nor consumed souls, did in fact launch attacks on many of our lands and is rumored to have engaged the birthling in physical combat…the next question, though I'm sure none of us want to admit it…is finding the master of those undead soldiers…" Norst finished again, sitting back into the shadows quietly

This time Merdock spoke "Well, if we just stick to the logistics of the incident we can glean two main points…One, the coming of the birthling sparked a chain reaction that woke something up…something old…and judging by the immediate attack…something angry…we know only fragments of historical information on the origins of the demons…of ourselves…"

Bulza stands "If you don't mind" he says lazily

Merdock inclined his head and sat down "You all know our purported history in terms of our origins but I will say it again for anyone who might not be aware…He looks directly at Baal…

I feel something sock me in the chest…as if something actually reached inside and poked my heart…I got the sensation of being searched up and down by an interested and enticed animal. Baal moves me closer to him and I feel his aura surrounding me until the searching goes away.

Bulza stops his staring and continues, an excited look on his shadowy face "Allow me (he smirks, flashing a look at Baal) to begin with a common phrase known to humans…Once upon a time… when the Earth was young, it was covered entirely in rivers, fog and mist…not unlike the fog and mist that covers the Underworld today…There was no such thing as separate races or separate species, there existed one race and the most powerful known to the land. It is said this race had access to the four great elements and that in harmony with such elements they were allowed access to knowledge of cosmic proportions…and this was okay, for a while, the planet thrived and communication and harmony came standard…but something was wrong…after eons of peace and expansion in knowledge, spirit and technology, a faction of the race dissatisfied with the direction of their growth, grouped themselves together under one leader and set about doing things that would defy human and demon morals and ethical laws to the nth degree…

This faction was a group of master geneticists and the final violation they committed was unthinkable…they spliced the genes of the one race, trying to make one that didn't possess the natural will to adhere to the universal balance…one that was not so powerful and one that didn't have a long lifespan so that they would be easier to control in terms of growth and population…this separation would lead to the human being… (He pauses) However, the human proved an even greater threat…sure they were physically inferior but their disregard for the balance proved dangerously apathetic and they began destroying things and building things and claiming things...and in extreme cases of trauma they were able to do amazing feats physically and mentally…

Needless to say the human was the thorn in the side of the faction and perhaps one of the greatest threats to the universe…the human was and still is dynamic, a pool of endless energy and potential…the perfect energy source (Bulza smiles tenderly)

However…that was not enough for the leader…a better separation from the original was desired and so they spliced again and came up with something nothing like the original…this something possessed keen intelligence, strength beyond compare and a stomach for all things gruesome…the only problem was…it no longer possessed something very vital to life, true life…a soul…

This…my fiends…is what 'we' are…the final splicing of that once whole race…we feed on humans because we have too…they have something that was taken from us and we who are chained to the deeps of the Earth must harvest it or we will die…

Bulza returns to a much more nonchalant disposition…"anyway, the story ends with the original race going into obscurity after banishing the faction to what is now the Underworlds, no one knowing where or why they up and left or went into hiding and the demons and humans were just left to their own devices…Its supposed that angels is the splicing done by the original contented races in order to provide humans with at least some protection against their much stronger…brothers…

With that Bulza sighs and takes his seat. The rest of the council is silent…After hearing that story a lot of things begin to make sense to me…Knowing for all intents and purposes what I'm about to do is madness, I pull the robes from off of my head and stand full center in front of Baal, in the spotlight and look each one in the eye. "And so that would make the birthling…" I say, leaving room for them to answer…

Instantly Rustic and Bulza bare their fangs and hiss terribly with a rumble, their eyes are impossibly brilliant, shining the weight of their anger around the room. Merdock looks unsure of what to do and Sariel smiles at me with interest, Norst looks me over with un-phased eyes while Bast stares in quiet awe. "You weren't supposed to come out until at least 2 more minutes." Baal says easily out loud eyeing every one of the demon lords.

The other demon lords look at him as if stupefied except for Norst and Sariel.

"Wh-why have you brought a human ch-child here Baal?" Rustic stammers seemingly disoriented "And…and his sc-scent is v-very str-strange you know." He finishes, body still flexed to attack

Baal says telepathically "Things might get a little vicious from here…just don't get scared…the scent will cause a frenzy." He finished

Baal placed his hand in the center of my back and slowly up my spine causing my wings to slowly unfurl, As they shimmer like dew in the light, a blood curdling snarl comes from at least three of the demon lords as they move sinuously towards me…Baal places a hand on my shoulder and looks at Rustic, Merdock and Bulza…his eyes glow that powerful gold and the slits of his eyes go impossibly thin. A black frost starts to consume the area as Baal's form shifts and wavers to something I have the feeling I wouldn't want to see in my wildest dreams. He grins full of milky fangs which stand out intimidating and dangerous…A low animalistic growl without even a hint of smoothness like Sebastian's rings throughout the hall…It's a challenge and command to all of the other demon lords…their expressions become strained until I hear their pants and withdrawals in the shadows….

"Heh heh heh ..." Sariel manages to cough out a laugh "Oh dear Baal…Balaam…our dearest Beelzebub…how we've missed you so…ha ha." He cackles out of breath in his throat

Baal smiles "If everyone is calm now I would like to introduce you to someone very special…this is (moving me a little forward)…the birthling."

In an instant everything stopped and once again everyone found themselves calm and collected and seated in their positions like children behaving. This time Baal remains standing and speaks "Okay fiends…no more games, I have places to be and I'd like to wrap this up…why is the birthling…this, Ciel Phantomhive such a threat to us all." He says, slowly looking each one in the eye.

Rustic stands "The reason is because the birthling is said to be the actual original race itself! called birthling as a title meaning 'first born' as in that very legendary race of beings! The faction, which is responsible for the genetic separation of us despised them for their complacency with the balance…they grew bored and wanted to push to their limits…If however, birthlings are being born again…that can only mean one thing…

"After thousands of years of human/demon/angel interaction…the balance is in danger and that great race is coming back to right it…" Merdock finished

Bast looks from one to the other "But…where's the consequence in that?"

"Think about it, newling." Sariel mocks "If the sides for the balance have come to right it…don't you think there'll be those who try to wrong it? Don't you think they'll come back too?"

"If we take into account the undead soldiers bearing uniforms with unknown crests it is safe to assume that the 'faction' is gathering its own as well." Norst shares

A quiet returns to the hall for a moment. "Nightmare has also awakened." Baal says, getting another set of appalled looks.

"I want proof." Rustic snaps back quickly

"Go to the dry lands yourself…mouthy git." Baal growls in annoyance "Nightmare has indeed awakened."

"I think there should be more evidence, saying that Nightmare has arisen is a very serious claim…" Norst adds in too.

"But who else would know it better…we all know that he's the gatekeeper of Nightmare." Sariel adds

There's another silence. "This will be out of place but…Baal…as gate keeper of Nightmare…couldn't you also ensure that…things do not go into a certain direction?" Bast asked slowly and slightly apologetic

Baal smirks…"You mean make sure that Nightmare does not awaken?" he replies with a knowing look into Bast's eyes "As much as I'd like to oblige you…you all know I cannot do that."

"What IS Nightmare?" I ask aloud getting yet another menagerie of looks from the demon lords.

No one says anything for a while and then Bast speaks up "Nightmare, is a dimension…it belonged to the 'faction' and is known as the womb for all demons…and…and…it is rumored, that the leader of the faction…rests there, sealed away for all eternity…" he finished, warranting sour looks from Rustic and Merdock.

I nod my head "I see…and you're the gate keeper of this dimension?" I look at Baal who nods with a smirk

"What would happen if Nightmare awakens?" I probe further

This time Sariel answers simply "Then the entire Underworld will be turned upside down and the Upper world will suffer."

"Why." I demand

"Do you have any idea what lies inside of Nightmare you nosy little fool?" Rustic snarls in a mocking tone…"Do you have no concept of the danger this world would be in!" he snaps in anger

"What I know…" I begin "Is that this Nightmare business has some of the Underworlds most powerful lords shivering in their boots like cowards!" I found myself yelling, despite the fear in my gut

Their eyes widen. Some in amusement, some in anger. "What would you know about it you filthy first born!" Merdock exclaims standing up "Do you have any idea the hell that Nightmare would unleash on us!"

"What is in Nightmare that has you so afraid Merdock!" I find myself demanding from the indigo eyed demon lord in true anger myself.

"How dare you!" Merdock snarled back at me standing up abruptly

"You'll know your place Phantomhive…do not forget to whom you speak." Norst added in a deep warning tone

"Why is Nightmare such a threat?" I demand louder from the group

"Because of 'what' lies there?" I bark

"Leave it alone, birthling." Bulza interjects in a low growl

"Because of 'who' lies there?" I plow ahead

"You're treading dangerously Ciel; it's not something you just say, not someone you just talk about, even here…" Bast warns with genuine concern

"I don't care; this maudlin charade has gone on long enough, I'm at my wits end!" I retort in annoyance

"I must agree birthling, you should take it easy." Sariel quips, though his grin of pure enjoyment doesn't convince me.

"Whose is there that's a threat to both the Upper and Underworlds…" I start

"Shut up." Merdock growls

"What does the first born have to do with it…" I continue

"Keep out of this birthling." Bulza snaps

"What do 'I' have to do with it!" I push even further, staring down each demon lord."

"Enough!" Norst yells, his disposition of superiority disappearing completely, leaving just an ornery demon behind.

"You're all acting as if the god damn boogey man was hiding in your very closets!" I hiss

In an instant Merdock has me by the throat, pulling me close to his face, A dove skinned man with straw blonde silk hair seethes at me in the small speck of light over the dais with indigo eyes flaring. Baal watch's tentatively as the angry pants of the other demon lords permeate the silence.

"Now…newling…you were saying?" Merdock scowls

Out of nowhere an anger rises up in me from an unknown place, I grab Merdock by the collar as well and pull our faces even closer…"Give me a name Merdock…" I find myself growling, my eyes burning hot

"Or what…" Merdock retorts evenly

"Give me a name." I say again, my voice rising, temper flaring when I consider the amount of time I've wasted on being told what I can't know as opposed to what I should know.

"I don't know any name." Merdock replies stubbornly

"Give me a name!" I yell

"I don't know!" Merdock hisses back

"You'll give me a name now!" I snarl

"No!" Merdock growls

"All I need to know is a name!" I roar

"You'll shut your mouth or I'll have your head on a plate Ciel Phantomhive!" Rustic snarls standing with Norst, eyes blazing

"No! I'll have 'your' head on a plate! By my cursed name and that of the Queen if you don't tell me who it is!" I yell back

The entire council room becomes in an uproar as Ciel stands neck and neck with the lords of the Underworlds in a heated one against all debate….

"TELL ME!" I bark at the council of Elder families in full challenge

"You'll get nothing from me." Norst says bitterly

"WHO IS THE ONE THAT POSES A THREAT TO BOTH HUMAN AND DEMONS ALIKE…WHO IS THE LEADER THAT IS KEPT IN THE BOWELS OF NIGHTMARE!" I roar commandingly

"Lu…Lucifer…"

The faint whisper comes from Bast who says it with the slightest of breath, as if afraid to even give the word too much breath, shrinking further into the shadows. All of the commotion stopped, all of the tempers cooled, even Sariel lost his smirk. Silence filled the dais once more. I thought to myself…That's what the fuss is all about, Lucifer? Well he's been the number one trouble starter for Christians since the beginning, every bad thing is always traced back to him and they blame him for everything…pathetic…I wonder if it's the same Lucifer…I don't believe this, I nearly risked my hide to gain this much information and I could have found it in my very own world?

I find it absolutely ironic and funny, without realizing it I begin chuckling lightly and soon a wave of hilarity takes over as I take pleasure out of the stupidity of their fear of the poster child of darkness. The demon lords look at me like I have 5 heads.

Rustic asks incredulously "Why are you laughing at the name of the very creator of the Underworlds and all of its inhabitants?"

"Baal? Are you sure you brought us the birthling…or some lunatic claiming to be the birthling?"

Baal grins "Yes…this IS the birthling…the only one…whether his sanity is intact or not is still left up to debate." Baal chuckles

"So…Lucifer is sealed in Nightmare and is starting to awaken…is that it?" I say in exasperation, quite let down from the uncovering of such an un-exciting truth.

"Th-that's right." Bast finished

"And so…you fear him." I stated more than asked

"Yes…he is the one who created us for the sole purpose of destruction to the Upperworld and all of its inhabitants…were he to find that this is a time where the contract skill and the summons ability has allowed us to live rather comfortably among humans….there is no telling what would be done to us…it'll be horrendous." Norst said quietly, gaining nods from the other lords

"…No…it would be more than horrendous…he'd come in, nostrils flaring and blow us all to bits! Ahahahahahaha!" Sariel laughed hysterically with a grand clap of his hands, leaping into the light to reveal a young child-like face, with a short shaggy mane of crimson hair and piercing red eyes with gold outlines and a semi-manic grin. "He would come in and have us killed…he would do worst then that…he would make sure he tortured us over and over until the very end…The Underworld would be bathed in blood…and then he'd make anything left suffer cruelly…and then he'd go after the humans…" Sariel pauses, sitting back into the shadows, letting his silence tell what would happen next.

"You're god awful Sariel." Merdock spat "You seem to be hoping for that to happen…"

I sigh, thinking…"So…Lucifer will be angry because you guys essentially, haven't done your job…you were only supposed to kill humans…not make contracts with them…

"Or develop feelings for them…" Bulza sneered, giving Bast a mocking look

Bast scowled in reply

"Then who made the contract skill and the summons ability?" I asked

Baal placed his hand on my shoulder "I can answer that…the one who our legends tell us came up with the ability is a woman of unknown genetic origins…a sorceress named Herra.

The statue comes to mind and I press further "Who was she…did she have any relatives, how did she create the ability and why?" I ask one after the other.

"If you're looking for any close relatives…the closest is right behind you." Rustic answers

I look behind me at Baal who nods obligingly "Yes…there is a reason my house is given the title Nobles of the Lost Blood…it is a title honoring the fact that Herra's blood flows through our veins." He finished

"There are no records to date that show of any Herra ever existing, it was rumored that there was an old temple made in her honor but no one since the beginning of Underworld has been able to find it." Baal says giving me a knowing look that I understand means I should keep that bit of knowledge regarding the statue to myself.

"So…this Herra, made the contract skill and the summons ability and gave it to all of the demons…why? so you could have access to the human world and take their souls?…couldn't you have done that on your own?" I question

"It wasn't so that we could take souls…we were already doing that and much much more…what Herra did is gave us control over our natures and lessened the extent of our hunger by two fold…Suddenly, with time to think about things other than tearing into human beings every second and the freedom to choose our…(he coughs)…meals….the greater part of us had time to develop a structured society, a set of laws we followed ourselves… developed thought processes…developed tastes and…certain aesthetical values (that's a demon's version of morals)…In a way… it turned us from mindless beasts…into…beasts with minds…" Baal finished, silent contemplation filling the council

I take the silence as opportunity to think myself… "Just a thought…where are the demons that were not given the contract skill and the summons ability? Are there any like the originals still around?" I ask

"Of course…but their trapped." Bast replied

"Where?" I ask again

"Why, in Hell, of course." Baal finishes "That is the last thing that Herra did before her disappearance, she sealed the veil between those with minds and those without…Honestly, I don't know why on earth humans insist on using that place as a threat for any indiscretion…it's not even made for regular demons…how sick."

"Alright…I think I can see the danger now…If Lucifer awakens he'll be raging at what Herra did and he'll go about straightening his sick view of what the balance should be. You'll all be killed and probably the rest of your relatives and minions and any other demon with the contract skill, he'll break the veil that Herra set up and release Hell's demons and probably have them reclaim the Underworlds and finally…he'll launch an attack on the Upperworld…on humans." I finished, getting grave nods from the other demon lords

It's a lot for me to digest as I come to the realization that this is more than just a squabble between families but an issue that may very well affect the entire world…and I'm caught in the middle of it.

"Alrighty then!" Baal says with a clap of his hands that gets everyone's attention "Our introductions are complete and it seems that now the birthling has been caught up…However, there still remains a problem…what are we going to do about Lucifer when he finally awakens?"

The question stills everyone and for a while everyone sits in contemplation…no one wanting to make the first move, although many exchanged looks as if they knew what must be done. Now, hungry again for those strange herbs Sebastian made for me and the fact that I have been standing all day playing on my nerves I say quite absentminded but still meaning it. "I'll destroy Lucifer."

The dais went silent and a few snickers were heard…After a few more seconds of my resolute expression their expressions go from mocking to concern.

"What?" Rustic sputtered, standing up abruptly

"You're mad! If we demon lords don't have the gall to do it, what makes you think you can…"

"Because I am NOT a demon lord…" I interject "Your ties to the old ways have you assuming this Lucifer person is just as strong as when he was alive and your assuming he still has all of the same ally's as before…Your letting your fear get the best of you...and the blasted lighting in here is so poor I can barely keep my eyes open, I've agreed to destroy Lucifer…now can we please end this meeting, I am going to die of exhaustion." I snap crankily

Sariel laughs manically "So…you've just agreed to destroy the prince of darkness so you can take a nap?...rich!" he yells excitedly, spinning around in the shadows of his seat.

Bast looks at me perplexed and the other lords' looks are equally the same. Baal gives a satisfied grin that stuns me into silence…."You…" I start with realization "You planned this! You wanted me to agree to destroy him…" I state more than ask

Baal smiles…a demon's smile… "But of course, Ciel…you are the only one that can do it…there is no other with the inherent bloodline that can seal Nightmare away and pose a threat to Lucifer." He says with a voice as smooth as silk but tinged with a finality that told me I wouldn't have had a choice in the matter anyway.

I sigh "Very well then Baal…As you say, I'll destroy Lucifer, but…I demand FULL cooperation from each and every one of you…" I growl in an even tone staring down the demon lords one at a time.

With a grand flourish Baal stands and grabs the wine glass sitting on the table and toasts to me. " You have the full protection of the House of Rourke!" He yells happily, a satisfied smile on his face making him look like a younger version of Silv.

I suck my teeth.

"And of the house of Mage!" Bast yelled next, standing up in the shadows with a glowing glass like Baal's.

"And of the house of Rancor." Sariel said nonchalantly with a smile, tipping his glass to me sideways.

"I guess I have no choice…I suppose the house of Vinr will have to aid you."Merdock spat, raising his glass quickly only to place it back down.

"With my help, you should have no problem tackling the task at hand...You'll find the house of Luze to be far beyond expectations" Norst says superiorly, raising his glass.

The last two, Bulza and Rustic give no names as to their houses and simply raise their glasses at the same time and sit back down. Baal nods in satisfaction at the other council members and stands up "Alright, you'll need to know the basic layouts and maps of Nightmare…it's a dimension with many levels. The area that Lucifer will be residing in should be in one of the greater metropolitan areas preferably with a large castle estate in the center….your job will be to infiltrate Lucifer's castle and become one of his lead investigators into the current affairs of the Underworlds and the Upperworlds…he'll need to be brought up to speed and will want to gather Intel immediately…during that time you are to find as much about him as you can, befriend him….and then betray him…" Baal finished

At hearing the words betrayal my stomach went sour, Me…who would raise heaven, hell and Earth if I ever felt I had been double-crossed, am now going to be the one doing the double crossing…

"So…you're asking me to become the guard dog of the Devil." I state more than ask, just because of the sheer incredulity of it all.

"That would be true if this were London and he were the queen…I'm asking you to become the Hell hound of the devil." He finished with a simple smile

"Alright." I reply finally

"An alias will be created for you, you will be my half breed nephew on my mother's side of the family who is trying to learn true noble etiquette and of course, Sebastian will be your butler and assistant and will accompany you everywhere…Your first assignment will come in the next few weeks…" Baal said giving my shoulder a comforting pat.

I push it away "Whatever." I snap

Baal gives a knowing look and smirks "Don't worry, the remaining of your human emotions should disappear in a few days…then betrayal won't seem like anything other than the standard communication between your fellow fiends."

"Does that include betraying you?" I snap

Baal grins wickedly "It can…birthling, but I'd be careful…you have no idea who I really am." He winks

"That aside." He said "Who here knows the legend of the birthling."

"It is said, that the birthling is the closest lineage to the original race of beings, they possessed enticing souls and…wings that shined like silver and diamonds…" Bulza said, standing up into the light, revealing a striking set of royal blue locks, tied in braids all over and spilling over his shoulders, violet eyes standing out distinctly from black markings starting from his earlobes and meeting at his forehead in a spiral symbol.

Bulza starts to walk over towards me, leaving his seat on the dais. Bulza walks up to me, black cloak flowing and places a hand on my shoulder, he looks down at me with clear eyes and blinks, I look back and blink too. After a few more moments he removes his hand and looks at it, then sniffs it. "I've touched the birthling." He states like an announcement

'Ooooh me next! Me next!" Sariel yelled excitedly, getting up and almost stumbling over his blue robes which contrast brilliantly next to his crimson mane and eyes. He runs over to me and presses my cheeks together, poking and prodding with an excited semi-manic grin, he rambles on about my weight and the texture of my skin and other nonsense until a look from Baal has him grinning back to his seat.

Norst sniffs and turns his head the other way, his superior act put on once again. Bast and Rustic exchange looks and stand up together into the light. Bast, with short light green locks, warm yellowed skin, contrasting his deeper narrow green eyes and a set of deep purple robes, holds out his hand rather politely, we shake and then he introduces himself as if I were the Queen.

Rustic turns out to be an old sailor looking man, with a shaggy burnt orange beard to match a tuft of slicked back orange hair and neon tangerine eyes and sun weathered skin, His brown robes fold back to reveal even rougher hands though his mumble of greeting and hand shake are cordial and surprisingly gentle. The last one Merdock scowled at me from the shadows…"If I come any closer to you, I'm afraid you might try and kiss me again." He sneered "And then I'd have to kill you." He finished with a small grin.

"Likewise." I bite back

"You better not fail us, Jo no banken (Queen's guard dog)." Merdock growled, causing my temper to flare.

I pushed past the demon lords and walked up to the red velvet throne and sat down abruptly. Baal smiled, amusement at the corner of his lips, Sariel cackled with sick enjoyment, and the other lords watched with wide eyes. I crossed my legs and smirked, my wings unfolding and shimmering over the red velvet, all of the amusement stopped and they just watched me in fascination…"There is only one thing you all should be saying to me…" I say gravely, staring down each of the demon lords.

Sariel gives me a big grin and steps forward, a hand across his chest, Merdock looks incredulously but as Sariel eyes him and some form of communication goes on between the two, he steps forward and places his hand across his chest. Of course, Bast eagerly follows suit, with Norst giving the smallest of gestures and not making eye contact. Bulza moves next, giving me a look that could kill, if I really gave a damn and Norst trudges up slowly and follows suit. Lastly, Rustic joins in and Baal looks at me with a grin and slowly, without losing eye contact places his hand across his chest.

Their eyes all ignite, glowing brilliantly as they formally incline their heads to me…

"Yes, our lord."

[END]


	5. Chapter 5

His Butler [Eternally His]: Invasion

[Ciel]

After the meeting finally ended Baal held me gently by the arm and guided me through the shadows of the dais and away from the demon lords that stood behind to talk. I questioned as to why he was being so touchy and he alerted me that just because they hadn't attacked me when I was facing them, wouldn't mean that they wouldn't still attack me or try to kidnap me in the shadows. Once we go through the massive hall and stand at the crimson door where I entered, Baal lets out a low growl and soon the rest of the demon lords come funneling out, some with smirks and others shaking their heads. "You're so touchy, Baal…you always kick us out too soon." Sariel said with a smirk. Baal did not smile but kept his resolute expression and soon they all departed from a black window that extended like a portal in front of his shrine.

Once all of them were gone Baal sighed deeply and the air of the entire floor became light and airy. I look around and feel the air as it has a vitality and vibrancy to it once more. Baal smiled "I'm sure that feels much better…ah, it's a shame I have to place my intentions over my own home so heavily…it's just that with my position, I can't afford to let down my guard, not even for a second...such is my life" he contemplates quietly. We walk once again through the labyrinths of halls in silence, both of us taking the time to unwind in ourselves. We go down the final set of black staircases and finally come to the brown ones that are similar to the stairs in my mansion, I let out a sigh of relief as the calm color of my walls and wide windows letting in the pale blue moonlight are now the general scenery.

By a large window we see a cloaked shadow…the forest green locks are unmistakable. "Silv." I said quietly as the rest of the mansion seemed calm, the sounds of sleeping servants and the smell of polished wood reminiscent. Silv slowly lifts his head and stands up about to pounce but sees his father and retains a calm and serious expression. He walks up to us and gives a deep bow to his father who inclines his head in reply. "It is good that the meeting did not run too long, father." Silv said lightly

Baal yawned revealing his milky long fangs again and stretched "I must disagree it took longer than I had hoped…everyone was riled up for no reason, a lot of tempers flared…I'm ready to soak the day away." He replied in between yawns. Silv smiled "Shall I accompany you?" Silv asks suddenly, his disposition going from an adult to a kid who just wants to spend time with their parents…

Too bad I don't remember what that feels like anymore….

They walk me to the end of an intersection in the halls and bid me goodnight, with Silv promising in the morning to have a good long talk with me and Baal giving me a gentle pat on the head and praising me for my impeccable character during the situation.

The two go down a long hallway with royal blue walls and disappear into the shadows, Silv wrapping around his father's arm who chuckles warmly…the loving father and son. My mood is made sour by the sight as in watching them walk away I see my own self not so long ago. Feeling a little embittered, my current triumphs with the Lords of the Underworlds ebbing away to stagnant mulch in my stomach, I trudge slowly to my room, tired, hungry and dissatisfied with the state of things…"I've no one to come home too…" I whisper bitterly

"Good evening….bo-chan."

Startled from my own self musings I saw Sebastian standing in front of me. He stood with a tray of even stranger looking herbs and fruits and nuts and a strange smelling liquid in a wine glass that smelled intoxicating. I looked around to see a large porcelain tub filled with lavender and the steam gave the room a light scented haze. My pajamas lie on the bed and my blankets have been pulled back a bit just right for me to tuck in easily. I looked at Sebastian with a little surprised as he smiled at me calmly. I shook my head to myself…"I guess do have one person to come home to…."

Sebastian gave me an inquisitive look and I smiled "Good evening Sebastian…Honestly, demon lords are the most stubborn bores I have ever had the privilege to meet." I said with a sigh.

Sebastian chuckled "I do hope it was a productive meeting though." He replied walking up to me I sighed "Yes, it was productive…almost too productive."

"Well," Sebastian starts, taking off my robes and slowly undressing me…"You certainly smell like it was productive…they're scents are all over you…it's terrible, tainting my young master." he silently berated them

"Don't worry." He said picking me up gently to my surprise "You'll be cleaned up soon enough."

I yawned.

Sebastian looked at my back and gasped when he saw a small bruise I had gotten from our initial journey here.

He looked at me seriously "Bo-chan…did they hurt you in anyway?" he asked with alarm. I chuckled in spite of myself at his reaction "No, No, I'm alright, just tired." I say with half closed lids. "Now, be on with this so I can sleep…if you don't mind…"

Sebastian smirked "As you wish, my master."

Sebastian carried me to the tub and sat me gently inside; I soaked for a little while as he washed my hair and told him about the endeavor from the very beginning with many snide comments made by Sebastian that I'm sure would have sent the lords on a rampage. He fussed over me with the greatest detail washing me two or three times before I swatted him away and asked him what was wrong….He remained silent, giving me a strange look, I leaned over to him and looked him in the eyes…"Sebastian." I say in a warning tone. He looked at me once more and sighed "I must apologize…today I let you go up to the slaughter…those demon lords…things could have gone very badly today, young master."

I sigh "but they didn't…I came out alive, and even got a "yes, my lord from them." I rattle off in as relaxed a tone as possible.

Sebastian looked at me for a while and then chuckled; he stroked my head gently "That's my bo-chan."

"But…" he continued with a growl "We will have to do something about them saying "Yes, my lord …that too, is something that only I should be privy to as I am your only butler and you are _my_ young master." He finished, deep in thought.

Once I've had my bath my mood improves considerably. Now feeling completely at ease in my comfort of covers, Sebastian sits down across from me and begins writing in a black book. I watch him diligently scribbling away and my eyes close slowly with his shadowy image…"Sebastian, I'm going to sleep now…" I say

He gets up with a small smile and walks over to me, the soft moon light making him look almost angelic, almost… and places a hand on my head, ruffling it gently…"Goodnight…bo-chan."

[Sebastian]

Now with my young master sleeping soundly I watch him for a little while and then set about cleaning up everything, finally relaxed. I spent all day worrying over how the meeting would go, when I heard Silv pacing back and forth upstairs and then the mansion began to rumble I nearly ran up there and created a scene, it took Silv and a party of demon guards to keep dragging me back down the stairs and the yelling…I couldn't even sit still, I broke every dish I touched…If bo-chan would have seen me I'm quite sure he would have never let me live it down. I sigh when I consider my explosive behavior while my young master was busy and hope that Silv keeps the little episode to himself.

As the hours wane I find that sleep eludes me, I'm surprised seeing as how in the human world demons lose their want for sleep so now that I'm back I should be ready to sleep the nights away. The image of my bo-chan plays over in my mind, his actions a few hours before…the way he looked at me when he walked into the room …

I stopped myself short, my face growing hot in my own reverie; I get up and walk over to my young master, stroking his head once more to his contented sighs. I lean in close and brush my fingers slowly across his cheek; it's still just as warm and as soft as I remember it…

I sigh heavily, feeling very strange and off my balance so to speak. giving up sleep for the night I watch my young master's small heaving chest, haunted by those midnight blue pools…haunted for the first time by those longing midnight—

[Ciel]

My eyes fluttered open slowly as the soft candle-light of morning woke me. I looked over groggily to my right to see Sebastian leaning back heavily in an ornate arm chair with his head turned to the side sleeping….

Sebastian sleeping? I sat up with a jolt and stared at his sleeping face, he appeared to be sleeping peacefully. I wondered what made him so tired that he would fall asleep so recklessly. I push the covers from over me and get up, tip-toeing over to him and peek closely at his face. I lean in and blow over his eyes, feeling mischievous. I wonder if he sleeps like a bat? Unable to be woken except by a bright light… I pick up the candle and wave the light in front of him, still nothing…getting curious I poke and prod him from all sides, doing a merry go round around the chair. After slipping on my night shirt and falling I get up abruptly, fuming and pull one of the darts from out of my drawer (looks like Silv had that down too) walking up to him again I prepared to poke him close range but a sudden ungloved hand takes me by surprise. Sebastian pulls me closer, holding my hand and looks up at me with alert eyes, analyzing the situation, a slow smile takes form and he chuckles in spite of himself. "Looks like I left you alone too long, bo-chan…allow me to prepare your breakfast and morning attire…we have a long day ahead of us." He finished

A smiling Silv comes walking in with a green night shirt and hair all over in a mess but pauses as he sees us "oh, didn't mean to interu—

"No, not at all…" Sebastian interjects brightly assuming his butler heir and moving past me swiftly, gently unlocking his fingers from mine in a gentle caress with a concentrated look fixated on me and in the same moment looking ahead as if nothing occurred, he continues putting away my nightshirts, making an effort to keep his back to me.

Silv rushes over to me and scoops me up, swinging me around "Ciel! Good morning, did you sleep well?" he asks against my protests

"Yes, yes, Silv, I slept very well….now, about today—

Silv makes a gesture to hush me "First we must have breakfast…father demands it…" (he leaned in and winked) personally though, I just think he wants to send you off on your first assignment with well wish's…he's a bit of a romantic…" Silv chuckled and after telling us to not be too long in coming down, leaves the room quietly.

Now alone again I look over at Sebastian, his back still to me, I want to say something about our 'little moment' but I'm not sure what to say. It's certainly not the first time Sebastian has moved unnecessarily close to my face but…this is different…it's not like I have a soul or something for him to sneak peeks at when he feels longing…there's nothing there anymore… I look over at Sebastian who looks at me from across the room with an expression I can't quite place.

"If you have something to say to me butler, spit it out…" I find myself flushing for no reason, the look in his eyes…it's unnerving.

Sebastian smiled

"I enjoyed our days of play...bo-chan...And I must admit, though embarrassing on my part...I was hoping you'd bite if I left myself as bait." He finished with a warm chuckle "I do hope we can finish our little game." He finished cryptically

Something in his tone had me tongue tied...stupid butler wanting to play with me and getting sentimental...he was trying to bond with me and it was true that we'd had so little time together recently. I wanted to say we would finish later or set up a time where we could meet but every other option made my face grow hotter and before I let that butler see me cherry flavored I found myself blurt out loudly

"Tch...fine! If it makes you happy I'll poke you with as many darts as you like!"

Sebastian looked back at me in surprise and laughed loud and hard for almost a minute.

"Don't laugh!" I barked entering into beet red territory

Sebastian calmed enough and reached over to me and ruffled my hair gently. He smiled "Yes, my lord ."

Ciel

I went down the likeness of my stair case and walked down a long hallway, the same frames lined the walls but the pictures held what I guessed were the families of the house. I entered the dining room to the sight of at least four of the lords sitting at the table with eggs and bacon in front of them. Sebastian is waiting at the end of the table with my meal on a silver cart and a tense smile and posture. Upon further inspection I see the other two lords glaring at Sebastian. I look to Silv who seems nervous and Baal with a light smirk making all the motions of eating a full meal with an empty plate in front of him and nothing on his fork. Sariel pokes at the human meal with a sick smile flicking eggs on the table cloth while Bast looks uncomfortable, sitting a few inches away from the plate. Merdock scowls at Sebastian and Bulza grins deviously behind him, egging the tension on.

I shake my head "honestly, what the hell are you guys doing?"

Sariel smirks "experimenting...human food is so weird...ehehe...I like it." He says swirling around the eggs

Baal shrugs "well, you know...I've always wanted to try it, so..."

"I'm sorry Ciel, I tried to look up the perfect human breakfast setting and foods but... (grimaced at the other lords)...it didn't turn out as I thought..." Silv said apologetically

"Bo-chan." Sebastian said pulling out the seat and sitting a plate of fruits and another glass of green liquid in a wine glass for me.

I sit down resigned to get involved with the antics of the elder families again.

Merdock immediately scowled at me and I sucked my teeth in response. He brushed a blonde strand away and fixed me with a look. "I'm glad you have time to eat a gourmet meal...considering the worlds are in peril as we speak."

I sat my fork down and stared back "And I'm glad you have time to play around with human food." I replied returning to my meal. Merdock flushed irritably

"Don't lump me together with that sick man!" He snapped pointing to Sariel who waved like a child and grinned.

I continued to eat while the rest of the lords except Sariel and Baal tried to stave off the awkwardness. Merdock sighs after a while and gives me yet another look. This time I took the time to snap "what is it?" I bark

"Can't you hurry up?" He twirls a knife between his fingers "we didn't come here because we wanted to see you eat and you're taking forever." He rattles off annoyed.

I smirk and begin counting very slowly the seconds it takes for me to eat and drink. Merdock seethes as I taunt him by moving 2 times slower. He stands, eyes glowing slightly "shall I assist you in eating?...my Lord..."  
>"Do your worst. " I growl<br>Merdock takes on a darker look and from the shadows I can see clearly the outline of...something...he moves in with a slow smile.

"Hey...birthling..." He tries to say in a coaxing tone that still comes out shady as hell. I start to feel something poke at my insides "what are you? -  
>Before I finished my sentence Sebastian was standing before me, a hand behind his back. His eyes ignited slowly to a furious red and he smiled gently which for the first time seemed like the creepiest thing I'd ever seen him do. Merdock looked and his own eyes shined, staring down Sebastian.<p>

"A butler should always know his place...this is between two individuals of importance...not the hired help." He snapped evenly, trying to keep calm.

The air got tighter as Sebastian swallowed to maintain whatever was trying to escape him as well. Baal looked at Sebastian and shook his head in resignation while Silv looked frantically from Sebastian to Merdock and then to the surrounding room.

"Ah, I have forgotten myself." Sebastian replied with a mouth full of canines.

"Control yourself man!" Silv blurted out in alarm

Merdock laughed "Not to worry...you think I'd-

"He's not talking about you." Baal finished with a serious glance at Sebastian.

I looked up to my butler to see the golden outline blazing around his eyes. A hand behind his back clenched tight made it look as if to keep himself from lashing out. Black feathers fell slowly as shadows creeped up the walls. Merdock looked unsure as he stood back from the intense aura.

"Who are you?" Merdock asked with a still look  
>"Ah, I've forgotten myself ...I am Sebastian Michaelis...I am this young lord's guardian...and simply (with a smile) one hell...of a butler.<p>

"That glow... this isn't..." Merdock looked back at Baal with a disturbed expression.

Baal simply nodded casually "it is..." He replied calmly

Bast stood up nervously and began to move from his seat "advear..." He whispered tensely causing the other two lords to look and also stand up from their seats. Merdock looked back to Sebastian and stepped away from his own chair begrudgingly but with an heir of caution as Sebastian eyed him like a king cobra looking for a reason to strike.

"We've got no business with you advear...stand down." Rustic said in an even tone

"Ah...but you do..." Sebastian replied with an icy voice "you see, as long as I am around I cannot tolerate this blatant disrespect of my Lord that has been occurring in my absence." He smiled, an enormous shadow building behind him.

"I think I should let you know what I expect in regards to my young master." He continued

"You dare order us around!" Merdock yelled incredulously

A flash of Sebastian's eyes silenced Merdock immediately "I am not giving orders...no, merely, a suggestion or two." Sebastian finished, regaining slight control of him self. "I require but a few humble things when in the presence of my Lord...one, respect him at all times, two, keep your distance from him at all times, three, do not touch him, ever...and finally, the most important, the thing you must never forget is to never...ever...ever...take it upon yourself to say "yes, my Lord".

The dining hall was quiet as the lords looked in awe. Sebastian turned his head slowly and smiled "am I clear?" He finished

the ashen faced lords nodded slowly and waited for Sebastian to return to his former self. When he did the lords sat down and scowled at Baal who sat once again with his head resting in his palm looking bored.

"Thank you for telling us that the birthling had found his advear!" Bulza snarled quietly across the table at Lord Baal.

Baal opened his eyes and smirked "I love a good show."

Silv grimaced at his father who immediately looked apologetic in front of his son and looked contrite as Silv gave him a fervent lecture on the manners of a host. Merdock continued to look unhappy, while the rest of the lords struck up easy conversations. Once again I felt the pangs of bitterness... I've never felt so far away...if these were feelings as remnants of my humanity, I prayed they ebbed and disappeared soon.

Sebastian

I watched my bo-chan look longingly at the sight before him and sighed...I was quite proud of myself and felt redeemed for being able to set the record straight and reclaim my honor in defending the young Lord...however, this was something I was not so good at...how to defend his sense of self?...my bo-chan was now a demon, anything I did now outside of protecting him physically would have no explanation...other than my own willingness to.

For some reason that thought made me feel a little embarrassed yet somehow I knew that I just couldn't sit idly by and watch my bo-chan look so bitter...I needed to gauge where his head was at and we needed to get moving. Sitting in one place for too long always bothered him...

"Bo-chan." I said gently, startling him from his reverie and getting a distracted look. "Why don't we finish up and head some place quiet...where you can think."

The young Lord looked at me with bright eyes at the words quiet and place. I removed his dishware and we left the noisy table in silence. I picked a balcony of the manor that was shaded by a half tent. My Lord walked in to find a cushioned red wine lounge chair and a small polished desk facing the forest fields covered in fog. Small summer green flecks of light danced behind a screen of indigo that was the sky. My Lord sighed when he heard the gentle slosh of water running from the streams around the manor.

He took a seat and folded his hands, staring at them intensely. My master was being indecisive...ordinarily such a thing would provoke me to teasing but today just didn't seem right...there was nothing to gain by it...still...

"Bo-chan..." I began "it seems to me that you are unsure what to do...now while this can be rather enticing when a human does this, I can assure you when a demon does it is most pathetic and distasteful..."

A there...I've gone and said it...the young Lord leaped from his seat and hurled a table at me, I did not dodge it as my Lord would enjoy the sight of the table crushing on impact with me. He rants loudly about the state of affairs and about the pathetic demon lords even saying snide comments about Silv and Lord Baal. He curses twice when venting about Merdock and lastly yells angrily about the situation of the worlds and how my good for nothing observations would be better off staying in my bowels.

The moment comes where the ranting stops and continuing to pace my Lord gets quiet. I know what he wants but I'll not give it to him yet...I'll not give him peace just yet, after all, opportunities for me to take revenge on that bo-chan for inviting such disaster in my life don't come very often. He stops pacing as it begins to rain and watches it for a moment and then looks at me.

Ah, there it is… a flicker, a spark...of my old bo-chan...Yes, watch me longingly...show me the rawness in your eyes...those slumped shoulders...the crease in your brow...yes, show me more...more of the human I craved...more of the life that I blessed as God...

"Sebastian."

My Lord called to me in a solemn voice, with steel and pain and wracked with resolve...ah, give me more...more of that...I close my eyes and can almost see the soul of beauty I lost. I know it's quite wrong to tale pleasure like this but I can't help it, these moments are far too few. Feeling satiated I open my eyes and look at my young Lord clad in black and blue velvet...so, human looking...very well then...I'll reassure you...just as I've done before, just as I'll continue to do.

"Young master...your temperament concerns me...and I believe you should be reminded of something..." I bow on one knee and bow my head deeply, hand across my heart. "I am yours to command and do with as you please...I can be your greatest pawn and take as many spaces as you like...I follow no rules so do as you will...I will not leave you and I will defend you into eternity...this is my truth so count on it...for I do not lie...as humans do..."

The look on my young master was enticing. His eyes took on a life that glistened as powerfully as the first day we met. His mouth became a thin line of determination and he stood square and turned away from me...

"Sebastian...we must leave this place...in order to truly figure this thing out..." He said finally "we know where we must go so that is where we will head...to Nightmare...to see Lucifer."

I bowed deeply "yes, my Lord."

The remainder of our time on the balcony consisted of creating multiple safe routes with which to leave and studying the map of Nightmare which didn't help us much since the only maps were thousands of years old and virtually faded. I created a list of items we would take along with us and finally it was decided that we would leave in two weeks, so as to put everyone off their guards. Ordered to speak of nothing of our plans I went through my tasks of taking care of bo-chan and keeping the lords in check that frequently enjoyed testing my young lord's patience.

I had my favorites though. Sariel was a bit misunderstood but I respected him for keeping his child's form even though he was older than me by eons. Most lords settled into routines and became fixed it their ways making them age over time. However if they could still feel as young as children and constantly hungered for life then they would age slowly or not at all and their power would be magnified immensely...the only drawback I'd have to say would be that such power and wisdom contained in such a youthful form could make the Lord a little screwy, as Sariel was an example of that.

Still, his intelligence never ceased to amaze me and on days where the young lord was training or having a meeting, Sariel would wander around the manor following me and reciting entire human novels from memory. It was quite impressive and very soon I found myself simply asking for a book and the page number aloud and hearing it from him as opposed to reading.

He was very interested in me and I had my suspicions that I was a sort of older brother figure. Quite new for me actually since I'd never played such a character before. However, it was not unpleasant and I found myself quite pleased with teaching him all about the human world since he had never been.

Thus I spent my days indulging myself and tackling for dominance with the lords and then during the night I was solely for my bo-chan who would be tired and ready to rattle off to me about the day. Slowly the day came forward to our departure and that night it began to rain. Bo-chan actually smiled and sighed...as far as I knew he always hated the rain. When I questioned him about it he looked thoughtful... "Ah...I suppose I did..."  
>was the answer he gave me with sleepy demon eyes.<p>

My demon eyes were red...the perfect shade to match my rancor, my aesthetical demon nature...however, my young Lord's were different. They were a deep glowing blue, a weepy blue...and when they shifted, now I guess since this new addition to his blood...they were black...pitch black all around...one blue jewel glowing in sea of darkness...they suited him perfectly.

He gave me a look..."Stop drooling over your own kind..." He said lightly as he lay in bed all wrapped up, watching the rain and shadows.

I felt myself flush, had I really been fawning? This was unusual...for me, however I had to keep in mind that I was hungry...and since bo-chan was the only thing around-

Zzzzz!-

"Bo-chan!"

"What is...Sebastian!"

An explosion erupted outside of the manor and the shock sent an enormous stone statue crashing into the window and my young Lord and I flying into the door and crashing against a vase outside in the hall. Thankfully I held him tight and managed to leave him and myself un-scarred. Another explosion tore through the manor sending glass shattering in all the windows and rocking the building by its foundations. The last blast must have been special because it felt as if my entire being were jolted out of itself.

Bo-chan screamed as the sound caught his newly sensitized ears and I tried to hold him as best I could in a manner that would muffle the sound as much as possible and pushed forward through the crumbling manor and the darkening of my vision. More explosions went off and then I heard the faint sounds of multiple steel boots and banging from the back entrance of the manor..."My Lord...we are under siege." I whispered gravely.

Going straight through the front door I crashed outside on the garden beds. To my horror...there were soldiers...The undead had gathered en masse clothed with blue and the sigil of the moon slash and star...damn...they stood still with glazed eyes as if being controlled by someone...the blue moons did nothing to hide their hideous faces and the fog gave the air a stench that put my bo-chan in a coughing fit...there had to be at least a hundred of them...the undead were perhaps the only thing that might give a demon a nightmare...for they lived to consume flesh...and that meant any flesh...even my own...I may have enjoyed consuming souls but I sure as hell did not want to be the one consumed!

Yet...my bo-chan was feeling sick and I did not know how long he could hold up to the miasma these beasts were giving off. I was faced with a decision, to either hold out until Baal had returned...or risk losing my bo-chan to these hungry animals...

Of course there was no other choice, I would not betray the young master...ever...this whole thing had in part had been my fault for not being able to protect him...from giving too little thought to our potential enemies...no...I had no other choice I wanted to employ...

Ciel

I stood and faced an army of undead creatures clothed in blue, their eyes glowing glazed lavender strikes me as puppet like more than anything. There had to be at least a hundred of them...at least...Sebastian stood still making no sudden movements as it seemed they were blind physically. I could tell he was in deep thought...about what, I did not know...

In an instant Sebastian whispered something to me and I found that it was all I could do to keep from yelling from the top of my lungs and blowing an ear drum of his. Leave me? Just what the hell was he talking about? Go to Nightmare alone and leave him? I was so shocked I had no words to say nor an adamant refusal...something in the gentle-ness in his voice told me we had no other option but to split up, I'm sure with his new power he could run full force and blast them away but then there was me...I wasn't an advear, I was barely a month old...Sebastian, no matter how quick could not take on one hundred undead beings and defend me from the other hundred sure to come from all sides...he would have to put me down...and then...

I sighed deeply... Because for now this was goodbye...

I looked my butler in the eye and pulled his face as close to mine as possible without inciting an attack from the puppets. "This is an order..." I locked my eyes with his and he focused his gaze attentively..."you are not to let yourself be killed...and as soon as you have an opening to escape...you are to come to me immediately...understood?" I finished

He inclined his head "yes, my Lord."

Our farewells made for the moment he bent down low and lowered me to the ground... I was instantly catapulted into the air in high speed. My yell incited the undead into action and in mere seconds I watched As Sebastian was surrounded and over taken "no!" I found myself yelling as Sebastian tore off his own arm to get away from a band of undeads...he had lost his arm before but...it meant something different this time. I found myself yelling Sebastian's name as I watched him slaughter tens and twenties and thirties of them in one blow but stagger because of the blood loss and...and no nourishment...

A blast from a machine headed by one of the undeads slammed into Sebastian and I was blown away by the aftershock into a soundless oblivion...  
>"Bo-chan...bo-chan..."<p>

I hear my name being called softly...its Sebastian...I'm being called to wake up now...I probably have a boring meeting to attend to...the servants will be a pain in my rear end again...wait...no...No this isn't right...I'm not home...I'm not home...I'm not...

"Sebastian...!"

I jolted up in a throat curdling yell. My eyes burning from the rapid change to demonic and my finger nails sharp and pointed as if to attack...I licked my dried mouth and blood trickled...a pair of feline like fangs nicked me...my own fangs...

I stood up...woozy and burned from the blast of the explosion. Panic flooded me since my vision was blurry and things kept fading in and out. I heard muffled noises...muffled sounds...I probably had damage to my own ear drums. I pressed forward from the grassy shadowy patch that I had fell into (Sebastian's trajectory had been perfect.) And headed straight back to the mansion...go on without him? Leave his death on my conscience? Wait like an old maid for him to come back? The hell I would.

I trekked slowly and carefully through the brush and I let my demon instincts move me in a direction I had no idea was right or wrong but too disoriented to check. Finally a few miles up I see an opening...

"Boom! -crrrAackkk!

A flash of gold lightening descended upon the ground in an instant and thunder bellowed out of nowhere. I looked up and saw a figure in robes of red...the black locks...the feline's eyes...  
>"Baal!" I croaked with a dry throat unable to give even a whisper, though I knew he was miles high...miles high...and raging mad...<p>

The ground began to quake and erupt as shards of rock jutted from the ground..."you filth!" He snarled in the most inhumane voice I'd ever heard. His true form flared and in an instant he was...this thing...this big shadowy spiky...thing and was swallowing them whole...weapons and all...I saw a spark of red lightning dance and heard a manic laugh...I knew it had to be Sariel...only he could laugh at a time like this and with all the panic I could ever want present...the laugh made it more agreeable. Spurred on by their presence I moved forward quickly and quicker than the last time.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting I reached an opening in the field before wall of the mansion "Sebastian!" I yelled

Baal looked down at me "Ciel...stay back!"

Before I knew it a set of chains had clamped around my neck...I struggled free only to have my feet and hands bound as well...Baal went in high speed to save me but a silver dagger was placed at my neck and he stood helpless, eyes burning with rage I had never seen before as I was dragged to an unknown place...by something that was not a part of the undead...

A pitch black haze was my comfort when I awoke. I felt dizzy... and my body was sore though my earlier burn wounds had faded to light purple bruises. I sat up weakly and hit my head on something metal...

I began to panic. I moved around further and my legs hit metal bars that rang out the sound into the darkness...I yelled hysterically when I found myself in a cage similar to the one of my captivity. I know it was shameful of me...maybe over dramatic but I was caught off guard and struggling in the moment I lost it...I don't know how long I was in there but I could tell it had been a while because the shackles on my hands and feet began to dig cuts into my legs from my hours and hours of trying to break free...these were chains made especially for demons.

I laid awake in a sort of limbo...everything was quiet...and I was trapped...I don't even know where I am...

*clink*

My heart raced as I heard the sounds of many locks coming undone and of muffled hushed voices...I crouched low in the darkness and focused my demon eyes as hard as I could...I screamed...A door opened into further shadows and I was wracked by a powerful surge from the chains that delivered electricity through my limbs rendering me helpless. A set of dark cloaked shadows slipped in like snakes and stood towering over me...their auras were dark and evil and I felt like a simple bug under the microscope of a cruel scientist. A few whispers were passed between the two coming out in a series of sinister growls. After a moment of discourse they once again looked down at my limp form and they smiled...they smiled with ivory pointed teeth...a bony hand reached in and tears spilled from my eyes...what on earth were they?...that could make a demon cry...

"Guhah!"

My vision was blurry and I was freezing...I was still in the cage but the scenery was dramatically different...I coughed my lungs up for a few more minutes and set up slowly, favoring my rib cage which had deep bite wounds in it. I was in a lush parlor room similar to the rooms in London...and I was in a much larger cage in the center of a circular symbol on the wooden floor...

My heart caught in my throat as I identified the symbol...the mystic cult responsible for my suffering...for my defilement...

I Sat there quietly in utter silence...everything looked the same as it did back then...what if...

I started to breathe heavily as I went into shock over what this could possibly mean...

"Well...look whose returned to us...our little pet...our royal dog...welcome home Ciel..."

I retched.

I threw all of my guts up when I saw that man...those harlequin masks...those markings...the one who branded me. A wicked grin broke me from my reverie...everything looked the same...what if it was all a dream? What if I never met Sebastian...what if I had been on a deluded mind trip to escape the reality of my situation?

I shook my head in disbelief as I rasped the words 'no' over and over to myself again. The man was soon accompanied by the same group of monsters that branded me...that tortured me and my heart...yes, I was sure I had a heart...dropped. I fell into a state of despondency then, I recalled hot rancid breath against my cage making me gag but I was virtually oblivious to all else...shadows moved closer to me, blurs in my vision...and then...

I was beaten...

I yelled just as I did before, I didn't plead, I didn't beg, I just yelled as much as my lungs would allow...my body throbbed, as sick laughter and the sighs of sick sadists surrounded me. I looked up, my vision blurry with a welt I had gotten from not moving my face and stared at the ceiling...I thought about the same ceiling I looked to in the beginning...the same ceiling...I guess I had always been watching it...I turned gingerly to my left as my tormentors went to polish the cane that had gone dull with my lashings. I looked at the small picture of a crow perched on a manor's gate...unknowingly tears filled my eyes making the scene go blurry...

Visions of Sebastian flooded through my head. Our first meeting, our trials, and our everyday life...all an illusion...this was my fate...it had always been...

"bo-chan"..."bo-chan"

I heard the soft whispers like sweet mercy in between the pulling of chains and the crack of the whip on my chest. It may be a bit out of character but I did shed tears as his voice whispered my nickname softly. By this time hours had passed and they'd taken a break to sit amongst themselves and engage in sexual acts and substance abuse...I lied there a tear stained pulp and weakly lifted my bloody hand...my only act of defiance, I may have been beaten senseless but I sure as hell wasn't going to let them think they'd beaten me to the point of immobility.

A marking stained my hand in deep black...it was a black square...with a spiral in the center...enclosed with a circle and spokes outlining it...

A contract mark...my contract mark...

Realization hit me like a thousand trains...my throat tightened with so much force I coughed to keep myself from crying with relief...I wasn't insane! I hadn't gone mad at all...I did meet Sebastian...I did get my revenge...I did lose my soul and I was now...an official demon...

I laid there quietly pretending to be unconscious as I was snickered over for being weak. So it had all been real...I was a demon now...how could I awaken my powers?...I combed through my mind until my mental search brought me to the moment Sebastian and I went through the gate into the Underworlds...

He had said his true name and that sparked his nature...he also dropped some of his blood...well, I was covered in blood...so, check...now for my true name. I sat and pondered for several minutes frantically trying to think of something, my tormentors were beginning to wake from their stupors and as I recall beatings and torture was always worst after they'd tripped out.

Finally they started to prepare the tools that left marks, like things with spokes and small metal weights attached. I heard the sound of scorching iron and I nearly screamed...they were going to brand me again... 

In my panic I froze and just before I went off into the deep end my mother's face appeared before me...her name...the name of one you trusted unconditionally...that was a demon's true name...

I opened my mouth and took a deep breath, the smell of previously seared flesh unbearable...and I called out my true name...

-  
>An unnatural growl rings throughout the ritual room from the cage positioned in the center of it. It bounces off the walls and slithers through the cracks in the windows, scaling the walls... dropping the temperature, lowering the flames of candles...<p>

A deeper growl, much louder than before pushes throughout the room, as if alive, as if testing the boundaries of its ability...

The ritualists look from one to another as their breaths come out in white puffs and the darkness of the room becomes thick...the leader of the band of sadists steps carefully close to the cage wrapped in shadows...

"Uhahhh!"- A scream bursts from the cage startling everyone and sending the leader toppling over his fellow patrons. The screams become more animalistic as the captive with blue hair squirms against chains and steel and collars. His eyes are a shadowy black with a single blue glowing pupil in the center dilated in the extreme as he thrashes. A gust of wind tears through the room...breaking windows...cooling the oven and brands...the wind scatters shadows as the boy's hand glows with a cryptic symbol, causing the protrusion of dagger like canines and the extension of claws.

In one final yell the bars bend into themselves and fall, leaving a shadowy pile of the boy wrapped in pitch darkness, breathing heavily...

"What was...?"

A contented sigh echoes throughout the room eerily...the pile of shadows bubbles up to reveal a much older version of the young boy, fully clothed in an all black suit...a top hat sits on its head with black rabbit's ears that are moving shadows...glowing green eyes slited beyond a cats thinness look with a small deadly smile...

"Ci-Ciel?...Ciel Phantomhive?" The leader stutters from the cold and fear.

The demon turns its head to the side and smirks "Ciel Phantomhive is not in right now...Allow me to continue our little affair...I will be your first and LAST entertainment for the night..."

The leader stumbles back in surprise and the whole room goes into a panic as doors are locked and windows are sealed with shadows. Screams erupt from the room as a moving darkness starts to consume the entire room swallowing the people in it.

"You filth thought you could hide from me in hell?" The demon snarls with a bitter laugh.

The remaining men tremble in fright some losing their sanity even further. The leader backs up into a wall as the demon walks slowly towards him. "St-stay back!"

As the demon draws closer with slow steps the leader screams in hysteria as his surrounding patrons are slowly burned to death while the others are subjected to spontaneous bone breaking. After moving a few inches away the demon stops and looks down on the plumb grotesque sadist...

"Who...who are you?" The leader chokes up in between shivering, trembling and tears.

The demon pauses and sighs bearing a mouth full of fangs in a smile to the leader...eyes glowing... he tears into the leader viciously ignoring the screams surrounding him...  
><em><br>"I am...the Funtom Rabbit..."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Just want to give my thanks to everyone who comes to read this story and to all of those who reveiw...it really brightens my day and gets me pumped to do more chapters so please...keep it up! ;) If you have any questions or suggestions...make them!

Also...A special shout out to PAXLORIA!...One of the first supporters of the Underworlds Saga and 'get more chapters out there!' coach. lol

HK44

Into The Fray and God's 'Job'

CIEL

Though the road was a stretch that seemed only a a mile or two I found I had been walking for a few hours and it didn't seem to have an end in sight. The rain pounded into the dirt path making it muddy and soon I was covered up to my pants in stains with splatters on my face...(honestly)

Images flashed across my memory...of screams, of blood, of revenge and agony... but they were too far in a deep place in my mind to be conjured.

After what seemed like forever a black iron gate rose dauntingly into the purple night sky, stabbing at the clouds. I came up to it and placed my hands on it...it was stinging cold...yet another reminder I was still alive. I looked up at the notched patterns and followed my gaze until I almost snapped my neck...scaling this bohemoth would be an ordeal...I would make sure that Sebast-

Wiping what moisture I could get off my hands I leaped up onto the higher part of the iron bars and began climbing. The rain made everything a nightmare as I tried to keep from slipping back down...the wind blew stronger and the air grew tighter as I reached peak altitudes. I stopped for a breath and looked across the whole of the forest which spanded hundreds of acres. Pushing further on and another hour and a half later my hands are raw, peeling and smell of iron and I'm sitting in the crack of a large spoke jutting into the sky from the gate...

A lumpy shadow sits on a diagonal a few feet away, my body tenses and gripping the spoke I lean slowly down and sniff the air...its not a demon...shinigami?...a red light flickers from the lump and I look down and see another light flickering in response. The shadow jolted and I leaned back...I don't think it...

"Who are you." The shadowy figure asks

I keep silent, I've had about enough of being questioned. "Who are you." I retort evenly

The figure is silent..."Are you one of the new recruits?" It replied seeming to think me someone familiar.

I pondered quickly. If this was a gatekeeper of Nightmare I could be in trouble...deceit made much more sense at the moment. "Yes...I...I'm a little lost." I replied softly

The shadowy figure seemed to ponder this for a moment "Well...you certainly are one of our brighter young ones to venture off... and I guess since you made it up here you'll be taking part in our intermidiate level track" he rattled off like an instructor

I looked at him like he was daft as he stood up and began tapping the iron bar which sent a tiny sonic note beyond and below the gate of Nightmare.

"Have you lost your mind!" I hissed at him, hiding in the shadows of the spoke and holding on as the rain picked up again.

Looking at me the form chuckled gruffly "That's quite the attitude young one but you should know we're not the type of bunch to be running and hiding...we leave that to the demons..." He finished

"What?" I sputtered

"Eeeraaaaaaa!"

A bird like screech echoed through the field on the inside of the gate and the wind picked up heavily like a storm was coming... I stood up in alarm and leaned back further as the sounds of awakening guards resounded. Staring daggers at the shadowy figure he side steps onto my corner of the spoke and comes in close.

"What?" I bark

"Scared?" He asks gently

"Ha! What good is fear?" I snap back instantly

He laughs and gives me a rough pat on the head "That's the spirit...now come on!"

Instantly I'm hoisted over his shoulder as he leaps further into the air and lands on the very tip of the top spoke, still holding me, with rain falling heavily and balancing perfectly. "Your assignment is to effectively defend yourself from the impending onslaught and meet us at the base of operations in KnightSquare." he commands

"W-wait...I don't know where that is and I don't have any idea of what's down there!" I yell, almost frantic that this one fool could turn my plans upside down.

"It's alright!" He yells happily, inciting a series of hisses from below "We'll be with you...just look out for yourself...We're sure you'll find your wings..."

A blast of flames bursts into the air tearing up the gate in high speed, with me in arms the shadowy figure leaps with me from spoke to spoke and then drops a few feet lower. Arrows made of steel come en masse towards our spot and we glide easily past it and rest much higher. Coming into the shadow of a lower level spoke the figure flickers the red flame and a whole host of flickers ignite in response. Multiple shadows scale the walls with sinuous speed and then land perfectly on top of each of the spokes.

With a tremendous leap we're back on top of the gate again except hordes of creatures from monstrous birds to undead soldiers and other grotesque things are waiting for us with weapons poised for the offensive.

A soft sound resonates from everyone of the shadowy figures. I realize the sound is a vibration and the little red flames get larger on their shadows...they go from red to orange...from orange to yellow...and from yellow...to white...  
>The demons below yell in one cry of anger. Raging mad. Hissing. Spitting...<p>

When the light lowers I find myself in the arms of a man that looks like an old toughened sailor, with sun whethered gold skin and straw blonde hair. Two pearl blue eyes look down at me with laughter and an easy smile and light flaming wings has me mouth agape...

"You are...

"Aaannggellss!" The demons yell in unison and charge full force.

The Angel holding me smiles easily while dodging "Well...looks like we blew our cover." He laughs "Alright kids...let's come here and do like we always do..." He says warmly "Be sure to give your loving brethren down there a warm welcome."

With that the battle ensues, wings and claws and weapons of stone and silver clash making lightening streaks across the sky...The angels blaze through the hordes of demons in lightening speed while blasts of flames from demonic birds blasts parties of angels into the cloudy sky, war cries and insults exchange from both sides like a live action chess game.

An angel blasts one demon into the ground and raises a silver dagger to finish it off. "Take it easy!...if he's down he's dead...no use finishing him off." The Angel warns...the angel in question backs off and soars into the sky to join the melee once more.

"Why didn't you let him be killed?" I asked looking over the scene

The Angel looks down over the battle and nods..."Because we angels are in the business of investing... we have it in us to be very persuasive...and if their willing...they can help our cause with a little training... such an idea is blasphemy to them of course...but...I still like to show that we're willing to work through our differences and keep the balance...and a little mercy here and there keeps the relationship fresh." He finishes with a laugh

I watch a party of angels lock weapons with a blast of light from the sky "I take it your boss is God?"

He looks down at me and smiles "Everyone's boss is God...wanna know why?"

"No thanks...I have no need to learn of a God that doesn't listen to the cries of the tortured." I replied flatly

He looked surprised "Of course! Why would God answer anyone?...God is too busy." He said simply

"Doing what?" I asked

"Dreaming." He replied, as if it was the most logical thing in the world

"Nonsense." I snapped... irritable at his nonchalant response

"I'm serious." He added "Imagine this...What if you were a mass of everything...any and every possibility and thing in the world existed inside of you...and because you were already everything and everyone, you knew everything that could, should,or would happen and were virtually everywhere because of this...and all powerful because you were the only thing with access to everything...what do think about that...?

" I'd be considered perfect to everyone..." I replied

"But everyone doesn't exist yet...so its just you...what would you think about yourself?...knowing everything...being all powerful...having no individuality...no expression...how would YOU feel about yourself if you were God?"

I paused and then laughed the question off but the Angel frowned "Really think about it and be honest...this is the written part of the exam..." He finished with a half smile

I thought..."I would be bored...bored and lonely I guess." I replied

"Exactly...However...you being a massive blob of all things...don't understand the concept of 'you' and 'I' or 'lonely' and 'bored. You also have no sense of emotion yet but realize you are missing something vital...so what does a person do when they long for something but cannot have it or even fathom it?" He asks

"You...wish for it?" I reply with a little less patience

"Yes!" He says excitedly "Wishing is the seed, the will and intention for something...then when you wish for something...but you aren't able to get it...what do you do?...what comes from that?" He asks urgently

"A desire." I stated blandly...growing annoyed

"More than that...a desire that is so strong in the mind gives birth to what?...what will happen then?" He asks sternly

I throw my hands up "I don't know! A dream?You dream about it? What else can you do if nothing exists yet!" I replied hotly

The Angel smiled "Thats right...you DREAM...Now let's bring it all together...You're missing something vital...you want to know what it is to express yourself...but all there is is you... so you wish to be filled but nothing happens...The desire to realize yourself is so strong that you don't know what to do... so you close your eyes and then you dream...of being everything...of being everyone...of being light and being dark...feeling hate and feeling love...you find out that inside of you are stars...planets...galaxies...universes...humans,angels,demons...and you are so happy..so excited to be everything, so happy to see that you aren't alone that you can endlessly express yourself...it is such a wonderful dream that you never want to wake up...and you don't wake up...

Look around you...look around at everything you see...God...is dreaming...why do you think the world would end if God came to this world?...because God would be waking up from this beloved dream of all things..and we would cease to exist" He finished quietly

I pondered for a moment "I won't make excuses for anyone...I suffered terribly while God was sleeping on the job" I replied bitterly

The angel shrugged "Should have called an angel."

I stopped short at his response and fumed "Well then excuse me! Its only  
>logical to think that if God didn't answer the bus boys wouldn't either!"<p>

He chuckled "We're not bus boys...we just make sure our little dreamer stays sleeping...God creates and we protect...there's a chain of command to these things."

A thought occurred to me..."If I -

Sfx: eraaahhh!

A flaming ball of fire plowed straight towards us from a large demonic raven, with me in arms the Angel dodges but a flying soldier crashes into us and I go careening to the ground below. I free fall through the miasma coming to a group of hungry birds...instinctively my wings unfurl glistening silvery blue under the stars. Upon seeing my wings the demons go into a frenzy and hurl commands to destroy me at all costs, I manage to get several feet into the air but am accosted by a wave of spears and blasts of flame. The Angel I was with stared wide eyed for a moment at my transformation, a face of surprise quickly replaced by frantic concern. Flying in high speed towards me...

"Everyone! The rumors were true! A birthling is dwelling in the Hells! I repeat the birthling has been found in the Hells!...newlings get back to your mentors! Everyone else protect this little one at all costs!" The Angel bellowed with authority

In a second, wings were lined in uniform position and formed a barricade around the demons already there. The Angel that held me swooped violently down to the group like lightening and scooped me up in a powerful move that tore trees apart and the surrounding fog. The Angel looked down at me and eyes like liquid gold stared down at me intensely. After a moment his eyes calmed but maintained their color. Hordes of more demons much larger and with much stronger presences began to ooze from the forests of Nightmare in the hundreds and a powerful rumble from deep underground began to make its way in a red haze towards the gate. The angel looked at the unfolding scene and a deep crease formed in his brow and his easy countenance was replaced with steel.

"Whats wrong." I demanded calmly

"Looks like work is going to run late...really late." he said to himself cryptically

A screech much louder than before tore through the area causing the Angel to dive behind the iron of the gate in high speed. My head reeled from the sound as the noise seemed to tear apart physical land and blasted through the barricades of angels defending. A barage of red flames erupts from the ground tearing apart the landscape and sending all angels flying into the air while half of the demons were swallowed up. A set of blazing wings bursts through the air and a silver sharp beak stabs at the sky giving birth to lightening striking in a frenzy on the ground. An enormous flaming bird tears through the earth red and raging, a golden collar around its neck.

"Phoenix!" I gasped...This looked nothing like Sebastian's though

The bird blasted flames at the sky towards the other angels as they combated with shields and spears. The Angel held me tightly, still hiding behind the iron gate.

"Arent' you going to help?" I snarled...If there is one thing a man of title never did was abandon those that followed him

The Angel gave a bitter smile "My priority is you..."

A black cloak of energy enveloped the land to complement the blazing flames and a dark mass of energy bursted to reveal a cloaked man with snow pale skin, raven hair and black eyes with a single red iris...with long taloned claws pointed down towards the earth the being began to chant and the air grew cold despite the flames of the phoenix blasting through and angels lightening flashing..I began to shiver and the angel snuggled me in the folds of his wings...

"The real fun is about to begin..." he finished without even the smallest smile

Leaving me wrapped up in a cloak of wings he instructed me to stay in the corner while he went out to meet what he called his 'partner'

Peeking from the side I watched the Angel move out to meet the dark being. A flow of warm bright light trailed the Angel in the same way the other had a cloak of darkness. When the Angel levitated several feet from the being a hand raised to the sky he began to chant and the air grew warmer, the trees turned greener...the sky opened up to reveal iridescient clouds.

The dark being hissed angrily "I am the messenger of the depths of the Hells...the tainter and squanderer of souls...all that is filfth and vile feeds me as milk and honey...I am immoral...I am immortal...the humans call me...Azazel..."

I gasped at another ancient being... still living...an original fallen angel...

A high pitched note tore from the skies breaking me from my reverie. The Angel was engulfed in lightening and hair and eyes blazed gold once more. A solid sword of diamond fell from the clouds and was gripped with iron force by the Angel...

"Good to see you...old friend..." The Angel said with a voice sounding like thunder and shaking the ground. "I believe you know me but just in case...

"I am the protector of light...the nurturer and defender of all souls...I am unimaginable passion...I am unimaginable will...The cleansing of evil is my bread and butter...I've had other names in the past...but most humans call me...Micheal... or to those who follow a more original pronounciation...Mihkael...

Archangel...Mihkael..."

The expression of the fallen angel was shattering...

"I cursed you then...Micheal...my brother...and I curse you now!" Azazel screamed with an ancient anger

With that, A powerful explosion tore through the entire area, half in light, half in dark...I was flung from my post and once again found myself free falling but the winged cloak materialized into a cocoon like shape and floated safely to a distance. High energy collisions caused waves to dance in the sky like an ocean. An archangel of darkness and the archangel of light smashed into each other with weapons and surprisingly...fists. A tight and heated exchange went between the two but didnt stop their brawl for supremacy.

A faint voice called me from my thoughts and I realized it was Mihkael, though he was fighting.

"Ciel...I'm going to be a while with this one...and that feathered egg can't hold you forever...go to the tree glowing faintly and there will be some angels waiting to take you back to our place...Heaven...I think its time you deserve a much needed rest" he finished trying to make it sound like something of no importance.

Awestruck by the possibility of going to the place my contract forbid me from ever entering, I didn't know what to say..."I...I..." was all I could manage

"You'll be safe there...I can show you what its like to keep God dreaming...I can teach you everything I know. I've been doing this for a long time...does the title of Saint Ciel sound good?...It can be a reality with time...to make amends..." he said in that jovial tone

"I..."

"I don't know what you currently believe but I could take you to see your parents...they aren't in the heaven of higher angels...but there is a place where they are up there and after a ton of paper work on my end...you could be with them...if you like...this world has been cruel enough to you...if you just come with-

"ENOUGH!" ...The yell tore from me and once more those human tears I thought I left behind were flowing...he'd touched a wound...a deep wound...and I couldn't help it...I just couldn't help it...

"I don't need the help of some filthy archangel that couldn't bother with hearing my cries! I screamed in rage thrashing around the egg with the intuition that it was connected to his own body somehow

"I'll never go to that blasted place where the smiles of my parents are trapped for eternity!" I hissed

"I'm alive now!" I yelled

"Without a soul...but very much alive! I'll never go to heaven!..I don't need that vile den of luke warm hippocrites!" I sputtered

"I'm angry! I'm hurt! I WANT MY REVENGE!" I snarled angrily as hot tears stained my cheeks.

"I'm sorry...Ciel...How can I-

"If you want to try and make it up now then you can start by obeying me! And when I call you, you come!" I said with tears spilling freely

"Don't wait till I've been tortured! Don't wait till I've lost my soul!..If I say Micheal...Micheal!...then you COME! THATS AN ORDER!" I yelled hysterically

I took deep breaths as my demon form began to materialize in the cocoon. A still quiet followed by my own emotions and soon I was crying my eyes out like a little child once more...I cried and cried...not because of anger or pain...but because at one time I was loved...and it was stolen from me...me who was just a child...and now that it could all be given back to me...I didn't have the heart to accept it...  
>The silence persisted until I realized the wings were contracting and warm and felt the embrace of my father...I looked up surprised to see Mihkael looking down at me with the warm and patient eyes of a mother..."See?" he said with a smile, squeezing me gently and ruffling me with his wings..."Should have called an angel..."<p>

I looked around and the fallen angel Azazel lied lifeless; A golden sword burned into his forehead. The phoenix was rounded up and binded to the earth once more while other angels set about freeing it from its control collar and minor skirmishes still took place on the ground. I slumped lifelessly into Mihkael's arms and he held me close, a warm light engulfing me and healing me, it reminded me of Sebastian so without thinking I said "Give me good dreams tonight."

Mihkael chuckled warmly "Of course...by the time you wake up you'll be rested and well...I'll take care of things here and make the preperations so you'll wake up where you need to be...remember...if you call...'I' will come...anything else?" I heard him ask as I drifted into an irresistable rest

"Yes..." I said sleepliy "Get god an alarm clock..."

New Encounters

SEBASTIAN

Bo-chan!"-

"Sebastian! Settle down!"

I shot up from the bed instantly and prepared to run full force through the door but I was stopped by a tight grip...I looked to see Baal with a concerned expression, a deep crease in his brow...he must have held his face like that all night...

"Calm yourself, Sebastian...your pupils are dilated." He said calmly, still not loosening his grip.

Nothing would stop me from tearing through the forest's of the Underworlds to follow my master. "I have my orders Baal." I growled

He shook his head and a weary look crossed his face. "What happened while I was unconscious?" I asked quietly

Baal sat down in a chair and folded his hands, staring at them in deep thought..."We were invaded last night Sebastian...and not just my estate...all of the estates belonging to the lords were invaded by undeads last night...

"Well I'm sure they can take care of themselves." I replied quickly, wanting to make a run for it.

Baal laughed a little mockingly and shook his head "Not only that but they managed to break the veil...to the world of humans." He finished solemnly

I nearly headed for the door but was stopped short.

Baal sighed "They've begun killing off all humans that have contracts and the demons their bonded with...There have been no signs of divine intervention...we are the only ones who have come to their rescue...its gotten bad...there's a battle going on now and I've just returned to check on you-

I knew what he would say next. "You want me to leave...and fight with you." I stated

Baal gave me a disconcerting look, he looked like I was his only option.

"What of the other lords? Surely they can-

"No...I would still need assistance" Baal said calmly "They would not be able to maintain their sense of self very well if they went to the Upperworld...I doubt any of them, except Bast would be able to control their natures fully with so many human scents covering the land.. I need your help Sebastian...to protect those little ones we call our prey..."

I gave Baal a long look and could see the deaths were getting to him. He chuckled when he saw me staring and stood up. "A life taken simply for the sake of taking is unforgivable...nothing good ever comes from it."

At this point I could do nothing...if I had left now and went to the young lord...by the time we completed our mission...there might not be an Upperworld to return to...As much as I hated it...hated it with everything I had...I knew that I could not refuse.

I had to trust that my master would succeed...I had no doubt that he could but still...I...

A hand on my shoulder broke me from my thoughts. Baal handed me a silver blade with runes going across it. His expression was solemn but his eyes resolute. "Believe in him." He said.

I looked at the blade and gripped it tightly with the resolve to end this battle as soon as possible and return for my bo-chan. A portal opened before Baal and in an instant I was on my way...back to the human world.

Entering the human world through the portal Baal made I was entreated to sounds of thundering and lightening and strong gusts of wind...London was engulfed in flames of a green tint as flittering shadows blast through the area surrounding us. I heard the cries of humans and could smell blood for miles...This was a masacre.

Following after Baal I dove down into the melee of hell's true demons, slicing them to peices with the silver dagger given to me which split into several energized slivers and finished the attack. For hours I wallowed in the folds of undeads and demons, tearing away some humans that were completely dismembered and others that had lost their souls completely. What humans we managed to save were guided by Baal to an undisclosed location and the clean up was left to me...As I looked around the slowly calming landscape it occurred to me just how many humans actually contracted out their souls...and how many demons their were that stood by the sides of humans.

Another onslaught of undeads tore its way through a portal in the ground and I cursed that I'd have to run in with them again. Agitated that they were the oriiginal cause of my seperation with the young lord I ripped through them with an orb of amber that engulfed my fists...I supposed that this was an ability from my title as advear.

In the middle of tearing through another band of hundreds... A sound, quiet and errie caused me to stop and leap into the air, trying to find distance between myself and the threatening presence. Baal soon found his way to my side and we stood back to back against the impending presence.

"Sebastian...this is ultimately why I asked for your help...you see...things were not what they appeared to be...we've been deceived...Just remember...its not their fault" Baal said quietly, removing his red cloak for the first time and rolling up his sleeves to reveal strange glyphs.

The presence came forward in a silent unfurling and I looked in incredulity at the sight before me.

The lords of the royal houses were standing together side by side...A glazed look in their eyes. All except Sariel was there and I was honestly grateful since he'd let me experience what it was like to play an older brother and I had come to veiw him as a younger sibling myself...

"Baal...just what the hell is going on here?" I snapped anxiously

Baal motioned for me to lower my voice "Dopplegangers..." he said gravely "They have all of the abilities of the lord's times two...and the true demon lords will not be coming here as they are probably tending to their families..." he trailed off

"Then just how are we supposed to defeat them?" I barked quietly, keeping an eye on the distance they covered.

"Ah...thats why you're here...if anyone can do it...its you...you have the power...I think you just need a...little motivation..." Baal finished, a hint of his cavalier attitude returning

"And fighting all of the demon lords of the royal houses is your idea of a little _motivation_?" I sputtered

Baal shrugged and gave a helpless look "If it bothers you so much lets take care of these ones and go beat the crap out of the real ones for not helping." he growled in agitation

I sighed looking ahead of me at the slow powerhouses I would be forced to clash with...but then I thought about how they'd treated my bo-chan...the touching...the mocking...the threatening...the "yes" my lord...All of these things they did to hurt my young master...and to make a fool out of me as his butler...yes...I finally found it...a reason to beat the living daylights out of these sodding pompous geezers that are the cause of why I must be even further delayed from seeing my master...

I feel a heat rising from the pit of my stomach and my eyes begin to smoke...blazing into a fiery red...

"Se-sebastian?" Baal calls curiously

His voice fades into the background like a muffle as my eyes focus on each of the lords indiviually...their strengths...their weaknesses...how to exploit them...when to deliver the final blow...I find myself grinning with a mouth full of fangs growing swollen with delight...

In an explosion of amber flames the battlefield erupts into chaos...A man covered in flames with eyes glowing like gold stands in the center with a grin on his face...in high speed he runs straight towards the demon lords with abandon and crashes into them full force. Another demon lord dressed in black with feline eyes stares in awe as this one man tears through each of the lords with ecstacy and excitement. A barage of fists meet his face and multiple kicks but he laughs...and laughs and laughs...returning each blow 3 fold and carving his claws into the faces, arms and legs of every opponent.

Lightening strikes the ground and a horde of thousands more undeads enter the field with a menancing miasma...the demon with feline eyes resigns himself to defeating these ones...a deep crease forrowing his brow as he continues to watch the battle between the lords and the one demon.

A noise similar to the sound of crunching bone breaks the air and Baal looks in horror as the lords of the houses lie lifeless on the ground with their necks sitting unnaturally on their demon covered in fire laughs happily as blood has drenched him completely and licks his claws pleasurably while looking for something else...Looking towards the few undeads left the demon charges straight for Baal who yells incredulously at the behavior being displayed and cautions him to get a hold of himself. The demon butler hears nothing except the sound of movements...the twitch of muscles..the smell of blood and the desire...to kill...

Thus the night is silenced quickly as Baal charges after Sebastian who darts off in highspeed in search of more enemies, leaving a barren empty field in his path...

" Stop..." I hear a small voice echoing to me..."Stop." it goes again..

Wind blows furiously against my skin as I blast through the air in search of more enemies...more enemies...and more blood...A strong force springing from me continuously leaves me helpless to stop my own urges. I comb through the fields and forests of London and kill anything that isnt human on site...I sense Baal's presence and he is frantic...tailing after me but not too close lest I engage him in battle as well. Images of my bo-chan streak casually by and cause me to push forward with more fervor...whether or not I should be worried that I am no longer in control of my own body is another matter altogether but one that I must not consider less I lose even the little ability I have to think objectively.

A black cathedral comes haltingly ahead of me with stained glass windows in every color of the rainbow...A powerful presence comes looming from inside and though it does appear to be sleeping...I burst through the glass anyway...

The sound of rushing water wakes me...I've finally stopped...feeling a little dizzy with vision blurred I sit up and look around...the glass from the cathedral windows liters the floor and the white of the moon beams down casting prismic reflections...Standing up I look at the altar and the stands and the organ...Its been ages since I've stepped into a church...

"And it'll be ages more if you don't find a way to clean up this mess!" shouts an old grouchy man uncurling from the shadows on the pew. Suddenly faced with human interaction so quickly I paused with nothing to say...After all, I certaintly was not the Phantomhive butler in this state...I bowed as gracefully as I could to show my civility although the splatters of blood that stained the carpet as a result probably did more damage than good.

He hobbled up and came into the moonlight wearing just a grey and dingy old cloak that covered everything except thick overgrown grey eye brows and a pair of sunk in eyes that if I looked close enough...weren't quite human.

"Well come on!" He barked, pulling me along with stumpy rough hands

"Where-where are we going...if you don't mind my asking..." I said

He huffed in response and stopped "I've been waitin for someone to come falling through those windows for almost 200 years..." he said quietly "I'm sure when you see it...you'll know what to do." he finished

I was led to a corner of the church where a cuboard was positioned...He kicked it in and a small crawl space eventually led us to an open stone stair case spiraling into abysmal darkness. I followed the old man cautiously, poised to tear at his jugular the minute something didn't seem right...An enormous presence blossomed like a rose and I paused stone stiff at the feeling.

"Aw, come on you...don't be loosin yur whiskers yet!" the old man crooned pulling me a long.

The idea that me, of all people was compared to a cat tickled me and perhaps in what had been a few months I managed a small smile. The man seemed pleased with that and let me go the rest of the way down without his guiding hand...

The sound of rain drops is faint...As we venture further down I am led through a rock cavern with blue glowing markings on the walls. Droplets hit the floor creating blue ripples mirroring the glow of the ceilings.

"What is this place?" I asked

"The Womb" the man responded with quiet awe and respect

I followed in silence through the maze with a hole in the ceiling letting moon light guide the way. Coming to a tunnel that led further down we stopped...the old man motioned for me to look down...

"Do you see it?" He whispered as I leaned heavily into the tunnel

"Ah...no I'm afraid I-

In an instant I was free falling deeper into an underground cavern with nothing but slippery rock to grab hold of and tear off. I fell for several minutes until yelling for someone to hear me became almost as pointless as trying to get a grip. Eventually I fell smack into ground and lied there for a second, happy to just have gravity back in my life. I looked around curiously at my new habitation...The ceiling, moonlight and markings were the same but this was no cavern...it was a tomb...

I looked around the burial chamber where pottery and jewels of archaic design were littered on silk garmets that had long since become dingy. I walked through a few ceremonial rooms to find nothing of interest but a copper door at the end of the hallway. I knocked on it softly to look for any weak spots to break it open. Surprisingly with a quiet hiss the five inch thick door gracefullly slid open and what I saw was breathtaking...The same statue in the forests of the Underworld was here...but it was not stone...it was silver and water was running cleanly through it.

Knowing from last time that things tend to come out of the statue (my bo-chan included) I sat there and waited at the fountain spout patiently for something to happen...I waited...and waited...and waited...

Sometime in that space I had fallen asleep...I dreamt of my bo-chan...of him in battles...of calling my name...blazing fights of fury with thunder and lightening and flames...an enormous black castle...of him being in danger...of being protected... of being cared for...by...angels...

"ANGELS?"

"I won't stand for this! Bo-chan how could you? Angels? Really?" I yelled myself awake...I jolted up in a sweat, a mixture of jealousy and something else boiling with the idea of those fluffy white feathers brushing up against my master...and just who was this Micheal who was trying to coddle him?

Since my return to the Underworld... I had formed a hit-list...Now... Micheal was on it.

A loud splash startled me from my reverie and I looked to the pool of the statue that was glowing with a white reflection. I came up to the pool and the water began to bubble furiously as if being heated, the water rised higher and higher until in a jet stream that sent me careening several feet into the stone wall, I found a large clear gel like form sitting in my arms...inside was no bo-chan of mine though...it was a girl...or more precisely...a woman...

Removing my blood stained coat I spread it out on the opposite side to lay her down...still curled up in a ball and breathing through the reflective gel I sat her in a section of moonlight and sat against the walls in the shadows doomed to wait once more. After just a few minutes she began to squirm and try to scrap her way out of the gelantenous egg. Demons are not very maternal creatures unless the ones we look after are seriously ill in mind or body...Therefore I saw no reason to help her as she squirmed and wriggled inside the bubble...although the veiw was quite interesting...

A pair of flaring amber eyes fix on me...I guess she wants help...I turn my head to the side in a gesture of curiosity and shrug my shoulders giving an apologetic smile...and it was sincere mind you, its just my nature...We don't have a contract or anything so naturally I have no inclination to help...Sensing my apathy she narrows her eyes angrily and they glow bright, the bubble melts down her and she stands and moisture rolls down her form as she walks slowly towards me. I stand and offer her my tattered white shirt that I'm wearing and she stares at it and then me for several minutes until we lock into a momentary staring contest with her blinking first. In a huff she flushes bright, her bronze skin paling in the light...

"How. Dare. You..." She hisses in a quiet voice, laced with the highest of royal indignation. I watch as her amber eyes blaze with the authority of a king...even as naked as a babe she stands with her chin held even, naturally prominent, shimmering copper locks spill down her shoulders, covering shimmering bronze skin...she looks like a greek goddess straight out of the pantheon.

I blanch at the tone and find myself a little ashamed at the prospect of being most unbutler like in front of what could be royalty...I cannot make the Phantomhive name look bad...not even here...and certaintly not more than my antics had already revealed.

I bow gracefully in the way you would address the highest of nobility in the Underworlds...in turn her facial features relax yet still holding their prominence and she raises a hand to me...I come in and place a gentle kiss on her ring finger, sinking my fangs in just enough to produce a drop of blood which I place on my toungue, bow my head before her touching my forehead with my thumb and index finger and then swallow. She sighs and levels her shoulders "You may stand and speak." she says calmly, the relationship between us understood.

"My name is Sebastian Michealis...I was...led down here to this chamber and was told that I would know what to do upon meeting you...I do apologize for I am at a loss and the world is tettering on the balance at the moment...I will be of service to you in any way I can but my master is in danger and I must obey my orders..." I finish in my most dignified and respectful of tones keeping my head bowed

A thoughtful silence fills the air as her thinking is almost tangible. A steady eye watches me for several minutes and then down at the ground pensively. After five minutes she looks at me with eyes that seem to be aware of everything at once.

"I see...As of now I cannot reveal myself to you...nor do I have to otherwise...still...there is much that you will come to know and secrets that are unfolding as we speak...I see that there are things that I must do as well...I ask that you assist me as my retainer for the time being...continue on your way...but I shall accompany you." She finishes

I incline my head "It will be dangerous, Emlan" (Highest title of royalty for female demons, used for what would be a 'Queen' or station higher).

She nods "Perhaps Sebastian..." she grins with eyes that dance with fire "But you have no idea what I am or what I am capable of."she finishes

I feel the presence of an extremely powerful aura that causes me to take a few steps back. I look at her with an apologetic smile "Very good then." I reply in response to her display and walk towards the copper door holding it open for her "As you please...Emlan..." I finish

Clothed in a ragged shirt she walks gracefully, an aura of soft gold illuminating the shirt I gave her causing it to fan out to a soft velvet cloak of deep green... "Come, Sebastian..."

Under the moonlight and out of the ground she looks up at the sky and closes her eyes as the wind blows in response. After a moment she leaps into the air, gold dust scattering against the backdrop of the night, her eyes dancing a firey amber and strands of copper locks flitter from the hood of her forest green cloak. I leap into the air behind her and she winks "Keep up." she orders with a smirk and in a gust of wind blazes high into the sky. I find it impossible to keep up with her as she flys through the air at altitudes that would choke even me. I keep up with the trail of gold dust as she zips through air currents with expertise.

Finally she stops and slowly descends to an open field, a pleased expression on her face.

"Its been too long since I've tasted the elements like that..." she says with a reminiscent tone

I look around and miles and miles of flat lands stretch before us and cows sleep peacefully. "Where are we, Emlan?" I ask curiously

She stops and looks around "In the past in our toungue it was called 'uro'...I do not know the modern day equivalent." she replies looking around herself

I wait for her to continue...and wait...

"Is there a reason why we're here...Emlan?" I ask as softly as possible

She tenses in royal annoyance and flashes her eyes at me...after a moment she looks around "No." she finished simply

"So...we're just here...to be here...hours traveling...just to be here?" I say, trying to keep the edge from my voice

She contemplates my tone and gives me a frank look "Well, yes...do you have a destination you'd like to go to?...You told me to lead the way...and so I did...to here...you never specified where..." she says in an accusatory tone

I close my eyes in utter disbelief that I traveled hours out of my way for absolutely nothing. I look at the Emlan with a weary look and her expression goes wanton "Its your fault." she says with almost an 'I-didnt-do-it' look.

I sigh heavily and leap into the air "You are most correct Emlan, please...follow me..."

We arrived several hours later to the outskirts of London where the previous green tinted flames had been reduced to nothing but a hazy smoke, everything is quiet with death and anticipation. As we leap over the many rooftops the Emlan snorts at the destruction and the stench of death...I turn my head guiltly knowing that 90% of it was my own doing. The Emlan stops in midflight and opens her palm, gold dust fills her palm which she throws out on to the areas we fly over...The smell of blood and death dissappears and the miasma is dissipated...a softly shimmering aura illuminates the city as we leave its perimeter and like magic, un-contracted humans begin to peak out of windows and turn on their lights and even start to move about with hushed conversations about the feelings of dread and danger and the threat of serial killers and other things humans say to rationalize the unexplainable.

The sight of regular humans walking about...the lights of a city from high in the sky...the scent of happiness, releif, the chattering of voices...relaxes me...The Emlan takes notice and sighs appreciatively with me..."Now thats better." she says watching the city with an endearing look "Wouldn't be the same without them." she says wisely

Now that normalcy has returned to the city and a protection barrier set we head off into the denser forest regions of Europe where hundreds of undeads lie...dead-er... in peices on the ground. This time Emlan goes to the ground and I follow suit. She looks around with a sad expression, like a mother watching her sick child. "I do not like this...so much death to our own..."

I look at her incredulously "These are undeads...not demons." I reply evenly

She laughs bitterly "No...these were demons who were robbed of everything..." she finished

She once again holds her palm out but this time a green stone glitters softly..."Time to rest." she says with the caress of a gentle mother. The bodies in response turn to ashes as the stone's light emanates from it and the ashes sink into the earth giving birth to golden flowers shaped like cups blowing in the wind.

She laughs softly "Look." she points to the gold cup flowers "The humans holy grail." she finishes with a smile

I look at the flowers glowing in the moonlight...if only they knew.

I lead the way back to the cliff with white roses where I started my new life with bo-chan...forever. We jump through and pass the gates finally coming to the blue moonlight and starry fog of the Underworlds...tension is tangible in the trees as I lead the way back to the only place I know he might be. Coming up the flower trailed path I get to the Rourke mansion and enter inside...the place has been cleaned up and servants jolt in surprise as I come through the door. Running to me is the servant assigned to me by Baal earlier in the month, he offers to tend to us both but I brush him away and head to the back room of the mansion. There a red door and a shrine sit quietly...I approach it and the water shimmers opening the door.

I come to a study lined with books and fine leather chairs and a crackling fire...sure enough sitting with an ominous aura is Baal, hands buried in his hands behind a dark wood desk. Knowing that he is probably as mad as a bull with me for losing control, attacking him and running off to leave him to clean up the mess, I use my smallest voice...

"Baal?...I've returned." I say quietly

As if he was deep in thought somewhere his eyes slowly shimmer to realization and in an instant sharply look up at me...A yellow feline set of eyes stares me down and I'm unable to move. He gets up from his seat slowly, the black aura coming off in waves as he stalks towards me. Finally reaching me he takes me by the shoulders and pushes me down to my knees...

"I. am. furious. with you...Sebastian." he seethes, his fangs swollen and milky white..."You abandoned me...and you caused me trouble...you did not listen to me..and you even attacked me-

"Let me expla-

"SILENCE!" Baal bellows, The sound wave knocking me flat on my back...an unnatural growl echoing afterwards.

I realize that he is trying is best to contain himself as he breathes heavily over me...I try to pick my brain as to why he could be so angry even though he is a demon lord and could cruush entire cities with just the palm of his hand. I sneak a look at the Emlan who stands regal in the corner...oh my...she's concealed her aura so he can't even see her...calm eyes regard me...but disapproval weighs heavily in her stare causing me to feel guilty for some reason.

A voice suddenly echoes in my head "Think about it...He welcomed you into his home, he sheltered and healed you and your master...you were allowed to make every outburst imaginable to the other demon lords for which you could have been killed but his interventions always lightened the mood...he defended you at the cost of being betrayed by every lord of the houses...he went after you when you had to let your master go...he trusted you enough to let his beloved son, his youngest boy, look after you and bring you here...he has risked it all for you...can't you see that he cares?...and that there is something he needs of you?"

I smack myself a thousand times as I play over everything he's done thus far...I am certaintly on my way to losing my butler-ship.

Baal has moved away from me, no doubt to keep from attacking and stares daggers at me as if contemplating what to do...

I put my hands up in defense, knowing he is enraged and speak quietly "I'm sorry, Baal...I 've done everything for my master...and me...I have been taking advantage of you I must admit...but no more...I'm sorry...You don't have to help anymore, I will handle it...I alone will-

A loud crack tears at the air, blood drips from my face...Baal rests his hand at his side and as he exhales the black aura dissipates leaving a semi-calm (not very much) Baal with stormy amber eyes...back to normal...but still stormy.

"Don't you ever do that again Sebastian...ever." He says finally through clenched teeth

I nod, standing up and wiping away the blood, I look at Baal who continues to watch me closely.

"What do you want from me?...Baal...why are you helping us?...what aren't you telling me about your relationship in all this...to my master...to me..." I ask

He holds up a hand to stop me, his eyes going dark again...to a place of memories...a place of pain "That...is my business...Sebastian..." He says with an exhausted tone, sitting down on one of the leather chairs "Sit, Sebastian...and you as well, should you desire to...Emlan..." he says with glowing eyes looking into the corner of the room.

The Emlan removes her hood and steps into the firelight, a regal figure against the wall. "How perceptive of you." she says calmly

Baal rises and performs the honoring to the Emlan the same as me except he drinks none of her blood and places his hand on his heart. Rising he looks back at me and smirks "You've brought an Emlan here Sebastian?...How on earth did you manage that?" he quips calmly

I shrug apologetically "Luck...I guess." I reply sourly

He walks over to me and in surprise pulls me into a tight embrace "You and your master have won my affections and concern...Ciel is daring and you are cunnning...You two are little ones after my own heart...and you make my son smile...I take that very seriously Sebastian and so I gave all I have to offer...of which you squander at every turn..." he says with a smirk

"You must understand my patience runs but so far...I do apologize for hitting you" he says like a father talking to his child

Surprisingly after he moves away I find my injury healed and am actually glad to have him on good terms with me.

"Thank You...I am grateful, truly...and thank you for not breaking my arms instead..." I finish to lighten the mood

He blinks twice and then laughter erupts from the both of us like two old pals...The Emlan huffs, no doubt feeling left out and we all take a seat, Baal brings over a vase with silver-blue liquid inside shining a bright blue, he pours two wine glasses half way, and gives the entire bottle to the Emlan who drinks from it at her leisure.

"Now...the immediate crisis of undeads and hell's demons killing off the humans with contractors has been averted...thank you Sebastian...you...knocked em dead." he says with a smirk "However, Ciel..." he pauses after saying the word, concern tangible, revenge in mind? highly possible..."...is no longer with us and with the scent of blood permeating so long, we have no way of knowing where he is..."

"However..." he continues.."It seems we have an even greater asset...you, Emlan." he says with a respectful bow

The Emlan turns in response and locks eyes with Baal who quickly averts his own gaze out of respect.

"This Ciel...seems to be at forefront of all that is going on right now...judging by the amount of energy you two have spent in his defense it is my highest opinion that you get rid of him...take his soul and feed him to the Hells..." she says lightly

My heart stopped for a moment and the sounds become lower around me..."Emlan, please...this is my master...he is only a few months old...surely you can offer your assistance." I rattle off, worried that this woman could have the power to bring my worst fears to life.

Baal stands next, unphased by the suggestion "This is no normal newling, Emlan, this is a birthling...an old born...birthed from the statue of Herra herself in the fields of the Lost Bloods Shrine" he says with unwavering eyes

The Emlan's eyes widen slowly as he says the words until she is gaping at him in disbelief and blinks a few times at the ground in silence. She rises while looking around the room in deep thought, seemingly moved emotionally. Her eyes grow dark and far away and she stands still a moment before looking up at us.

"Was a birthling truly born here?" She says with a deep and almost hopeful emotion

"He was, Emlan and he is my master and still just a child..." I finish

"And his name is Ciel?" she says pronouncing the name as softly as if she were touching him

I nod

She walks around the desk and chairs in deep thought once more and looks at me "Tell me about him..."

"About my master?" I ask, puzzled

She nods taking a seat in Baal's study "Yes...I want to know all about him...what he looks like...what he does...tell me everything." She says gently

Baal and I exchange looks of confusion and then I sit down in one of the seats and proceed to tell her of the enigma that is the Earl Ciel Phantomhive...Guard-dog of the queen...and most preciously...my master...

True Resolve and Elementals

CIEL

A soft melody slowly rouses me...I can't quite place it but it eases me and I snuggle into the folds of light warm fluff.

"M-Mihkeal?" I murmur in a daze

A pair of gentle pearl blue eyes stare deeply into my own. "Glad to see your awake young one...If I'd known you'd wake before I dropped you off I wouldn't have made such a cool sounding goodbye." he rattled off chuckling

I look around and find we're traveling in a white bubble. I question Mihkael about it and he tells me to the outside we look like those cloaked shadows with flames, so there's no worry. He recounts to me that casualties existed on both sides but none were dead, only seriously injured...except Azazel...who was indeed dead. Mihkael told me stories of himself as an angel in training and gave me a perception of these feathery beings I had'nt had before. An angel was characterized by a being with an intense passion for the preservation of life..and this preservation comes from an unending love for life...An angel would even help a demon...but of course they'd be purified in the process...and "you know how children love to have their way." he laughed

I got alot of answers from him during that time and my eyes were opened to the chain of command in the Heavens and who the VIP's were...this was necessary in case I had to call in a favor with some of the angels who had indebted themselves to me..."Its always good to have your hand in a little of everything" my father once said

After a moment of silence Mihkael focuses as if listening for something...

"Yes...okay...alright...Ciel (looking at me) we're here..." he finishes

The bubble around us dissipates and I'm greeted by the light purple fog of morning in the Underworlds. The wind is soft and smells like dew...the battlefield of death long behind us. Traveling over flat lands we eventually come to a clearing where a small town sits sleepily in the mist. Returning to the ground Mihkael runs in silence until we reach the perimeter of the town. Guards stand around the gates with vigilant eyes and ears. Mihkael puts me down and quickly starts to remove my clothing...

"What the hell are you doing?" I snarl, nearly frantic at this change of pace

He covers my mouth and removes his cloak "The only way to get you in here is to make it seem like your one of the lost boys." he says wrapping me in the now dark cloak.

I pull it to myself as he removes even my shoes "What will that accomplish?" I complain, upset to have feet now mud covered from the rains.

"Listen to me...this town is known for housing abandoned demon children...you might not believe it but its a great sin for a demon to typically abadon their child...naturally they want their bloodline to survive through generations and gain power and rank so to abandon your own is a high crime here and the children are treated like gold until they are old enough and put into the royal services...to demon lords...or their families...

"Or Lucifer..." I finish

Mihkael nods seriously "Here you'll be fed and clothed and kept safe...I have a feeling fate is turning her gears for you and so in your stay I'm sure you'll find a way to gain access to the capital of the Underworlds...Nightmare." he finished

After giving me what I guess was a pep talk he made sure I was wrapped up like a proper lost boy and hoisted me over his shoulder. As we walked towards the gate the guards tensed in their solid black steel armor and poised their spears. Mihkael kept his pace slow, his cloak now a dingy grey and faked a hobble as we approached. Little by little I felt my stomach grow lighter and lighter until I was in an overpowering state of hunger. My head felt like it was too heavy to lift and I cried out to Mihkael in anger in my mind.

"Sorry, young one...you have to be believable..." he replied telepathically

I shivered and fought the urge to wretch as my head began to spin. We got to the gate and Mihkael gave a class A perfomance as an old wanderer who found a malnourished waif...sure beats Baal's plan by a mile...With a minute or two of low conversation one of the guards walked around Mihkael to take a look at me. I, now thoroughly starved thanks to Mihkael lunged at the man with my fangs in an urgency of hunger at the sight his neck. He jumped back in alarm but I was too quick and tore a peice of his armor off. Backing away slowly he exchanged a few more words with the other guards, a few nods were made and the gate was opened.

Walking into the town I was relieved to feel cobblestones beneath my bare feet. The smell of burning firewood and red brick from the buildings was a pleasure I didn't know I missed. Winding through the town I found that it was at least two times larger than expected on the inside and chalked it up to the magic of the gates. Eventually we reached a tall tan brick home with red clay roofs and glowing flower boxes in the windows. White lace curtains hid the inside from veiw but lamp light flickered soflty and it smelled of the same herbs that Sebastian had given me. I clawed at Mihkael in ernest, my hunger getting the best of me and a few drops of blood fell which I greedily licked before they slid down his arms. Feeling guilty I peeked up at Mihkael who met me with a soft gaze. "No harm done...its good for you anyway...angel blood is packed with your daily source of vitamin God." he chuckled telepathically

I found a smile creep onto my face and it felt weird and out of place "Your humor needs work." I replied

Walking up to the door the guards stopped Mihkael and requested he put me down. Before our parting he slipped a small leather journal in my cloak and with a meaningful look that said more than his "be safe." he turned on his heel and hobbled through the town once more, no doubt flying off as soon as out of sight. Now alone with the guards they silently pointed for me to climb the stairs and enter. I walked up to the white door and turned the large knob...

The place was quiet and I could swear I was in a regular summer home in London, It smelled like dust and furniture and curtains. The hallway floors were hard wood leading to white carpeted rooms of which I checked each one. I found my way to a cooking area and looked with a watery mouth at a chopping board of yet more strange fruits and herbs. Not knowing how to make anything I grabbed the chopping board and sat next to warm lamp light and engorged myself, taking gulps of a silver pitcher filled with blue liquid.

Caught in my silent feast a failed to here the footsteps of someone until I felt a pair of eyes watching me intently.

"He...hello?" A soft woman's voice said in the shadows

I stood up, my upbringing still instinctual "Good evening, lady...I am Ciel Pha- uh..I mean...Evenin...to ya...mam...An... ole man... brought me here...my ma and pa dun left me so Iz here now..." I choked out with the strongest accent I could summon...although I wasn't even sure that's what a lost boy would sound like.

The air grew silent and suddenly light erupted in the whole of the cooking area. Placing both her and myself in plain site. I gaped as I took in what looked like the fairy's I had seen in my story books...A tall woman...deep ocean blue locks...like a stormy sea fell like silk down a face with skin as dark as ebony and as smooth as ivory...Penetrating eyes of crystaline gold and honey took in the whole of me and softly pointed ears perked up at the sight of me.

Walking slowly towards me her white robes made her look like she was floating and with the shades of deep blue, black and gold I was mesmerized. My knees began to buckle as she moved closer. I tried to speak... but my voice caught in my throat. Finally moving a few inches from my face I looked at her with a quiet awe and she smiled so softly I thought she would melt...

"Welcome, young one...I am the second keeper of the newlings here..." Her voice sounded like water streaming gently across the rocks...lilting...clean... and true..

A wind blows and I look to see a man much taller than the woman before me but with a stark contrast to her own appearence...Skin almost as pale as snow but warm and cremey like milk is set in a face with equally as peircing eyes of summer jade...gold locks unfurl down the length of him and he too wears a white set of robes. Walking towards me I find myself wrapped up in the mezmerizing again, feeling like a leaf on the wind...to the point of falling to my knees.

Looking up at them both...a set of gold...a set of jade...water and wind...I barely slur out "What are you..."

They look surprised a moment and look to each other and then they smile at me..."Elementals..."

I awake to the brightness of warm peach morning light mixed with mist in the Underworlds...I groggily sit up in a bed with soft clean white sheets and a thick white comforter. White lace curtains line a window and the room is a calm lime green with with white borders. I get up to look at myself and find I'm in a set of white robes...like a monks robes...thick and warm and cascading. As I stand looking at myself the events of the night before come flooding back "Elementals!" I exclaimed darting from the room

I plow down the wooden stairs and into the cooking area where I find the both of them moving about the kitchen with slow and gentle movements. A happy face turns to me with soft gold eyes, ocean blue curls ruffling a dark face..."Young one!" she says happily and leaves what she's doing to embrace me. The smell of flowers is calming...my favorite flowers...

Emotions surfacing at the wrong time I gently push her away with an apologetic smile. "Good morning." I say gently

The man places down a spoon and walks over to me with focused eyes. He does not look happy to see me or sad...just controlled...balanced. He leans down and places a hand on my shoulder in a gesture of peace "Goodmorning...I am the HeadKeeper of the Newlings here at Abenthy's Home...As always we are happy to have you here...I am...Vorso...and this (extending a hand to the woman)...is Velsa...As we said before we are elementals...your reaction to us was the elements in your body trying to attach to us...I am an air elemental...Velsa is a water elemental...similar experiences happen to most of the first-timers here...make yourself at home and of course...stay out of trouble.." He finished giving me an almost too knowing look

Velsa looks bewildered and chides Vorso for his lack of enthusiasm and emotion but Vorso just fixes me with that same balanced look and leaves the kitchen. Now alone with Velsa I prod her with all manner of questions about how two elementals came to care for wayward children in the middle of the Underworlds. It was a story she was not willing to tell and only gave me bits and peices of how the home started. A deep fear lay in how they came to be here and although the detective in me wanted to figure it out...I had a mission to do and could not jeopardize it by adding more to the agenda.

As the day went on I was shown around the building and discovered like the other places in the Underworlds that things are much larger than they appear. I saw where the other children slept and the bathrooms and other kitchen areas, the classrooms and even a small library made just for them. At the end of the day I met up with a few of the other children and though I had nothing in common with them they were the first genuine smiles and laughter I had received in years. I got up early to have breakfast before everyone else and sat with Vorso and Velsa...Her bubbly and gently happy atittude was a pleasure and we talked about many things from the human world. Vorso little by little would join us, adding an opinion here...a chide there. In the afternoons I was taken to the library where I took out some books on subjects they said were beneficial to the education of a demon child and so I read through interesting mythologies, forms of etiquette, language, contracts and how to set up a "fairy space" and grimoires of demons.

The later part of the afternoon was spent entertaining the kids around me with stories of my life that I'd convinced them were lies and then they entertained me with stories they made up, some of which were worthy of laughter on my end. The nights were easy, a full belly and a bath under the stars was always calming. Vorso caught wind of my enjoyment of tea and soon began making it in the afternoons and Velsa saw I liked to be put to sleep and so put her charms on so I would drift before she even managed to walk up to me. Thus my days and few weeks following were spent living the life of an abandoned demon child...certaintly much better than the way humans treated their own abandoned.

The Decision

CIEL

Playing 'Ciel Commands' in the courtyard I was startled by a strong demon's scent in the front of the house. I left my companions for the moment and told them to stay quiet and to stay there while I went up to see what was amiss. Coming to the top staircase I saw Velsa and Vorso standing eye to eye with a striking man that looked like purebred english nobility in an all white afternoon suit lined with baby blue, matching his eyes. Even though another blonde, he had none of the gentle-ness that Vorso possessed...this man had a hard but perfecly chiseled face and creamy skin that looked too perfect.

They were talking in hushed tones and my hearing skills not yet attuned to the level of acuteness could only pick up a scrap here and there. There was discussion of a wonderful opportunity...of service...of living life financially secure and other things. The elementals I had grown to care for kept steel eyed faces...they did not want to let the little ones go for any reason, including me. The man sensed this and his voice grew lower with what I gathered were sprinkled lightly with threats. Velsa and Vorso were unphased...they were just as powerful as the elements they bore in their veins. Tension began to boil and the man got a little louder.

"I've been to every other newling home and they have practically thrown their children at me...do you realize what a life they could live?" he hissed "This is Nightmare...the one and only..." he tried to say seductively

At the sound of Nightmare I jumped to action and before I knew it was heading down the stairs. "I will go." I said loudly and clearly for all to hear

The look Vorso gave me could have split air and the twisting of Velsa's face was like I'd stabbed her and turned the knife.

"Great!" the man yelled, happy messenger once more "We'll prepare for his depar-

"No." Vorso cut in quietly...icily..like the breeze before a hurricane

"We must talk it over with Ciel first on our own...he is just excited!" Velsa replied almost in tears

The man's mouth went into a thin line in annoyance but he put his white gloves on and grabbed his silver cane with pomp and a flourish "Very well then...you'll have until the night of tommorrow to think it over...and then we shall return." he finished with a bit of a lasting hardness in his voice.

When the door finally closed and the man left it was like the seas and the storms had finally calmed. Velsa scooped me up immediately and held my face in her hands "What were you thinking Ciel!" she exclaimed softly, her voice radiating pain but still no heavier than a feather

I didn't know what to say as tears like the river began to pour from her eyes. Vorso comes close as she washed me in tears and then gently took me from her. The look on Vorso's face was riddled with anger, confusion...and sadness. "Why Ciel?" was all he choked out, taking my hand and walking me with him. Finally out in the courtyard we sit under a blue moon as we sip tea. After a long silence Vorso looks at me with clear eyes that miss nothing "For what reason are you doing this Ciel." he asks

I pause, unsure to unravel that my sucess hinders on betraying the lord of hell and saving both worlds and just give him the watery version. Upon that thought Vorso focuses on me and narrows his eyes "Don't give me any crap...just tell me how it really is..."

Surprised by the outburst I tell him everything...still leaving sensitive things out and at the end he smiles, perhaps for the first time..."So thats why your presence was so strong...I thought you were a theif in disguise." he chuckled softly

I apologized once and then we sat under the moonlight until I probably fell asleep. I do recall warm hands and soft voices guiding me to a bed of clouds...Perhaps the only other memories of being a child with loving parents that I've had in a long time...In that warmth though...I also felt anger...I wondered what was keeping them tied here and why they didn't branch out further...what was keeping them here and why were they afraid to give children to that man.

The next morning found me up at the crack of dawn...I had to figure out this last puzzle before I crawled from my bed and clothed myself in the cloak Mihkael had given me. I leaped from the courtyard window and out onto the rooftops of the town as I scanned with all of my seven senses the landscape that had been my home. Finding out the town itself was hopelessly abandoned I went inside various houses searching for clues. No bodies. No blood. No nothing. I went to an old cottage on the outskirts and snooped around to find an old journal there under a floorboard. Inside of it was a compilation of sacred symbols. sketches of an advanced race, numbers and articles on a phenomenon known as the "Ghost Children" and a mass sacrifice to awaken "Nightmare"

Seeing the words Nightmare I grabbed the book and folded it in my cloak. Running silently back to the home. Once there, with daylight peaking out I went into the room of my caregiver and barged in. They were sleeping...I walked up to the sphere of air that Vorso slept curled up in and stuck my hands through it and brushed my hands across his face...I went to Velsa and did the same and soon, like all other days they sleepily exited their elemental nests to tend to me. Velsa scooped me up and Vorso layed a sleepy hand on my head and ruffled it gently.

"Want to sleep with Vorso in the nest?" Velsa offered gently

"Why are you in these clothes Ciel?" Vorso questioned

I brushed them both off and pulled out the leather journal, they looked curiously at it until I opened the contents and flicked through the pages for them. In an instant Vorso had me down on the ground covering me with his weight and Velsa kicked the book under a strange gold vase by the grandfather clock.

"Where did you get this Ciel" Vorso demanded in a quick whisper

His sudden use of force and tone startled me and I looked to Velsa in plea. She smiled softly and rested a hand on Vorso who after a moment of catching his breath lifted me up but continued to hold me.

"We need to talk." Velsa said

We went into Vorso's study and he closed and locked the door. Velsa sat beside me and Vorso sat across from me. Taking a deep breath...he began.

"Ciel...as you must already know this town's only residents are us and the children...we take care of them...we protect them but most importantly it was our job to keep them alive." Vorso began "Long ago there was a decree that orphan demon children would be kept safe until they were older and able to be put into service...this was a decree made in response to the horrendous acts of a demon tribe (different from royal family) that harvested these children in the wilderness, gave birth to a terrible incurable disease and reduced the demon population to what it is now...However, the little ones kept being taken and the decree fell on deaf ears...many old demons would feed off the children, use them in ceremony's...to raise even older and stronger demons that should never walk the face of this modern world...

The outcry became so great that the land itself was rebelling against the people for continuing to pour its children's blood into her. The lands went barren and the fog dissappeared in many places leaving desolation and deserts...other places the land gave so much it drowned the land and created our marshy areas...The Underworlds were in a precarious balance and so the demons of the royal families spent several hundred years caring for their children like they were gold...and yet the land was still breaking...finally...they had built up enough good karma to summon us...who better to help protect the land then its very guardians and garderners.

So we entered into an agreement and for many many years we worked with the land to reconcile the blood shed of so many little ones. The cry of the land was so great we had to bring almost all of our brothers and sisters here to assist us lest we turn rogue with darkness ourselves. After a time the land became quiet and the children being abandoned was a sin that was held as a high crime and the land was finally quiet with just a few of the marsh lands and dry places still being left. It seemed like everything was going fine...until we noticed our brothers and sisters began to disappear...one by one a newling village's elemental would stop coming or just dissappear...when they would...children would vanish as well and so we didn't search or look for them less in our ssearch we lose more children...

Our entire population began to dwindle and with it...more children...with talk of a ressurection of the old ways, ideas to reawaken the once great force of Nightmare was born and with it the need for sacrifices...the need for children...

We, Ciel...are perhaps one of the last sentinels for the land and its children...if we leave here the children will dissappear...we have more hidden here that you have not met and they come out mostly during the late mornings when you are studying...we keep them hidden, can you believe it? We have to stash children..."

Vorse closed his eyes slowly, the pain of countless years of losing children and family weighing on him. Velsa held his hand and shared his pain. She looked at me and a small smile formed

"We know you wonder why we stay...we cannot leave...there is a portal here connected to our source of strength...it would be invaluable to Lucifer if he could get a hold of it...and the children we have raised here would not be spared...you see they have not yet ressurected him...but they have almost succeeded...we are but a puzzle peice left so we must hold our ground." Velsa says quietly

I sink further into my chair and let the story replay in my mind. "Whenever a new era comes forth...it is always paved with death, sacrifice and destruction..." I said aloud

The two nodded gravely

"You are being taken out like trash because you no longer fit the ideal of what the 'world' needs right now." I continue

I stand, an emotion rising in my chest as memories fly by "My own father was murdered for this fact alone and my entire family and way of life had been stolen from me."

"You are but the last peice to the _ressurection_ of Nightmare...but there is another..." I said slowly

They looked in confusion at me and I slowly unfurled my wings. I turned around to face them. "I am the last peice...to the _destruction_ of Nightmare." I said with a conviction I'd not known I had and a true desire to settle the score with the prince of darkness. I would not let him snuff out the lives of others just so that his ideal can be realized...I was too young to protect what was precious last time but this time...I'm here...and I'm not afraid.

I looked to Vorso and he rose studying the look in my eyes "Tommorrow by sunset you will be set free and this place will be up in flames." I said with an iron resolve

He locked eyes with me and after a moment an excited grin crept onto his face..."hm, Its taking every ounce of strength to keep the barrier on this place up from the hordes of undeads and beasts in the Underworlds...so do your worst." he finished

Velsa laid a hand on my shoulder with glittering worried eyes "This is a dangerous task your taking on Ciel...I think perhaps you should reconsi-

I hold up a hand, resuming my seat, a small smile reaches the corner of my mouth at the same time as my eyes...A crow looking butler flashes across my vision fondly and I assume an heir that might be similar "Velsa, my dear...A Phantomhive birthling that can't do this much, isn't worth his salt..."

Morning of Death

CIEL

That night after my famous declaration to my elemental caregivers I tossed and turned in

my bed not knowing if what I planned was the right thing to do. My nerves were shaky as

I wasn't looking forward to go to that deep place in myself again...Where 'it' was lying

dormant and brooding. Images from my demon transformation and the violence that ensued

caused a shiver..."I am the Phantom Rabbit" the words echoed in my head like a powerful

and haunting mantra..."You are the Phantom Rabbit..."

I awoke in a cold sweat to see the last sliver of the blue moon fading out and signaling

the dawn in a half an hour at most. I stood up, my legs trembling and put on the cloak

that Mihkael gave me. Like magic it seemed to know just what I needed and became a dark

velvet cloak that helped me to blend in the shadows. I made a concealer that I learned

from my lessons and sprinkled the dust around the room and around the house to hide my

absence...or the smell of blood.

I sat at the cooking area and ate my last meal in silence. A small silver pocket watch

sat next to a back pack full of food and clothing and medicinal herbs.A letter sat on

the top of it but I decided to read it once I finished my task. Finally finishing I

pocketed the watch and headed outside where I sat my things in a corner of a bush so I

wouldn't destory them during my...work.

In silent speed I ran from shadow to shadow through the town. Finally coming to the

lowest area of the gate I decided to leap over it just in case it was sensitized.I made

it to the other side without incident except for crashing into a deep thicket of thorns.

I held my gasps of pain, the cloak minimizing the damage and walked around the far

perimeter until I was at the location Mihkael and I had first been.

I took a deep breath and stood up straight walking in plain sight towards the town. As I

slowly came into veiw on the horizon...a warning was yelled at me from a distance...

"I am the Phantom Rabbit" I whispered to myself, ignoring the call

The guards looked to each other and then one of them yelled much louder...

"I am the Phantom Rabbit..." I said with more fervor

A few guards turned into a small army, with demons not in human form coming from the

homes in slithering motions like snakes. A few other armored guards came out with

rifles...A shot peirced my shoulder, throwing me back but not off my feet. I continued

to repeat myself as I made the suicide walk back to the gate... ignoring the yelling and

warnings, taking the shots and relishing the pain...my pain...my pain

"I am the Phantom Rabbit" A curdling growl echoed from me, my heart rate

increasing...the mark of the contract burning intensly...

My body slowed as the dark aura of my demonic form took hold...I struggled against the

last memories I'd had in killing my captors and took hold of the new anger boiling...the

desire to protect what I had once failed to...everything goes black as I am seduced

once more by the bloodlust that is my other self...And I missed it...and oh I hated

it...

A boy clothed in shadow makes his way slowly towards the gates and army guarding the

town. The boy stands erect...Blue peircing eyes flash a glowing feline green as a mouth

of white fangs grins knowingly...neck length hair grows smoothly down the length of his

back and the now older looking young man stares with lust at the party gathering before

him. With the materializing of a black suit and a cane made of silver to match, shadowy

potrusions like a rabbits ears adorn the head of long locks.

A blood curdling growl issues forth from the fanged mouth..."I am. The Phantom. Rabbit."

"...el"

"...iel"

"...Ciel!"

I jolt awake in the middle of a screaming fit with the world spinning like a top.

Screams of agony assault my ears as I stumble around on the ground wildly, still not

telling my voice to quiet down. The smell of blood is strong as I kick through what I

think are bodies and the smell of burning flesh makes me sick. Slipping and falling into

a pool of blood I curl up into the corner of a cool stone wall and close my eyes to wait

for the world to stop. An explosion tears through the building and I'm soon assaulted

with the town in flames against the morning back drop. Quickly I stumble up and run

towards Abenthy's Home in a daze, frantic and wondering whether or not I've done

something terribly wrong. Armored guards and a militia of snake-like demons scatter

around me in various places of the city, some still alive and in agony...their eyes

blazing with the mark of my contract as they scream in terror in some never ending

nightmare.

I plow through flames and death and finally make it to the front door. I burst inside

and yell frantically "Velsa! Vorso!...Where are you?" I find myself screaming

I tear through every room in the house and the basement but with no sign of them in

site. Now on the brink of hysteria I rip floor boards and tear at the walls to see if

their hiding. I dart outside screaming for them in the courtyard and a thought occurs to

me. I run to the bath area where the large square pool lies under the stars and where we

usually bathe and dive into the water...

Now submerged I look at the bottom and it is impossibly deep. A faint glow rests at the

bottom and I swim down to it in high speed. As I move closer I hear Velsa's singing and

my heart sinks with relief. I come up to a large sphere of air where all of the children

sleep peacefully inside...I look deeper and find Velsa and Vorso with hands intertwined

fusing their elemental powers. Utterly happy I swim around to their side and as always

brush my hands across their faces gently. Velsa's eyes open instantly and fill with

tears while Vorso gives me a smile that could melt ice. I motion for them to come up and

head for the surface.

When they surface they quickly bring the children up who are still sleeping peacefully.

Velsa reaches for me and I hesitate...the blood may be rinsed from me but the memory is

still strong. I caution them to quickly get the kids ready and prepare to leave. Vorso

gives me one of his knowing looks and pats my head gently.

Stepping outside first I look at the mess I've made...the blood, the bodies, the smell,

the flames. Hearing steps behind me I freeze and turning as they approach, put my hands  
>up in front of Vorso "Not this way...lets go..."<p>

We turn from the front and I take them back to the court yard where after a maze of

rooms we come out to the back end of the home and I guide them through the town until we

reach the cottage where I found the journal. Once there the children are given a light

breakfast and ushered into the sitting area and told to stay low. Vorso leaves for a

moment and returns with a large scroll, some jewels, and a dagger.

Hearing a thumping noise far off into the distance I smell the scent of live

reinforcements on the way...I push Vorso to make haste with whatever he has planned and

he rushes to the living area where the children look on silently, exchanging hushed

tones with each other but still relaxed...I thanked my stars. Vorso pushes the tables,

carpet and chairs all to the corner of the room in one swift push leaving the bare

wooden floor. He pulls out a brown clothe pouch and sprinkles the contents out to create

a large circle encompassing the space. With a swift hand he draws runes inside of it,

tossing a jewel in the center of each symbol...finally he motions for Velsa who holds

her hand over the rune in the center and he slices her wrist revealing a honey like

substance spilling from the cut and into the ground.

The impending reinforcements march closer as I can smell the scents of iron and filfth.

I yell for them to speed it up knowing I won't have any way to kill them all and protect

the children. They begin an incantation and the circle vibrates with life until it goes

from gold to white. They step back and a large dragon comes forth with snow white scales

and peircing ruby eyes...it rises from the portal, tearing into the cottage and ripping

the home apart to expose us to the misty soft light of the morning. The two usher the

children onto the wings of the dragon and hop on at the front. Rising high into the sky

and now visible, A barage of arrows heads for the dragon, of which I leap into the air

and block with the silver dagger Vorso had left and blasted them with salamander

(another powder I'd learned to make in my lessons) sending the town over the edge and into a full field of flames. Finally out of sight I sighed with relief as I smelled their scents vanish completely. Looking back, The city looks like hell and the smoke rises high over the trees. Guards carry away their wounded while the rest lie dead. I walk back into the burning city

carving into the guards left alive or trying to escape. After dousing them all with

Salamander I watch the city burn in shimmering flames and the home I came to love. My

job now finished and no witnesses left I sit in the corner of the gate, my cloak dingy

and tattered once more and wait for my evening appointment. By sunset I am thoroughly

exhausted and the city lies in a smoldering pile of ashes with only the rusty gate and

me sitting in the corner. As the last rays of soft peach light fade from the mist I hear

the trotting from a carriage ride up and after a moment the quick steps of the english

man...

"What on earth happened here child!" he exclaimed, lifting me up from my slumped

position after looking in awe at the now vanished city

"Elementals" I murmured, sounding as broken as I could

The man swore under his breath and shook his head, mumbling about how he was right.

"And the others?" he said anxiously

I just shook my head and pretended to let out a small cry which he gobbled up

immediately with a "my god!" and took me into his arms to rest me in the carriage.

Finally inside I slinked back onto silk cushions and though at this point I should be on

high alert I drifted to sleep with the memories of striking eyes...gentle hands and

knowing smiles...

When I awoke I found myself in a similar room like Abenthy's Home except the windows had

no flower boxes and the scents were not so foreign. A woman in a maid's uniform came in

and offered me a bowl of herbs made into a broth but I refused and took my backpack from

my cloak and ate the food I had.

After an hour or two another maid returned with a change of clothes and I was soon

bathed and dressed in a white collared shirt, a blue matching vest, blue knee length

shorts and a pair of brown polished loafers. I looked at myself in the mirror gaping at

the 2 inches taller I had gotten in such a short time and the length of my bangs hanging

lower than usual. Before I could request a trim a man dressed in butlers attire came in and beckoned me to come down for tea.

Coming down a spiral staircase I found the place to be of high station and a little

comfort returned with the familiarity of my mansion. We sat on a balcony overlooking

clear rivers with glowing flowers and the soft twilight mist. He sat back in a chair and

sighed.

"You were lucky to have survived" he says quietly

I simply nod my head

After a cup of tea in silence I am outfited by a tailor for several different styles of clothing and given various stationary and materials all placed neatly into a leather suitcase with wheels and given a fold of papers wrapped in velvet red material smelling of ink. As the night wears on from my room I hear the approach of carriage wheels and the pant of horses. Looking out the window a black ornate carriage waits out front with black horses bearing jewel encrusted reigns. The butler comes in and motions for me to gather my things...

"Its time...young lord." he says and departs with the luggage I hand him. Carrying my cloak and back pack given to me by Vorso and Velsa I head out to the front and wait for my things to be loaded. The night is silent with an heir or expectancy and I wish softly, for the first time in a while that I had Sebastian by my side while I went into the lions den. A final check of all my belongings and I was helped into the carriage by the driver who regarded me with as much respect as if I was royalty.

Now inside, black silk cushions comfort me as the flitting stars of twilight and mist send me on a journey through my own memories. I sit in silence for a while but growing bored I head out to the front to see what info I can gauge from the hired help.

"Is there something his lorship requires?" the driver asked me upon seeing my face

I nodded "Yes...are you taking me to Nightmare?" I ask curiously, starting slow with my interrogation

The driver nods, a hint of pride entering his features "Yes I am...I am one of the royal drivers for the demon families...it is rare for me to be sent so far away from the city but I was informed that I would be transporting someone of very valuable station...someone to whom would be of use to our great lord Lucifer himself." he finished with quiet joy

I attempted to probe him as to why such expense was being given to myself but he appeared clueless and after forty five minutes of watered down responses I resigned myself to find out what I could on my own. Hours went by and soon I drifted off into a troubled sleep only to be lulled by the voices of my elemental care givers as they comforted me even in my dreams. When I awoke I looked out the window at the fog which had grown terribly thick and the carriage was no longer riding but felt as if we were flying over somewhere. The silence too menancing against the choking fog, I dared not ask a question... less the thing that answer not be my driver.

I hunkered low in my seat staying out of sight until I felt a light thud...We had landed. The fog still thick we trotted up to something and a pair of low whispers were exchanged between...things. The air growing silent again I slid down in my seat and hid as voices quick and inhuman made some form of lengthy exchange. Coming at the end of my ropes with the threatening auras we finally were moving again and I felt a gentle breeze blow through the carriage. The fog dissipated leaving the soft twilight sky and the pale blue moon to cast shadows on the ground. After a few more hours of winding through what I guess was the city although at this point the driver had drawn the curtains and I was so close to my destination I dare not make a fuss about it.

The curtains lifted and the carriage made its way up a winding long hill leading to an enormous castle of black stone of perhaps onyx or obsidian... Stained glass windows in prismic colors reflected their colors with the pale moon's light giving it a soft glow...an other worldly glow... Threatening to tear at even the sky a set of two phallic towers jutted from all four sides of the main castle... the gates were made of iron and bore deep red roses growing healthily through the spokes and leading to fields of hydrangeas on the the whole of it stretching for miles outward into the mountains...As we slowly approach the ornate iron gate, An inverted pentagram of gold glistens under the moon ...The driver takes a breath in awe...

"Welcome, young lord...to the House of Satan..."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Things will probably start to twist and turn from here. Previously mentioned characters (namely the demon lords) will be helping the story unfold so here is just a line up of things to be aware of in case you don't want to read from chapter one.

There are 7 demon lords and their respective families, according to the rainbow and I've given a minor physical description as I see them (the colors may not be realistic but this IS an anime so thats to be expected.)

Red/Sariel/The House of Rancor/Red shaggy hair, young face with crimson eyes, soft pale skin, wears all striking royal blue cloak to contrast reds/

Orange/Rustic/Didn't give his house name/Slick back burnt orange mane (think mafia), warm tangerine eyes, sun whethered skin ( think sailor)/

Yellow/Baal/The House of Rourke/Raven black long hair, amber eyes (feline yellow when angry or instigating) wears black mostly with bright blood red robes, warm bronze skin/

Green/Bast/The House of Mage/Green short locks, warm summer green eyes(a bit slanted),warm yellow skintone,wore deep purple robes but outfits change/

Blue/Norst/The House of Luce/grey hair,peircing blue eyes,goblinish/black and deep blue robes/

Indigo/Bulza/Didnt give house name /Ocean blue locks in long braids, (think native american), indigo eyes/black symbol (spiral in the center on forehead)

Violet/Merdock/House of Vinr/long straw blonde silk hair, peircing violet eyes,/(Ciel's number one smart mouth)

ALSO: THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO FOLLOW THE STORY! THANKS AND REVIEWS ARE AWESOME!

CIEL

Watching the shining pentagram a deep sense of dark foreboding over took me...from here on out I would have no butler to look out for me...no one to intervene on my behalf and certaintly no one to call if things got bad for me.

As the gates swung open slowly with all the weight of my concern it became painfully clear that the only ally I would have here is the one that I was to betray...Lucifer. Riding through the inner estate leading to the castle, beautiful fields of flowers in every color glistened beautifully under the pale blue moonlight. I was mezmerized by the quiet and the soft lull of insects in the ground. Areas for entertaining guests outside were scattered through out the flower fields looking like white mushrooms popping up from the ground. The driver made no further comments to me and became as a statue, riding perfectly through the tranquil maze. 

We come to a halt at the end of a bridge leading to the inside. Guards in blue with an insignia of the slash, moon, and star stand at the gate with human looking faces. The driver hops off and they search him as he stands to the side overlooking a deep lake shimmering black against the moon. The guards walk over to the carriage and methodically inspect the outer compartments, sifting through luggage and papers. A little peeved, I shrink low into the silk cushions and scowl from the dark. As I predicted, A forceful pull yanks the carriage door open and a bright light at the end of a metal rod flashes me in the eyes and then around the carriage. Pausing to lower the light the guard looks at me with a focused stare as if waiting for me to say something...When I remain silent and agitated the light dims and the door is slammed shut.

"All clear!...let her up!" the guard called

A large gate blocking the mouth of the castle rises up slowly as we make our way through.

Finally inside the inner most area of the castle everything goes pitch black and I sit below the cushions once more and stay silent. As we continue through the dark, small flashes of soft green light flicker acrosss the windows of the carriage and the low sounds of something sinister begin to echo in my ears. Fighting the urge to leap from the carriage and find the source of my discomfort, A scream coming from the driver sends me in a cold sweat. The scream dies down to a whimper and the haunting words that follow...

"Why?...why my lord?...I thought I was-aghhh...

The whimpers fade to a silent gurgling and I stay where I am holding my ears closed at the sound of tearing flesh and crunching bone.

A silence sits slowly around me as I put my mind into over drive over the murder I just heard...The carriage keeps moving through the darkness at a snail's pace, occasional bumps and scratches assaulting the carriage by creatures I cannot even imagine. Voices snicker and laugh with quick and evil toungues, some mocking me, some mocking others. Growls and hisses whizz past me and I hear the crying of children.

A nasty voice haunts my thoughts with grotesque sayings of all that would befall me once I entered the castle. A deep voice gives an account like an ancient orator on the history of demons and their abomniable crimes. Snickers about what a meal I will make and of sacrifices and fools dance around my mind until I am catatonic in myself and lie on the carraige floor numb, staring into the space of oblivion that is the carriage ceiling.

Shadows seep into the dark of the carriage, landing on my face and arms like sludge. The voices grow louder until they are one chaotic buzz that threatens to rob me of my sanity. Creeping things travel the length of me and soon I am engulfed in the bowels of all that is filth. I feel death and blood...rape and murder...devouring and destroying...

Hours turn to days and days to months...I lose my concept of time and feel as if I've-

Faint voices with coherent speech tickle the shards of sanity I have left and I strain to follow the source of the sound. Pulling my mind further and further out a soft light glows at the end of the tunnel...its beautiful...but I know longer have the desire to reach it...I need it...but I can no longer fathom why...its a bit painful...but I know I need it to survive...I am a demon...

The soft light covers me completely and contrary to my feelings a back breaking fall is my only consolation. Sticky and aching all over I am in a state of paralysis. I cannot even open my eyes but I can smell and hear perfectly. Foosteps rush to me...one man in armor, two others in old clothes that smell rancid. They rush over to me and I'm hoisted by thick hands into the air by my neck and observed.

"Wha tha hell this ere brat doin still alive?" A thick guttural accent seethes

A quiet response of demure muffles sends the sausage handed man into a frenzy, knocking me around with his one fist bunched at my collar. Furious I try to wriggle away but to know avail. The man throws me hard to the cobbled ground again, knocking the wind and a little blood from my now banged up mouth.

"I tol you idiots to make sur he went all tha way thru tha gates!" He exclaimed with spit flying

"We did boss, really!...we even sent im in twice but he's still alive!" Replied one of the cronies in exasperation and awe.

The mouth of the boss set to grinding. Fear creeped a knot into my stomach with the idea that they were trying to kill me before I got to Lucifer. As hushed whispers grew darker with horrid plans for my 'disappearence' I thrashed inside of myself, yelling to the heavens to give my body some control.

Like a swift response foosteps echoed over the cobble stones...

"May I ask what you three are doing?" A suave and clear voice asks quietly

The three leap back stumbling over each other with guttural mumbles as their only response. "Move aside." the man says in a light tone that sends the three clamoring in fear to the other side.

I can no longer detect the man's steps as he inches closer to me until I feel a set of graceful long fingers brush my forehead and move the hair from my face. I'm lifted gingerly and I hear a sharp intake of breath "This is Lord Lucifers charge!" he hissed angrily facing me but directing the sound to the three still clamoring in the corner.

"We-we didn't know!" yells two of the guards in unison looking back at their boss who shakes his head in disbelief

The man grows tight with anger and tension, turning on his heel with me in arms "You know the penalty for treacherous acts..." he commanded but then did something surprising.

He placed me down and stood me up in place. Dust sprinkled over me and I sneezed, regaining mobility but still covered in gunk. Angrily I flashed my eyes at them...a slow lilting growl threatened to rile from me but I did not wish to see the Phantom Rabbit just yet. A gentle hand slid up my back and my wings unfurled as I stood looking at a familiar face, with short green locks, summer green eyes and warm yellowed skin...

"Bast!" I exclaimed, pleasantly surprised to see one of the demon lords skulking around in Nightmare. He greeted me with his genuine human like smile and gave a slight bow.

"Birthling...nice to see you here." he said amiably

I looked back to the group who'd caused my momentary habitation in disgust "Young one...I leave the punishment up to you." Bast said, casting fiery green eyes to the party in the corner

I looked on, a little weary, quite unsure what a suitable punishment would be. I closed my eyes to think but then my wings began to pulse... I furled my wings back in place and my eyes felt hot...

"To those who would destroy the balance of the world...You will be fed to the womb of hell..." I chimed with an authority I couldn't place

The men shivered and threw themselves down at my feet "Please...please young master!"

I closed my eyes and sighed...A new refreshing power surging strongly...one I was in full control of...one that was who I was and that I knew just like myself...the power of my soul...

I brought my fingers to my lips and whispered "I summon you from the black earth..._Nightraids_...(looking at the three)...destroy them."

A soft breeze blew and I heard the sounds of chains and the whipping of cloaks in the wind, A familiar feeling of terror washed over me and the shaded beings who had locked me up and electrocuted me came to mind. They seemed to materialize from no where and glided slowly towards the group.

"A rather brutal punishment, my lord." Bast said with quiet awe

Away I walked from whatever fate the nightraids would give to the three idiots. I listened in silence perking up my senses for anything I might be able to figure out about the featureless path we began to walk. Sometime later the smells became different, the air grew warmer. The scent of cooked meat and strange fumes filled the air and my stomach growled.

Bast chuckled softly and I blushed, facing forward. Passing a large group of people and a square of loud voices, bartering, and sales pitches, I figured we had entered a shopping district. I smelled wool and silk and velvet, I heard singing...singing!...Instruments played far off in the distance and I was so glad to finally have found some real sense of civilization. Bast was clothed in a rich grey cloak revealing earth brown pants and boots, I however was stuck in a grey muchk and attracted distasteful looks from passerbys bearing harlequin masks of various designs...Nightmare was indeed like a capital city, all around was fanfare and every lust to attract the eye. We passed jewelers and clothing shops, restaurants too lavish for even my tastes and wineries and brothels and pubs as far as the eye could see...Every secular appetite existed in a maze of twists and turns lined with walking paths of polished black stones, Buildings were either made of blood red wood, dark marble or a mixture of the two.

Bast guided me expertly through the city streets with speed and ignored the looks others gave to him as he rather forcefully insisted on holding hands. We came to a wall in the big city and Bast made a sharp turn leading us down a set of carved stone stairs. Going down into a black abyss I was soon faced with soft candle light and the smell of earth and stood on a sand stone platform and I looked to see others waiting patiently for something coming with a bright light down the tunnel.

"What is that?" I asked, a little surprised

Bast retained his stoic expression "Train" he replied

I shook my head "I know that but what is that?" I asked

A little of the usual Bast shined through and he cast a soft smile my way "A thunderbird."

"What?" I barked

Bast returned to his blank disposition "I'll explain later. stay close to me."

The silver tubular...thing ...stopped with a screech lining the platform. Gripping Bast tightly we walked into what appeared to be multiple mouths on the side of its body with holes in the sides for looking outside. We entered our 'mouth' and sat on red cushioned seats. Once the thunderbird began to move a little tension was released from Bast's composure, he closed his eyes tiredly only to settle them on me once he sighed deeply.

"Are you okay... Ciel?" He asked softly

Summer green eyes filled with concern watched me. "I'm fine...I'm fine." I rattled off, the idea of someone caring for me seeming so far away

Bast narrowed his eyes "Liar."

I tried to protest but a level gaze from him kept me quiet "Thats no way to talk to your master." I snapped

Bast watched me with steady eyes and then chuckled softly, the question gone for the moment.

The thunderbird stopped abruptly and Bast was back to his stoic countenance and my hand was taken once more. We stepped off onto another platform and went up another stair case. Coming out I was greeted to the smells of wheat and rice and fresh a sharp turn from the grey wall we came to an open square with sandy dirt roads that didnt kick up dust but glittered softly. Market stands with various greenery and garden delights lined the path. This city was filled with masked faces as well but instead of the harlequin masks these were masks of field animals and fairies. The outfits no less elegant but more casual flitted around the various shops in greens and blues and soft and sandy browns. Strange horses with no legs glided wagons full of strange yet mouth watering fruits and vegetables. Sandy bright stone buildings lined the city extending out into grassy fields or merging to another maze of stores. Above the vast city were wooden trams zipping into tunnels rising like cocentric rings around the city and throughout. Here Bast loosened his grip and we walked leisurely through the rather peaceful city.

The citizens looked from me to Bast and exchanged quiet whispers as they began to gather in tiny groups and followed behind Bast in earnest who continued to look straight ahead, ever the stoic but with a much relaxed demeanor. As we wound our way through the dirt paths the crowd began to pick up. We stopped at a rather high end sandy stone building lined with gold which made me feel a bit self concious for leaving black smudges with my feet. Bast ushered me in and told me to 'do as I desired' while he handled the crowd hovering quietly outside.

A tall man in black addressed me with a snort above his half rimmed glasses "And what do you think you're doing here?" he spat

I looked at my gunky state but gave the man a level stare "I'm here to make use of your services, I don't have much time" I said in a tight voice

He huffed. "Our urchin services are out back, for three copper peices you can get a cake of lye soap and a scrub brush, the pump is out back so you'll be exposed but if you-

"How dare you!" I sputtered angrily, my pride as an Earl rearing its ugly head "Do you have any idea who I am?" I shouted

" On my family name I will soil the name of this establishment! Now, if you don't get me an attendant and one of your best bath houses I'll find the means to get Scotland Yard to shut this place down!" I finished, satisfied that I'd made a point.

The man stared in surprise at me, mouth agape, after a moment he laughed mockingly "Ara ara...it seems like we have an actor here! look urchin, I've never heard of a 'Scotland Yard' and I don't give a damn about who you are...the only one we pay fealty to here is-

Bast entered brushing the velvet curtain aside "Is there a problem?" he said calmly, eyes taking in the situation.

Just then I leaped to tear at the man's face, my patience reaching its limit and my desire for a bath on the peak of desperation. "I'll show you acting!" I said hotly

Bast reached out to grab me, not pulling me away completely before I managed to rip those condescending glasses from his pompous face and send them breaking against the marble floors. I flailed around trying to get one more source of revenge as Bast held me staring coldly at the wisp of a man before him.

"What happened here?" he demanded, summery eyes flashing

The wispy man seemed to turn pale and stood himself straight as a board "I-I-I am terribly sorry...terribly sorry...please let me correct myself...please..." he said in a hoarse whisper, even though Bast seemed calm and unperturbed

Giving the man a level stare Bast walked right past him "The usual, Feren." he said quickly walking me up red velvet stairs.

The upstairs was several levels high spiraling upwards. The hallway we entered was carpeted red with deeper red walls bearing pictures of the harvest and carved vine borders on the walls in gold. We entered one room which was sandy yellow and gold, A large porcelain tub filled with steaming water sat on a large fluffy carpet in the center of the room. I wriggled free from Bast and flopped down on the canopied bed of gold colored silk and sandy yellow.

"Young lord!...your not even clean!" Bast fussed, walking over to where I lay.

Ignoring him I explored the fluff of the bed and snuggled my face against the pillows before leaping out of Bast's grasp and standing by the tub. I had never bathed alone before...Sebastian had always done that...I looked at Bast who gave me a quizzical look before smiling politely "I know you can probably wash yourself but I'd like to stay and make sure you're safe...I can face the window if you like." he said sheepishly

I nodded my okay, glad to not be alone in the bath and set about plummeting into the steaming pool. After a good scrub and the best meal I've ever had I was outfited in the same brown clothes and given a velvet grey cloak like Bast. I questioned him about the attire and he gave another stoic answer about protocal and how it was customary. We left the establishment soon after, the peach light of the sun fading slowly...I had many more questions for Bast about everything I'd seen but he implored me to wait so out we went back into the city.

Two horses with no legs but still regal and beautiful in sandy blonde and white were saddled by the both of us out front and we glided through the rest of the city passing many evening festivals, harvest dances and races between various animals of unknown species. We came to the outskirts of the city and met grassy plains leading to forests which led to a hill bearing a stone structure. Nightfall finally making its arrival from the distance the city looked like a sandy mountain with little ridges all over and lit up softly with warm lights painting it like fireflies. It conveyed a warmth I felt should not be in a place called Nightmare and I wondered just what Nightmare really was.

Pale blue moons light bathed the grassy hill and the stone structure glittered softly. Leaving the horses for the moment Bast led me to the structure where I saw a small pool of water shimmering black inside of it. the alter was silver plated and there an empty silver goblet sat along with an empty bowl. A statue of a wolf sat prominently in the center of the structure and Bast looked at me carefully before sitting on the grass next to it. Joining him we watched the city glow.

"You know Ciel...there's a myth as to the reason why the lands here are so fertile...Long ago a wolf of the human world and a wolf of the demon world had a child that was destroyed in a sacrifice. It was to bring a wonderful harvest to the drying land...When the blood of the child reached the earth the earth felt so much despair for the child and parents that in exchange she vowed to always supply the land they occupied so that no child would ever be sacrificed again." he said quietly

"This is a day where the wolves are honored and the child and the earth all at once to earn favor with the spirit of the land...things may appear alright but the rains have not visited us in quite some time and we're starting to leach our reserves."he finished qiuetly

I watched the vibrant city and looked back at the structure that glistened sorrowfully. "Shouldn't they be out here honouring the wolves then? The statue is here." I said frankly

Bast smiled wistfully "hm...perhaps, but no one knows where this place is anymore or can find it...only a select few here...myself included."

Getting up with a huff I reached into the knap sack I had and pulled out a handfull of fruits I got from Velsa, along with a skin of special cider. Bast looked at me with growing alarm as I walked towards the altar. "What are you doing Ciel?...and...are those figs of the celestial river?" he asked in surprise

I looked at the bluish indigo fruit freckled with sugar crystals and shaped like a squash "This? Its just fruit...it makes a great power snack" I answered

Bast stood "That is not "just fruit" Ciel...thats-

He paused as I walked up to the altar and began to clean off the fruit in the black small pool. Bast stood stone still as he watched me with an intensity I couldn't quite place but couldn't quite brush off. "The water is for cleansing, right?" I asked before a second dip

He went stoic and simply nodded

I washed the fruits that Velsa gave me and took out a silken rag I got from Vorso with yummy pumkin looking seeds inside. "Tearseeds from the Tradewinds of August...another elemental rarity..." he rattled off to himself still unmoving but watching my actions.

The fruit and seeds now cleansed I prepared to place them in the silverware but they were positively dust ridden. I sighed taking an old rag from my knap sack of everything and methodically polished the altar and the surrounding statue to the gentle hum of a summer wind. A little sweat brewing from my tackle with Underworld dust and I was ready to wake the shrine up. Bast looked strangely lost in some deep world of his own as he sat on the edge of the stone stand that held the wolf statue. He was quiet. He was still.

I placed the fruit into the platter one by one and finally poured the contents of my skin into the silver goblet leaving a bit of a green loaf cake on the side of the plate. Finally finished I looked to Bast for confirmation...

"Is there anything you'd like to say?" Bast said quietly, his summery eyes glowing against the moonlit night and staring deeply into mine.

I looked at Bast with a frown, I mean, I cleaned it for pete's sake! and gave it some celestial-river-tradewind-whatever...wasn't that enough? About to give him the third degree I noticed his gaze directed towards the town...the softness in his eyes and the pleading in them...His cloak glittering silver in the moonlight against glowing summer eyes, He looked from the town to me and smiled hopefully.

My eyes wide with understanding I walked towards him and akwardly, pushing the food on the altar forward, gave a small smile...

"Thank You." I said softly

Bast closed his eyes slowly, inhaling deeply as if the words I said themselves were sustenance. The summer wind picked up and tears flowed freely down the demon lord's cheeks like rain. I watched in awe as he breathed the words quietly to himself again and sat before the alter in tears crying softly. He ate the food I prepared in silence, tears dripping so much into the plate that it began to fill. I watched in silence as he consumed the meal, noticing a set of heavy clouds on the horizon. As tears fell into the goblet the clouds moved quickly over the town...Soon the lit up city was being drenched in rains that hadn't come in several months...or maybe even years in this way. Squeals and whoops of delight created a soft cry that reached even our place on the hill...the celebration was just beginning.

I was startled from my reverie by a pair of warm arms enveloping and a gentle embrace. "Thank You, Ciel...thank you..." he said with a voice wracked with emotion. I pulled away gently and gave him a level stare "Thats why you brought me here, wasn't it?" I stated calmly

Bast gave me a sheepish smile and sounded apologetic "I didn't think you'd know what to do though...I also didn't think you'd give such powerfully potent offerings!" he finished excitedly squeezing me again.

A surge of energy came from Bast and his green short locks grew several feet in a plume of green flames...Ears sprouted on the top of his head like a wolf's and his fangs grew canine and glistened softly in the night. Eyes a peircing summer green reverted to the eyes of a wolf and with a swift pull he scooped me up into his arms leaping into the light of the full moon. He howled mightily and it rung through out the land like a call...soon howls erupted from the city in a unified howl of responsive cheer...from animals and insects...

"You're not really just a demon lord...are you?" I asked giving him a quizzical look

Bast looked at me in surprise and then smiled down at me with playful eyes..."You're right, none of us are, but as for myself, I am indeed the demon lord of the House of Mage... however... I am also the Spirit of the Harvests of Nightmare...and this is my kingdom...Demeter..."

SEBASTIAN

After saying all I felt could be said about my unique young master I sat down,

spent and waited for the Emlan to respond. She sat still with eyes closed for a

moment and then stood from her seat. Coming up to me she took my hands and held

them... "Thank you" she said softly "I can now go forth with a clear

resolve...I know what I must do."

I looked at Baal who was just as lost as me.

"What now?" I said looking to the both of them.

The Emlan paused "I think it would be best if we parted ways...for now."

With a deep sigh Baal relented... "Perhaps we should."

We left the study and went outside to a balcony overlooking a dark sky and the

glitter of pale blue moons. Baal signaled and a tray filled with lavish delights

was brought in by a servant.

He smiled "A last supper, of sorts." He said

We sat together in silence and ate. The Emlan finished quickly, bidding us a

hasty farewell of anticipation on her part, the desire for her to get moving,

tangible.

Standing on the balcony's edge she gave me a soft smile. "Demeter...You're

master is now in Demeter..." She said quietly, leaping from the balcony, a

stream of gold dust flittering into the sky.

"Demeter." I repeated aloud, not sure what that was.

"He's with the Lord of the House of Mage, Sebastain...He's with Bast." Baal

finished quietly

I stood, a little alarmed. "What's he doing with Bast?" I snapped "Shouldn't he

be in Nightmare?"

Baal smiled "Relax...he has made it to Nightmare...but he has also made it to

Demeter...I do recall myself saying that Nightmare was also a dimension, yes?"

He replied

Blushing at my own lack of attention I calmed myself "Well...it looks like I

better get going." I said

Baal sighed "I agree."

A strange feeling in my gut, I fixed Baal with a level gaze "Whats wrong with

you." I stated, leaving no room for any evasive response

Baal sat up "What would be wrong?" He rattled off

Knowing that something had to be wrong when a demon lord was just "enjoying the

view" I approached Baal slowly getting the expected reaction of yellow feline

eyes flashing at me threateningly. "You're too close, Sebastian." He growled

softly

Sensing no real threat I moved closer to which he snarled but still didnt

attack. "Baal...you're injured...aren't you?" I asked seriously

He shook his head, almost in disbelief of it himself "Yes Sebastian...I am

injured, the bites of Undeads are highly poisonous and it effects me like I was

bitten a hundred times for every thousand killed." He finished

"So thats why you were buried away in your home." I finished

Baal just nodded and I could see the lines of discomfort etched in his face.

Knowing my reckless antics were the primary cause of his current state I left

the balcony and returned with a satin pouch, where I crouched in front of Baal

who let me close after another stand off and I poured a mixture of honey and

copper dust into his hands. "Rub." I said calmly, motioning for him to place it

over the wounds covering his neck and arms and ribcage. He did so quietly,

wincing at the sizzling of flesh that followed.

A few more cakes of the mixture applied and an unhappy but poison free Baal

scowled at me from his seat. "Surely there was a less painful way to help?" he

growled

"There was...but not one I would have been able to make in enough time." I

replied easily

Taking the time to bring Baal some medicinal bandages I waited as he wrapped his

wounds and fussed as to why he should have to tend to himself. All bandaged up

we went back into the mansion where I gathered my things in a velvet black sack

and went to Baal's sitting room where he sat finally looking realxed.

"All ready to go?" Baal asked quietly, surveying my belongings, reclined on a

redwine chair

I nodded "Yes but I do have one question...Where is your son?"

Baal looked at me evenly "I sent him to the kingdom...Do you have a problem with

that?" he asked in challenge

I shook my head "No...but he could have helped, you know." I offered

Baal seemed to find this funny and chuckled deeply "He did help...or is helping

now." he finished "This is my estate...the estate of the demon family I

represent...this is where my home is...but a kingdom is different from a

home...surely you know this?" he asks

"Yes but...what are you doing with an entire kingdom?" I asked surprised ath

this new bit of info

"Hmmm...I guess I can explain it like this...Humans' have homes, but those homes

are in cities, and those cities are in countries...This is my home...the kingdom

is my city which I govern and given the state of things I have put Silv in

charge of...and of course the country in which it dwells is Nightmare." he

replied

"So...when you said my master was with Bast but also in Demeter in

Nightmare...You mean the kingdom that Bast rules is Demeter..." I stated

"Yes, thats correct...every lord has an estate and a kingdom within the walls of

Nightmare leading to the final castle...this should make you're search a bit

easier." he finished

The gears in my mind starting to turn I smelled a familiar scent and three

others barreling in high speed towards the mansion... "Baal!" I yelled in alarm

but he held a hand up, a gentle smile playing at his mouth "Relax, Sebastian,

we're not under attack...I believe I have worried my children terribly...it

would seem my sons are returning home." he finished softly

I scoped out one of the scents to be Silv who was frantic about the injuries he

could sense in his father and the other three were concerned as well but with a

bloodlust to destroy the source that spilled their father's blood. A little

weary with the prospect of more than one Baal-look-alikes heading my way I

looked to Baal with a frown who smiled amiably

"Off you go...I can rest easy now."

Leaping from the balcony I headed into the first direction where I lost my young

lord and set out to track him down.

Walking through a dense patch of greenery the moonlight cast soft shadows to

light my way. I combed through the bushes and clawed through brambles, straining

every sense I had to find a little hint of my young lord. After what seemed like

forever, A pool of soft moonlight gathered several feet ahead of me and with

relief a patch of matted grass with silver feathers sat prominently overlooking

the open sky. I picked up the two feathers and placed them behind my ears, a way

to keep my bo-chan ever present. I kicked grass and dirt over the spot to mask

his scent and closed my eyes and focused. Ordinarily I would be able to find my

young lord in the space of a breath... but here, with hundreds of other demons

with the contract skill and desiring contracts themselves, it would be suicidal

to kindle our link and make us visible to the world.

In my reverie a sharp tug pulled my senses 12 miles east. I ran in high speed

towards the location, trees blurring in myriad shapes across my vision soon

acting as ropes as I swung from branches and leaped higher into the air to keep

an eye on what was before me. 12 miles of jungle like traveling and a leap into

the blue mooned sky showed me a compound of black steel buildings sitting

akwardly on top of each other with serrated pointing roofs that stabbed at the

sky like triangular daggers. The buildings sunk into the ground occupying a

circular dent into the dirt. Trees did not grow here and the path surrounding

the perimeter was all dry sand. Ignoring the malicious aura I masked my scent

with a black velvet coat I'd designed to smell like regular foliage and slowed

considerably the last two miles.

Reaching the edge of the forest I looked out at the bare sandy path before me

leading to dark shadows and steel dwellings.

Picking up a pebble, I threw it out into the moonlight of the bare field and

waited quietly...Nothing. I threw a second pebble with the same force and

skittering motion as the first...Nothing.  
>Finally convinced, I crouched on my knees, third pebble in hand and threw it<p>

with the same skittering noise as before but this time ensuring I, fully cloaked

skittered across the field rolling with it..."1-2-3-2-3-2-3-" I mentally chimed,

following the pebbles movements to the letter until I rolled into the shadows of

the roof tops.

Uneventfully in the safety of the compound I looked around and sniffed the

air... "blood." I whispered, a growing anxiety mounting, eventhough I knew my

young master had long since left this place.

Scaling the slatted roofs I looked for an entrance below. The buildings had no

windows and no doors, any sign of entry buried in the shadows of the pit they

sat in. Eventually I came to a building bearing a circular dome...bars lined the

top of it and listening inside I heard water and smelled smoke. Perhaps for the

first time in a long while I flexed my hands, drawing my black nails into long

claws, I carefully brushed a talon over the bars and caught them silently. Now

looking down into a tunnel I wondered if I could just leave and continue

looking...however...whatever was here took my young lord from me in the first

place and judging by the scent, something of my bo-chan's was still here and I

would not leave without it...the stronger his scent, the more I can go on...And

maybe even find the filfthy urchins that laid their hands on him and rip apart

their-

Escaping from my own dark motives I swallowed the burning flames in my stomach

and leaped silently into the tunnel and soon found myself barreling down what

looked like an enlarged laundry shoot. I landed cat like on my feet, standing in

a puddle of water. "The water system." I said to myself, trailing tunnels in a

crouched position, the sound of civilization growing louder. Eventually I came

to a vent and creeped up to it sinuously quiet and peered out into a murky

square of hooded and cloaked beings. The alleyway seemed to be the entire city,

no change from the dank ordor or toxic mist riddled between the rusted steel and

grime on the inner walls of buildings. Garbage lay common place like decorative

flower pots on walking paths and I thanked my stars I dressed in black and

wasn't feeling color indulgent.

Joining the ranks of uniform cloaked 'citizens' A growing anger began to surge

in my gut as I passed cages with other demons being sickly tortured inside while

groups of things joined in with sick moans. The smell of humans wafted my way

causing me to cringe with the idea that my bo-chan was once apart of that

tortured orchestra. Screams and mad sayings interlaced quiet and hungry voices,

speaking in quick nasty tones about whatever they planned to do. The group I was

following began to break up and I knew I needed to hone in on the item that

belonged to my master. As I zipped into another foggy street alley, a cool wind

with the young lord's scent riding it flew into my senses. I halted where I

was,mesmerized for the moment before taking off quietly into a maze of alley

ways.

Keeping a steady pace my heart thumped loud in my ears with excitement...Though

I know that I have long to go before I see my young master, even having a peice

of him as a token, a recent smell of his scent, to know where he's been, to see

what he's seen...is enough to send me into the lion's mouth.

Without realizing it I had made it to a tall jagged steel building with a shine

of metal not seen in the others...the source of my master's scent was here. I

looked up and down at the building and finally saw one square window looming at

the top. Improvising rather quickly I smeared some of the poison leacher onto my

hands and combined with materializing my feathers onto my human hands I

successfully stuck to the slick wall and began to scale its featureless surface

under moonlight. Reaching the window in no time I peeked up to see cloaked

beings sitting at a panel of various lights on it. Assuming they were guards I

knew there was only one thing to do...

I leaped in with feet forward, canon-balling them both to the ground. A quick

palm to the chest sent them out cold. Looking at the panel and its various

letterings for vaults and monetary 'pools' I realized where I was...A bank. 

Committing the schematics of the bank to memory I took one of the cloaked beings

hands and placed his palm on a metal disk in the wall. The door slid open and

now dressed in the cloak of the security guard I inched my way through hallways

and followed the scent of my young lord. Coming to the third level of the bank

my young master's scent was overpowering...it almost smelled human. Stilling my

personal deliriums I went down a hallway of black marble passing glass square

holding tanks with caged items inside. After passing dismembered legs

and a decapitated head I looked to the end of a hall where a diamond shaped vial with a silver stand stood prominent in the center, the vial was filled with red liquid...My master's blood.

Anger boiling over at the idea of someone hoarding my master's blood as a high price treasure I sinuously set to breaking in and retrieving the vial. Carving a circle in the glass and removing it, I donned my scent masking cloak once more and wrapped it around my hand, reaching...

"Ughaaah!" 

A tight metal vice grips my throat and the air is ripped from me violently causing me to hit the ground. A surge of energy rents the air and a powerful current of electricity surges through my body painfully. I convulse on the ground, still gripping the vial and tuck it into the knife hold on my thigh with my last bit of strength. My vision darkens as a freezing wind blows slowly towards me and clothed shadows and the sound of chains waft consume my senses.

A black hood leans down close to my face and a powerful pain surges in my chest "Uaaghh!" I yell, writhing against the marble to the satisfied moans of the cloaked figures. My vision finally failing me I'm thrusted into an abyss of darkness with icy chains stinging my skin and coiling around my ankles and wrists. As my breathing grows ragged and conciousness slips into oblivion, a gentle whisper haunts me...I hear the screams of my young master, of this being who held memories of torturing him in a small steel cage in the dark...

"Ci-Ciel..." I gasped, falling into a cold nightmare...rage coursing through my veins...


	8. Chapter 8

**SEBASTIAN**

A stinging cloak of ice whips me into consciousness; I'm drenched in water and suspended with chains in a dank prison cell made of stone. I looked above me at the only source of light coming from a hole in the ceiling that shines moonlight mockingly. I try to shake from my constraints but my body and mind are completely out of sync, I've been drugged. At a standstill for the moment I take in my surroundings. A whole host of activity goes on above me, like a parade or circus. I hear the neighs of demos (demon horses) and the grunts of men in armor and feverish conversations...

"Alright you… time to wake up!" 

Startled from my senses a large man in brown leather stares at me with an inquisitive eye...

"Why you aint nothin but skin and bones!" he chides walking over to me and slowly undoing my chains.

"Now listen, I'm gonna let you loose so you can get some food and get suited up...any funny business and I'll be shovin ma fist right down yur throat...got that?" he warns with a hard stare.

A bitter laugh escapes me... "I've been drugged...it's your lucky day." I snarl

The man gives me a look and then chuckles deep in his throat "Well, maybe you aint as delicate as I thought."

Once released, I fall onto the man's shoulders, cursing my body for its immobility. Hoisted over a shoulder I'm carried down other stone halls where similar cages to mine pass in a blur of scrunched limbs, bloody faces and manic howls. Walking the stone stair case the smell of Rubes (The next best source of nourishment next to a soul) is almost enough to send me into a frenzy…sensing my reaction the man smirked.

"You're one hell of a lucky prisoner to be fed Rubes...and a whole platter full too!" he says

Sensing the hungry look in the man's eyes I waited to be seated in the simple meal hall and picked one up, appreciatively inspecting it. The large beet like delight appeared to be just a simple vegetable but when bitten it tastes like the tenderest of meats and infused with natural spice and sweetness...it seduces the mind to almost believe it were consuming a soul. Rubes are such a rarity because they only grow naturally once every 666 years and only in the soil of at least 666 dead elders.

But there were those who could create those conditions...the Black Alchemists...they were expensive but if one desired Rubes that badly they could be made...however, for an entire tray to be crafted for one lowly prisoner such as myself...Something just didn't seem right.

I looked to the large man who sat awkwardly in the wooden chair, wringing his hands in what I guess was hunger.

"Would you like one?" I asked holding it within smelling range

He reached out a shaky hand, his tongue dancing in anticipation...A swift jerk and I pulled it back swiftly to his surprise...

"I'll give you one...IF you answer a few questions for me..." I said quietly

He looked at me and shook his head "Never."

Watching him carefully I picked up two, balancing them between my fingers "For two?" I said slyly, noticing the widening of his eyes, the beat of his heart.

He bit down hard on his lip but did not relent, this time giving a furious shake of his head, the ability to speak held back. Knowing I had him at the breaking point I used the little strength and coordination I had to take a third one..."My final offer..." I chimed with capricious finality

With a tight whisper he made an audible plea.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that... you said no?" I asked mockingly

A slightly louder sound was made. "Oh! I should eat them all in front of you?" I chirped with a smile.

With shaking fists I heard something much louder, but still... "Hmmm, I guess I should just throw them ou-

"ALRIGHT! okay!" the man bellowed, dropping to his knees in a sweat, I tossed one to him which he tore at with hands and mouth, splattering juice all over the floor in a greedy display.

"Now...what is this place?" I demanded

In between feverish licks he turned a brown eye towards me "This is Skurl...the city over the Black Earth."

I cringed at the words black earth...the black earth was even worse than hell...like a dark void it endlessly clothed the Underworlds in darkness...it was like our sun...sustaining the whole of us in all our ungodliness...but always with the power to destroy the very lot of us. The black earth is talked of in night stories, of children who venture too far into the Underworlds and of slipping into the void and of never returning or meeting things that should never be seen.

Nothing that came from the black earth could be sent back into the black earth and so to prevent utter destruction and chaos...cities like this were built to house the inhabitants that traveled from the darkness of infinity and slithered into our world, to finally be here in real life was a surprise I'd never expected. The man looked at me expectantly and I tossed another Rube.

"What's the name of the tallest building in Skurl." I asked next

The man tore into the Rube with one bite "That's the Black Vault...It holds all the prized possessions of the nobility and those with wealth...no one would dare risk the black earth to steal somethin here...except... maybe...you." he finished with a level stare

Returning his gaze I tossed the final one and waited until he finished it, standing and licking his fingers clean.

"Anything else...boss?" he asked, an admiration set in his eyes for reasons I'm not sure of.

I thought long about the final question, I could ask for a way out...or I could find out the owner of this prison...However, the familiarity of this situation bothered me and memories I had long since destroyed began to creep up slowly. I turned a level eye towards the large man and sighed.

"Why am I being kept here?" I asked slowly, knowing I wouldn't be ready for the answer even in a million years.

The man blinked twice and pulled a scroll of paper from his leather coat pockets..."Hmm...Let's see here...you are charged with treason...against your family name..."

A deep knot formed in the pit of my stomach...

"You are also being charged with the late murder of Anguis Corvus...Demon Revolution 666."

I leaned back in my seat as the painful name rung true in my heart, forcing up memories bathed in flame...powers boiling over royal succession, and a time where even I had dreams...

A hand rests on my shoulder in concern.

"I'm fine...what time is the trial." I ask, finally gaining mobility but any desire to move beyond me.

The man goes into the cupboard "Tomorrow…at twilight…You know, this is a really big deal, some of tha other houses will have it reflected to them too..." he said rummaging through the shelves until he brings out a velvet box

Placing the deep red velvet box before me I cringe at the name "The House of Phoibos" I mouthed silently

I picked up the box and looked to the man who told me his name was Feles and away we went from the eating area and into the windy moonlit night. Outside of the prison I looked at the cubed stone jail with a little longing, for the events of tomorrow certainly rivaled my cell in its pain. Donning my cloak, which thankfully had been kept out of harm's way by Feles, I followed behind him in the night, taking to the alley ways once more. We arrived at a steel structure and walked inside. A wispy man at a desk scratched names down with his fingers and pointed to the rising staircase on the left. I was greeted with the pleasant scent of grass and dirt and saw the source coming from the view of the forest and flowers. Pleased to be high enough to blot out the scenery of Skurl, I breathed in deeply and sat by the light of the moons for a while.

Feles still hadn't left and I was content to let him sit in a black satin chair and doze while I attended to myself...It would be good to have at least one ally in my stay here...and a loyal one at that. A door to the left of the black room revealed a bathroom in all deep red, I sat in a steaming tub of ragweed and purple thorn as past memories haunted me and I awoke a sleeping part of myself that would be needed to recall and defend myself. I knew that it was useless...A deed is a deed...but they wanted revenge...they just wanted me dea—

"Boss! Boss!"

A frantic noise startles me into a splashing spree of water and soap. I sit up slowly, staring into brown eyes and a face framed with chestnut shags.

"What-what is it Feles?" I asked motioning for a towel

Handing it to me he looked worriedly into the bedroom "It's an hour before twilight!" he chided

I leaped up quickly, striding into the room and bidding Feles to bathe and change himself...couldn't very well have an attendant looking so shabby. Opening the box I donned the all black attire, and fastened the velvet white band across my chest, still making sure I pinned the silver mark of my contract in place of the pin of the House of Phoibos. We left quickly, my robes sending shadowy trails behind me into the mist we traveled...

**CIEL**

I woke to the smell of fruit and bread and honey...I looked around at sandy colored walls and leaped from my white cotton cocoon. My feet arched at the coldness of the wooden floors and I donned my slippers, heading to the large curtain window across from me.

Looking out, a soft breeze caresses my face and smells like summer and dew. A small yellow orb glows to the east between a thin mist...a sun...I look down at miles of green forest, interlaced with descending dirt paths and stone monuments and sitting areas with wooden roofs...We're on a mountain.

I wait a while in bed but then realization dawns on me...No one is going to come in and dress me or bring me any tea or breakfast. I rose once more from the bed, walking to the closet where the same brown attire was lined all across but also with a set of grey clothes and with different colored robes. I put on the grey attire and threw on a thick blue cloak, heading for the door. A long hallway faces me when I leave the room...brown carpets line the hallways to both ends and curves until I'm looking at the other side of the hall. A stair case resides on each corner, extending into the gold colored walls and into the shadows. Betting on the right stair case I descend quickly until I pop out into the kitchen.

It's bright and warm and smells wonderful. Sunlight pours in through large windows and pale yellow walls reflect it onto the ovens. Walking through the long area women in all white dresses look at me in surprise and whisper among themselves as they cook. Leaving the kitchen and the source of my comfort I go down the hall and open a door where I hear voices.

"AH! I was right on the nose; I told you he would come down" "a sandy robed Bast calls out

I look at a long wooden table seating 12-15 faces I've never seen. They all stare at me uniformly and I look at Bast pleadingly to make them stop. He claps his hands once and all eyes move instantly to him. Motioning for an empty seat next to him he introduces me once more.

"Everyone...this is Ciel Phantomhive...he will be gracing us with his presence this morning."

I take a seat next to Bast who gave an apologetic smile before introducing everyone to me. Not good at remembering names unless they were beneficial to me, I let the words blur right out of my head and politely smiled to their delight. When introductions were through, the maids brought in steaming plates of a large red beet like fruit, a dark green loaf that smelled of sage and pitchers full of blue shining liquid.

I ate in silence, astounded at the taste of the red beet look alike and the sweet spice of the glowing elixir. I looked at Bast who nodded approvingly to my mouth full of food..."Nothing better than soul food, eh?" he said with a laugh

I flushed deeply and swallowed quickly, finishing my meal. Questions flew my way one after the other about my past, what it felt like to be the birthling and other rude probes into my personal affairs. Answering as vague as possible and giving generalized responses the onslaught died out rather disappointedly and after minor conversation ebbed to contented sighs, Bast began to bid his family and friends farewell.

Finally alone Bast turned a calm eye towards me "Did you sleep well?" he asked

"I did." I answered easily, wondering if Bast had some mind reader's gift

"Good." He said "I'm glad you rested...I'm sure there are many things you'd like to ask me."

The key to ask away now given we headed to a balcony up the stair case to the right and sat on sturdy straw chairs with satin plush cushions. "Okay, shoot." he said amiably

"Why is there a sun in the Underworlds?" I asked

"This is only unique to the city Demeter, my city is the sole provider for all sustenance to those in the other lands. Like all earth bound nourishment, you need good soil, enough water and plenty of sunlight...for this reason hundreds of years of energy and delicate preparation went into forging our sun...we once had three blue moons joined together in a kaleidoscopic union...One of the greatest feats of my city is the successful transmutation of a moon...into a sun..." he finished rather proudly

"How?" I replied rather impressed with the task myself

Bast wagged a finger at me "If I told you that, I'd be giving away the secrets of the arcane...which is property of the Black Alchemists." he replied

"Who are-?

"They're of no consequence to you, Ciel...I'd rather not...I'm sure you have other questions." he said closing the subjects

"Okay...am I in Nightmare?" I asked next

Bast smirked "Yes, you are...but you are also in Demeter."

"Does every lord have their own 'city'?" I asked

Bast nodded "How very perceptive."

"Do I have to pass through each 'city' before I get to Lucifer?" I asked quietly

Bast nodded

"Unfortunately...yes...unless of course Lucifer himself catches wind of you and comes to you..." he finished gravely

I shook my head "I don't think he will come." I replied aloud

Bast looked at me with a focused gaze "Why do you say that?" he asked

"Because...they need something...I don't know what but there's something they need before they can awaken him properly." I finish

We sit in the silence of noon for a while before I decide to speak "Bast..."

"Yes Ciel?" he replies lost in his own thoughts

"Is it true your mate is really a human?" I ask quickly

Bast leaps from his seat, turning three shades of red "Wh-why would you care?" he rattles off

A chuckle escapes my lips and I grin "You really like humans, don't you?" I ask gently

Smiling to himself he sits down quietly and sighs "Yes...I do...I do like humans very much."

"Also…" he says blushing deeply "I do have a human female I plan to wed." he finishes

Surprised, I reach over and rest a hand on his shoulder "Congratulations." I said

Bast looks at me with an appreciative smile and soon his eyes grow dark, staring at the fields across. "Ciel...You don't have to do this you know-

"I do...Bast...I do." I reply frankly

"No, you don't." Bast replies, standing "You should stay here with me where you can live properly...I'll protect you with every ounce of strength I have! Please!" he says pleadingly

Watching Bast in surprise I can see the power and determination behind his eyes...the willingness to take my fate and throw it to the winds while turning his back on everyone...the youthful zeal and surge of strength behind a figure that must lead an entire people...

I hang my head low, knowing only one way to stop such a good person from destroying themselves for me...

"You have overstepped your boundaries, Bast…I am a first born…this conversation is over...I leave at dawn tomorrow...you have your answer..." I replied coldly

"Ciel!" Bast yelled in alarm, moving closer to me

"There is...only one thing...I want to hear from you right now..." I said icily, staring down the frantic summer eyes that beseech me

Bast crosses his hand slowly towards his heart with eyes burning icily into mine.

"Yes...my lord."

The morning sends me off in dreary rain and mist. I dress myself slowly, guilt etching lines into my face. I do not go down to breakfast but eat what I have in my sack and wait until I hear demos grunt outside. Drearily walking down the stair case, Bast is waiting for me with his cold stoic expression and merely holds a hand out to grab the lesser items I brought with me. We enter the sandy gold carriage quietly and he joins me, sitting across from me. In the center of the carriage is a silver dish, jutting from the center of it, water slick and mercury tinged swirls gently with a will of its own inside the wide pan.

I look at Bast questioningly "The Reflector…" he says "Various events take place all over the Underworlds and we demon lords cannot always be there to witness them though our presence is sought, this allows us to see what goes on in another part of the Underworlds or another land without having to be there." He says dryly

As the carriage began to move we sat in silence…

"Perhaps I was a bit hasty." I said slowly, trying to gauge his mood

Springing to life his stoic eyes became their bright summer hue with force "You certainly did! You could have stayed one more day…" he protests

"I know-

"One more day!" he adds

I nod slowly and patiently, giving an apologetic smile "I'm sorry, okay? Before this whole thing has ended I'm sure we'll see each other again."

Bast looks at me with pouting eyes, mulling over his next reaction "I forgive you." He says finally, the pleasant look in his eyes once more

Back on good terms we chatted about the history of Demeter and of his family and the plans he had for his home. Listening intently to the enthusiasm of his desires, I wondered… If all of this was Nightmare…then in sealing it…would I destroy the demon lord's homes as well? The idea of crushing this country garden of a city suddenly sickened me…I was capable of many things…but wiping entire races was not one of them…

"Bast…" I began "Will you be in trouble if I seal Nightmare?" I asked seriously

The question surprised Bast, as I could tell from the jolt of concern that suddenly covered his expression…"Ciel…you-"

A bright light flashes from the silver pan in the center of the carriage blinding us both. Upon dimming I found myself looking into the Reflector which depicted a large arena like hall with a dais seating two prominent figures dressed in black with a white stripe crossing their chests. A man with the look of a judge sits in the center of the dais with a resolute look, at the raven haired man below…

"Sebastian!" I shot up, nearly banging my head on the carriage.

Bast looked in awe at the display and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"What is Sebastian doing there?! Where is he?! Who are THEY?! He SHOULD be coming to me!" I barked at helpless Bast.

"I don't know, Ciel, I don't know…you know he wouldn't waste time like this …and because it's even being reflected to me…then something of grave importance is going on and he seems to be at the center of it." Bast replied evenly

I sat anxious, looking at the royally dressed butler standing with a bewildered expression, the look he wore was weary and not at all like the Sebastian I knew…it looked like…my own expression, not long after I left my captivity…and I was worried…because those were the eyes of one who lost everything…

"Aithne Corvus." The man I coined the 'Judge' called Sebastian in bellowing tones

"You are charged with the murder of Anguis Corvus…

"You are also charged with the highest level of treason against your family name…how do you plead?" he demands

Looking up to the dais with red eyes full of a thousand emotions he clenched his fists "Not. Guilty." He said with finality, even though saying the words seemed to pain him

I stared in awe at this person before me that had no connection to the man, the demon that I knew.

His face was lost in memories in a way that was eerily similar to my dark days of awakening after the tragedy of my parents. This was definitely not the Sebastian I knew…if it was him at all.

I watched as the face of the 'Judge' grimaced with disgust, mustering the words for an angry reply. Before the dark man dished his hatred however, a velvet gloved hand rose from a small space on the elevated marble dais and silenced the massive circular hall in seconds. Sebastian stood under the soft spot light as the delicate gloved hand disappeared to reveal a black silk cloak draped about the shoulders of a pale skinned woman with red lips and raven locks cascading over small but prominent shoulders…Her eyes danced with the same red as Sebastian's and I was taken aback by the resemblance. All in the circular hall made of dusty rose colored marble seemed to hold their breath for what would come next, struck by the intensity and beauty of this one dark woman. The Judge moved from his prominent position on the circular raised dais and with a bow allowed her to come to the spotlight…

"No!"

A yell tore through the quiet, startling even me as I saw Sebastian lose his composure for the first time, turning to run from the striking woman several feet above him… he was restrained quickly by enchanted chains that seemed to sense an escapee and rose from the grey marbled floors to lock him in place indefinitely. Sebastian writhed against the chains yelling for someone to stop…

"Is this your idea of a joke!? You bastards!" Sebastian hissed still trying to escape

The woman rested her eyes gently on him and her eyes softened "Aithne, Darling…" She said gently, voice like a sweet humming bird, luring and yet mysteriously shadowed

Sebastian paused and looked at the woman with a thousand different expressions on his face. He fell to his knees, face engulfed in shadow. I wondered immediately who this woman was that could make that butler fall to his knees in weakness.

Smiling sweetly at his reaction she called to him again…

"You're supposed to be dead…" Sebastian whispered, more to himself than the woman before him

She called to him again and a desperate look crossed his face…Looking up to the beautiful woman with pain and vengeance in his eyes he stood and with clenched fists took a deep breath…

"_Good evening_…_Mother_…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Note:** I've noticed alot of people write the word young lord in japanese in different ways, some write bocchan, some bo-chan. So finally I decided to look it up on the japanese dictionary and its actually "Botchan" and means young lord...I always wondered why I heard a "t" sound in the name but couldn't figure out where it goes...so I learned something new. lol

Oh, and for this chapter, the first part may seem like it has no connection but it does in the bigger part of the story.

R&R :)

HK44

"Why did you do it my child?" The dark and beautiful woman asked with genuine concern.

The demon cringed, staring up into his mother's eyes from the marble floor. "I didn't do anything mother…I did nothing at all…" The demon responds, weak and listless

The response seems to anger the mother as a gentle pale expression contorts to a vicious snarl, turning away quickly before he can see.

Black gown rising as she stands from her leaning position, the beautiful woman turns tear stained cheeks to the judge and surrounding crowd. "Do you see? Do you see what my precious does to me?

"Read me the charges." The demon butler asks aloud, looking past the beautiful form to the judge staring below

The Judge grimaces "Do you not see your dear mother trying to speak with you?" he snaps

The demon continues looking straight ahead

"See how he ignores me? When I love him so?" The raven mother weeps

"Mr. Corvus!" The Judge yells

"She's supposed to be dead!" The chained demon bellows into the hall, voice wracked with anguish, streaks of charcoal tears staining his face.

"She's dead." The demon known as Sebastian whispers more to himself than anyone

The judge looks down at the distraught mother and son, both lost in worlds he cannot hope to understand.

As a disturbed silence graces the marble hall, the judge clears his throat, bringing the stone tablet into focus once again. Taking a breath he begins:

"Before the 7 lords of Nightmare there were 8…8 houses existed and before the terror of our lord, Lucifer himself, there was one house to rule them all…One house. This house was known as Phoibos…The House of Phoibos...it was the strongest family in all of Nightmare and the land prospered…

The woman goes still, glassy eyes lost in memories as old as time, The demon known as Sebastian hangs his head low, eyes closed in painful recollection, fists clenched in sorrow.

"There was a ruler who had changed the face of Nightmare forever…This ruler is the reason that we have the 7 lords and their families today…He convinced Lucifer to separate the one great dimension into seven equal kingdoms. This ruler's name was Aquilan…Aquilan Corvus...Aquilan, Lord of the House of Phoibos."

The demon makes a gentle sound...

"_Father." _

"Aquilan had brought the seven lands to an era of great prosperity and hope and his family and friends were loved by the people of all seven lands."

The judge removes the stone tablet, hawkish eyes fixed on the shadowed crowd surrounding them. He folds his hands and sighs as if what is to follow is common knowledge.

"But powers beyond anyone's control were beginning to form; the House of Phoibos was creating a balance and abundance in the land that was on the verge of becoming…purified…"

The crowd gasps, silent whispers snaking between them, Sebastian knew that they were deemed creatures forsaken by God…this was just their nature and they had no intentions of changing it…but Lord Aquilan…his father, was different…He remembers warm arms and a calm voice_…"You know little bird? I remember what it was like in heaven…I remember what it was like before I was stolen away by Lord Lucifer…" _

Sebastian knew his father was trying to get back into heaven, to get them all back into heaven…It was a fool's task…but his father was just hopeful enough to try it.

"The lands reached such a state of abundance that the land began changing…" The judge continued

"And as a world designated as the pit for all darkness began radiating light…a power stronger than any other arose from the ground to correct it…The Black Earth." He finished with finality

"In order to balance the land once more, the black earth began engulfing the world in its radiating darkness, consuming everything like the deepest black hole…Soon diseases that could kill even demons were wracking the nation, food would not grow and the three blue moons were dimming until nearly the whole world was lost in darkness…"

Silent sobs grace the air as the demon known as Sebastian weeps for what he knows is to come. A crimson gaze into the pale blue mooned sky sends more charcoal tinged tears streaking down a saddened face. "That's enough…"He whispers pleadingly "That's enough."

The mother brushes his face gently, wiping away the tears "I know dearest, how much this pains you, but it will all be over…it will all be over if you just tell the tru-

"I DID NOTHING!" Sebastian growls at his mother in vicious proportions

At this the mother loses her composure, laying a hard hand across her son's face. Rose colored droplets tinged the floor purple as the truth makes its way to the surface.

"You took them away from me…you took everything away from me!" She yells hysterically, shadows gathering around her. "You took my blue angel…my Anguis…and you took away my darling Aquilan…you took everything! Everything!" She howls, beating angry fists into her son's chest. The blows leave purple dents that do not heal, causing the butler to crouch low with weak breaths.

A sound strikes the air, the gavel from the judge silences things once more. Pulling a piece of quality parchment from a ledger, the judge fixes the tiny spectacles on his face and clears his throat.

"As the Black Earth unleashed chaos on the seven lands for trying to become pure again, none was hit worse than the great house that tried to create such change…It is said the great King Aquilan went mad, driven to insane paranoia and an unholy divine zeal" the judge says

The hall growing quiet again a brown dusty box is pulled out by the judge who removes a picture that is yellow with age and holds it over the podium to face the demon known as Sebastian. Upon seeing it the demon screams, writhing against chains once more, yelling responses and giving pleas to people that are no longer there. As if playing out the scenes from somewhere long ago he begs for someone to stop and claws and fights an invisible enemy as if protecting something or someone.

The mother looks in horror as the truth is played out before her very eyes in the form of her son's residual recollection. Watching as her son tries to stop the destruction of an entire family, she holds up a hand "Enough." She says quietly, a gentle and calm tone to her voice not heard before.

Though the picture is removed the demon continues to replay memories of a time of absolute darkness, madness and sorrow. The mother tries to bring her son to his senses but to no avail. From the top of the dais we see the old yellowed picture…of a small raven haired boy with eyes as bright as cherries and a cheeky smile that only a 5 year old could pull off, in his arms is another little boy, about one years old with striking blue eyes, wide and innocent and a tuft of curly royal blue hair. Squished together in a loving embrace full of smiles, the two names at the bottom in cursive read: _Aithne and Anguis Corvus._

From the kingdom of Demeter in a reflecting pool the young birthling watches with a thousand emotions flashing across his deep blue eyes. Ciel looks at the picture of the younger brother that looks like himself and then at the little raven kid who would grow up to become one hell of a butler to him. He sighs heavy in his heart, understanding all too well what it feels like to watch as everything helplessly slips through fingers too small to hold anything anyway. But he also felt sad…For when he was at his worst, the raven had come in a blaze of lightening to rescue him…but when Sebastian was at his worst he had no one.

The blue haired young lord watches his butler replay losing everything over and over again. Fists clenched with rising emotion he leans into the reflecting pool to the surprise of the lord of Demeter and yells: "Sebastian!"

The name echoes into the marble hall like a wave, snuffing out all sound and halting the demon's ravings in his tracks. He calls again as the demon slowly comes out of his self-induced nightmare and calmly stares around listlessly as if blind to all around. The raven haired demon sniffs the air and a word echoes into the hall "Botchan…"

Ciel smiles at the recollection of his name and reaches a hand through the reflecting pool towards the demon, stroking black silk locks. "Sebastian…" he says calmly "Its seems you and I have more in common than we think…I know the pain you're feeling…It must be devastating…It was probably too painful for you to bear…I'm sure you went mad a hundred times a day…You've felt everything I have Sebastian…" The young lord says gently

A quick flick of his hand and the demon finds his hair yanked up by the roots, staring through a translucent reflection at his blue haired master…"Anguis…" the demon whispers longingly

Hard eyes transfix him as he's yanked closer "No…Ciel…Ciel Phantomhive!" the young lord yells in confidence

The demon's eyes widen in recollection, a swarm of life returning to the demon's face "Ciel…Ciel…Ciel Phantomhive…" he repeats to himself mentally, as images of a blue eyed boy lost in despair, powerfully taking the world with both hands and yet still gripping to his coat tails gently, flashes in a myriad of memories across his mind's eye.

"Right now I need you, Sebastian…You are my servant...and I expect you to fulfill the duties of our contract!" He demands, to the surprise of the demon

"If I say you can defeat an army, then that is what you do…If I say you are to follow me into infinity, you will do it because I say so…And if I tell you…"Ciel continues, staring powerfully into his butler's eyes "…come to me now! There is only one thing I should hear…there is only one thing you have to think of…I am your life now ….Isn't it so?

The demon's eyes glow with the intensity of a raging fire as the chains restraining him glow hot red only to melt and slide to the ground. Staring burning crimson eyes into the night sky, fangs glistening under pale moon light, a deep but soft growl echoes throughout the entire hall…

"_Yes…my lord…"_

The hall begins to shake, tremors causing the rising dais to crumble and topple to the marble floor, Screams erupt through the hall as a gaping hole engulfs the entire hall. Scrambling down the stairs to escape, the judge and his counsel make haste to leave the area, a barrage of questions fired at him as they keep from being consumed…

"As the only survivor of the First Rampage of the Black Earth… he is a child of the Black Earth… and a child of the Black Earth… can summon the Black Earth…." He finishes in horror "He's going to feed the entire city to it…"

Ciel sits back content, watching amused as the Lord of Demeter, Bast, stares in awe and absolute surprise into the reflector "What?" Ciel asks

Bast leaps from his seat, "What do you mean what! You didn't tell me your butler is the son of one the greatest lords in the history of Nightmare! Or that he is the next ruler of the House of Phoibos!" Bast nearly screamed

"The house of Phoibos is dead, or didn't you hear?" Ciel replied cooly

Bast gaped

"That's only because we thought there were no bloodlines left Ciel…now that Sebastian's identity has been revealed—

"He'll be able to serve me twice as well." The young lord interrupts

"Hah?" Bast quips

Ciel gives a level look. "He won't have time in his schedule to be a ruler since he's serving me for eternity." Ciel answers simply

Bast stares at the young birthling as if he has two heads "Your sense of self knows no bounds does it, birthling?" Bast says with a helpless smile

Ciel smirks "A deal is a deal…right Sebastian?"

Upon hearing no response the two look into the reflector and see a massive crater where the city of Skurl which rested over an opening into the black earth lies. An unnatural quiet settles over the area. A cloak of shadow holding a pale woman the only sign of civilization left in the eerie emptiness. Ciel looks solemnly as Sebastian gingerly holds his mother whose face is stained with dark tears; she mutters pleading words to him as they carry on a quiet dialogue; Finally, reaching up a slender hand to rest on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers through tears

Sebastian nods with a gentle smile that Ciel had never seen before. A pool of shadow rises, and gently Sebastian places her into the swirling void…

"_Anything that comes from the Black Earth… must return to the Black Earth_….Father placed you into this void long ago mother, hoping you would come back to life…and you did, but he's long gone now…the House of Phoibos, Anguis, everything…this is the future…"

The mother closes her eyes in a painful expression, nodding in acceptance before looking to her son with pleading eyes.

"What of you my child, my lonely little crow…what of you? Are you happy?" She whispers, slowly disappearing into the void.

Sebastian widens his eyes in surprise for a moment before smiling softly "Yes mother, I'm happy…I have another little blue bundle to look after now…except… this one looks after me too…"

The mother smiles gently, hand falling from her son's face, form finally slipping into the void.

"_Goodnight Mother…Sweet dreams…"_

The air is filled with silence as the raven demon turns gently glowing eyes towards his master in the translucent reflector above. "_Botchan_…" he calls softly

Ciel looks through the reflector at his butler, raven's feathers gathering slowly…"Sebastian?" The young lord answers curiously

In a powerful gust, feathers gather into massive wings as a large shadow takes to the pale mooned sky, slowly giving way to the bright grey mist of Nightmare's morning.

"_I am coming…"_

Ciel sits back with a sigh, looking over at the Lord of Demeter who watches him calmly.

"What will you do now, Ciel?"

"You know I can't afford to wait, something else might happen...I guess you can take me to the outskirts of the next realm, I wil have to travel in on foot or there might be trouble." Ciel responds calmly

Bast looks a little put out, fixing Ciel with a look before sighing. From his dusty yellow cloak Bast pulls out a map and spreads it on the reflector now turned hard table and motions for Ciel to look.

"The next city belongs to the lord of the House of Luze…Norst." Bast finished with a grimace

"You'll find no welcome wagon as you did with me in the next few houses, Ciel; I only hope your butler gets to you in time before your hosts become really inhospitable." He finished seriously

Ciel shrugs "Who do you think I am?"

Bast returned with a level look" I am the youngest of the lords and therefore my land bears the least mystery…However, the other houses are old ,Ciel, very old, and there are secrets there that are as old as time and should be left alone…In the books, in the dust on the furniture, in the cobwebs on the wall…Don't be lead astray...What you think you are finding could be the very thing to destroy you." Bast warns

Leaning over the Lord of Demeter places a dark green pendant around the young lord's neck "I give you my purest feelings for your well-being and safety…_May the great wolves watch over_ _you, in light and in darkness…I give you my seal, 1__st__ Realm of the Underworlds, Lucifer's Dream_" Bast says, eyes glowing softly.

Ciel looked at the green emerald tear drop hanging by a delicate silver chain, the stone glowing warm against his skin...

"What is this?" He asks, his body seeming to resonate with something inside of it.

"This is the 1st seal to the realm of Nightmare. Think of Nightmare as a bubble, inside that bubble you see different colors swirling and over lapping with each other even though it is just one thing, those various shifts in color, those overlapping shades are similar to what Nightmare is, this is but one color." Bast replied, watching Ciel carefully

The young lord removed the pendant, looking at it carefully, a quick look at Bast and Ciel grins mischieviously...

"This tiny thing is the key to your entire realm? "Ciel replied unphased, swirling it around between two fingers.

"Ciel!" Bast yelped, leaping up from inside the carriage only to meet the painful ceiling

Ciel breaks into a soft laugh

"Its not funny!" Bast whines, rubbing a red bruise on his forehead

"Relax, I won't break it..." the capricious youth coos, placing the pendant around his neck again. "Let me guess, if this is a necklace, the next one will be a ring, some earrings and a watch?" the young lord joked, a sparkle lighting royal blue eyes that Bast found both frustrating and alluring.

The lord of Demeter looks away with a cough, drawing a curious look "I think I can understand why that crow would go so far..."

"So far for what?" Ciel returned, suddenly paying close attention

"N-nothing! I-I mean, that was suppossed to be a thought..." He admits, a flush of embarrasment present

Ciel shrugged, flopping back onto the cushions of the carriage seat across from him

"A-anyway!" The lord of Demeter continued "Don't mishandle other people's dimensions! You're Ciel Phantomhive right? " Bast rattled on "And yet your playing games..."

Ciel laughed aloud "Ah, I'm Ciel Phantomhive..but you should know that I love games..." he said pleasantly, inspecting the pendant again gently "Still..." Ciel started

Bast looked curiously at the young lord across from him.

"You've given me something precious of yours...On my own name I will take care of it..." The young lord said quietly, a gentle smile catching the lord of Demeter off guard

He gaped in quiet surprise, quickly brought back to his senses by the return of striking blue eyes and a powerful gaze that took the young lord once again, the instant glimmer of gentleness vanished like smoke.

Bast remembered, as he first saw those blue jewels framing a dove like face, as he first held his hand the feelings that rushed through him. If the other lords knew it they would surely try to exploit him but he was a demon who could see into the hearts, like Baal, of anyone he touched.

Ciel's life flooded into him like a rushing river, never losing its path...He recalled that the young Phantomhive said he had forgotten how to smile...and yet he was given the honor of seeing for perhaps the first time, what a smile looked like on such a powerful and fragile form...

Bast shook his head, clearing his thoughts, it wouldn't do to bring any of it up, Ciel would be sure to brush it off anyway, he thought. Leaning over Bast removed the map from the Phantomhive's scrutinizing gaze only to be scowled at by the youth.

Bast chuckled "You'll find out more if you listen to me."

Ciel nodded, fixing the demon with a frank look before breaking out into a grin "You're a gentle and loyal sort of guy...You remind me of someone back home...You could be fun to toy around with and I'd like it very much if you would join my ranks when this is over." he demands lightly

"Hah?" Bast replies

Ciel nods "Yes, you'd make a great asset...I need loyal pieces on my board you know, I'm sure I already have Baal, and that basket case, ah, Sariel was his name, him as well...and you...well, you'd be perfect." he says more to himself than the demon before him

The previous exchange shatters before the demon lord's eyes...

"No sizing me up to fuel your ambitions! Pay attention! Or should I keep all this information to myself?" He barks, arms folded

Ciel sighs "Tch...fine, you have my undivided attention...we'll talk about that other thing later though." the young lord sneaks in quickly

"No we won't!" Bast replies "And here I was getting sentimental..." "Now..." He begins, the air of a proffesor taking the stage

"What you have there is a kin to the genetic structure of a human being...Within this key are the thoughts, feelings, memories and powers of Lucifer himself...In the world long ago a great being grew tired of following the will of grand order and balance, his heart grew twisted and disatisfied and he resisted it so much he thought he would die...but then, He heard a melody, very faint but very strong, he followed that melody as far as it could go and began to play _darkness_ to the world...This first realm, Lucifers Dream represents the blossoming of all that is Anti...the first longings for a world without light."

Ciel looked at the dark shimmering jewel and then up into the summer green eyes watching him tentatively "And you represent this? The first longings for a world without light, Lucifers Dream...?" The young lord repeated aloud softly

The lord of Demeter sighed, running slender but strong hands through forest green locks "Yes...I was chosen as the keeper of this realm and its ruler because something happened to me, a very long time ago and it changed me...it changed me so that for one moment in time I had the heart of a true _Negator_...A resonance with the heart of Lucifer...a common bond with a true devil." he finished solemnly, eyes neither accepting nor rejecting his admission

Ciel looked at the gentle summer eyes and the forest green locks framing warm sandy skin...Ciel couldn't see that at all...He reminded him of spring and summer...of fireflies and wolves...The young lord wondered again if making the journey to seal Nightmare was such a good choice...What would happen to the demons here, the demons like Bast...What would Lucifer do to them, trapped for all eternity in a maze of his own creation? The thought created a slight tremor in the young boy, Bast caught it and leaned forward concerned.

"Ciel...you don't need to worry about anything other than retrieving the seals from each realm, okay?" He says firmly, moving Ciel from his thoughts

"But-

The lord of Demeter shook his head "I mean it...Don't worry about anything else...As you travel further you'll understand." He finished

The carriage comes to a stop, the Lord of Demeter slowly opening the carriage door to a swamp like stretch of terrain leading into grey misty shadows of morning mist.

The two finally parting ways leaves both in a moment of silence, summer green and royal blue looking without any sadness at the other.

"Nothing else to say?" Ciel asks quietly

Bast becomes stoic once more, giving a calm response "No."

The young lord gives a dissatisfied glare "You're keeping things from me...there's alot you haven't told me either, you're smiling and gentle and nice...but you're lying to me all the time...trying to make things easier for me to understand, not telling the whole story...keeping secrets..." he chided

Moved from his mask of stoicism, Bast gave Ciel a conflicted look but sighed after a moment as if resigned to something in himself..."I'm sorry, I only have your best interests at heart...And here I wanted to be the one person you could trust..." He said solemnly

The young lord watched the Lord of Demeter quietly "I could never trust a liar...

"Ciel!" Bast gasps in alarm but quickly calms when Ciel gives a playful smile

"There is just one person who would never lie to me...and it is him that I trust..." The young lord finished quietly, stepping out into the unknown terrain

Bast's eyes widen "That crow..." Bast remarks quietly

"Ah, only that crow." He replied softly

Bast smiled, quickly embracing the young lord warmly, "Take care." He said, sadness plain in his voice, Ciel nods and stands back, watching as the earthy warm scent disappears into the paths that lead them there.

Alone in the quiet mist and marsh lands, Ciel thought. He would miss the first class treatment that he'd been given but things would get dangerous and he would have to keep his wits about him if he was to survive.

As his travel began the young lord soon expressed gratitude for the black knee high boots protecting him from the swamp. He was sure the muck he trekked through would eat at the skin if it had the chance and the mist and quiet pervading over hanging trees and shadows would drive a weak man mad.

Trudging through thigh high gunk, pushing aside globs of mulch like debris and hopping from swamp trees when he could ate away quickly at several hours. Though he could see a clearing way ahead it was as if he would never reach it and good as his boots were, they were starting to chaff and he felt blisters coming on. It never occurred to him to bring a watch, he wasn't even sure it would work anyway.

He prided himself for being able to tackle such filth...he hadn't had to wrestle with such things since his captivity but several more hours later left the young lord worked to complete exhaustion.

He weakly climbed a small tree and sat on a sturdy branch, clothes soaked through with sweat and the smell of swamp firmly washing away his clean fresh scent. Ciel Phantomhive leans his head back on the trunk of the skinny tree, eyes closed in misery.

Wallowing in this state for two hours, the growling of an empty stomach brings motivation enough to reach into his sack and dine on elemental goodies he'd been given by his former companions. As expected, elemental foods were truly the best nourishment and he felt wired and refreshed though he probably looked and smelled like a pile of rancid mold. A full stomach achieved, he had to think, he was getting nowhere at this pace and although he wasn't sure, it seemed to be getting darker, Ciel learned the hard way how time seemed to do whatever it wanted in this place and he'd be darned if he fell prey to it again.

Approaching the issue as he would a case, the air is filled with the silent inner workings of a mind in over drive…Like a bolt of lightning, a thought suddenly occurs to him although he was really dreading what the outcome could be…He could call on THAT _thing_ for help…that hungry, capricious, rabbit eared monster…The young earl removed the sturdy grey leather glove from his hand to reveal a hand wrapped tight in black silk…Slowly he unraveled the bind and looked at the black contract mark etched into his hand…

"_The Phantom Rabbit_…" he whispered slowly, the whisper echoing into the quiet swamp

The contract mark burns bright, sending a powerful jolt through the young boy almost knocking him out of the tree tops and down to the muck below. He quickly gathers himself, brow creased with sweat, heart racing and puts the glove back on quickly not before wrapping it again.

Ciel was frustrated, indeed this demon aspect was a part of him and therefore should have been more than able to control. After a few moments of mulling it over, Ciel had an idea. Like summoning the power of the first born within him, he had to conciously contact it and with that resonance activate the ability...…He would need to make contact with this part of himself...He would have to come face to face with the demon inside of him...

The young lord sat back and closed his eyes. He called up all of the feelings that robbed him of his will and made him feel helpless and cornered, like a trapped animal with nowhere to go. As if on cue Ciel feels the contract mark burning his hand in excitement. He looks through the darkness of his lids and two light green feline eyes open in response in the darkness.

"_A little blue bird, Banging its beautiful wings crimson against a rusted cage…I am always at your service…my little. Phantom. king._" A voice with a beckoning cadence responds.

Ciel looks calmly at the feline eyes watching him closely "I want to talk to you." He says calmly

At this the eyes widen, only to narrow in what Ciel could tell was annoyance.

"I don't really want to come out just to …_talk_..." The Phantom Rabbit responds, a little perturbed.

At this the Phantomhive smirks "I know…do tell me then, what do you want?" the young lord asked, knowing what the response would be

In the space of a breath the feline eyes were directly staring into his own, glowing brightly and hungrily..."_I want to surround you, little king…I want to protect you from all that would harm you_." He coos "I want to sweep you away until you give me the cue to steer us to safety… using my own… _methods, _of course." He growls out, a black tongue caressing the young lord's cheek harmlessly.

Ciel isn't fazed "That's a very cavalier way of saying you want to use me as a reason to kill, demon." Ciel calmly retorts

The Phantom's eyes narrow "_Oh, how he bites…he stings me, he pushes me away…I exist because of you, my little blue bird…do not fight me so." _He purrs wantonly

"Then do as I say!" Ciel retorts instantly, eyes glaring into this bestial form of himself, a match of wills silently taking place for several minutes.

The feline eyes watch him a moment longer before Ciel thinks he hears something between an aggravated sigh and a low hiss. Ciel wondered what exactly the Phantom Rabbit was…He had seen him behave as everything but a rabbit, as far as he could tell. A silence sits in his mind as he waits for the Phantom's decision. Counting the minutes, Ciel finally gets a response. "I cannot fight you if your will is strong, only when you are weak can I take control…command me as you would yourself_…little Phantom…" _

Ciel sighs with relief at the response and slowly climbs down the tree. Removing his glove again he un-ravels the satin garment from around his hand showing the black strange markings of his contract seal. Holding his hand out towards the opening he calls out into the swamp. "This is an order!…Get me out of this dump!"

Ciel sees the seal on his hand glow bright as slowly he is lifted in the air by a transluscent form which becomes more defined revealing a large black shimmering rabbit with blue feline eyes and two protruding canines. Ciel grips to the shimmering fur and looks over at the eyes below it. "So you can look a little harmless if you want to."

The large rabbit growls "Don't be cute…I just have to get you out the swamp, right?" he asks

"That's right." Ciel responds

"Good…you only interest me when you're weak and defenseless...I'm not turned on at all right now." He snorts ungratefully

The young lord viciously squeezes the fur of the Phantom causing it to yelp "I don't want to hear something like that from myself." He retorts evenly

In a gust of wind the Phantom Rabbit leaps several feet into the air, barreling through trees like a whirlwind from the dirt. Ciel finds himself overlooking a massive stretch of the swampy terrain going so far as to disappear into the horizon…He never would have made it out...

"It was enchanted...but why would Bast..."

"Cause he's a flacid idiot...you should feed him to me when we're through...I like his scent, the gentle ones are delicious when they break." The Phantom purrs

Ciel delivers another vice grip to the fur of the leaping phantom "Dammit!" the Phantom snarls

Ciel laughs darkly "No one eats my aquaintances you dingy dust rag with fangs, thats my policy for any demons in my service...now, you can keep running that filthy mouth and be bald by the time we reach that pompous fool Norst, or you can shut up and do as I asked." he snarls quietly

The Phantom feels the tenacity of the small form on top of him and shivers "I think I change my mind...I like you this way too... get comfortable little phantom, the enchantment of these marshes is like a maze...I can get through them but it will take some time..._"_The Phantom rabbit said, picking up speed

Ciel nods "Thats considerate." he remarked, surprised.

The Phantom Rabbit laughs "Its my pleasure_..._I haven't been this excited in weeks..._I like you being on top..." _he purrs

The young lord rolled his eyes, subjecting the Rabbit to another painful grip that causes a yelp to rent the air "Like I said!...Don't say things that make me look bad!"

The rest of the trip goes quietly, The Phantom below cringing at every movement, the pain of Ciel's vice grip etched into memory, Ciel enjoying what feels like mountain breezes brush his face.

Nestling into the surprisingly warm fur Ciel thinks of Sebastian. That butler was very handy, but here Ciel found himself learning how to become his own one hell of a butler. Thinking about the future he wondered if it was really his call to force Sebastian to serve him even though he could rule and resurrect one of the strongest houses in Nightmare. He was beginning to see that the whole plot had them both ending up on other sides of the equation and he hoped that it didn't end up destroying them both in the process...He had to gain control of the situation somehow, so far they had been running to the tunes of demons and angels and who knows what else behind the scenes.

Ciel sighed...Things would be troublesome from here on.

Somewhere in his thoughts the young lord fell into a deep sleep. Surprisingly he dreamt of nothing...A black peace had settled over him, he was warm and felt pleasantly watched...He heard a soft melody and it was one his mother used to sing...The Phantom was humming it gently, rocking him to sleep.

"Little Phantom!"

The world flew powerfully into view as Ciel found himself whipped by powerful gusts in different colors in a free fall out of grey skies. He clung to the fur of the phantom rabbit quickly as the strong winds threatened to tear him loose and into the sky. They were being attacked by something in the far trees below, in an open clearing black and royal blue cloaks waved furiously, and the insignia of a lord's house was plain in sight.

"Luze!" Ciel yelled over the roar of attacks directed towards them

The phantom rabbit growled in annoyance "Weren't they suppossed to be welcoming you!? Those bastards!" He snarled, cycloning through barages of energy charged spikes and jet streams of wind. The phantom rabbit was worried, he would need to take control of his other self in order to get past the onslaught directed at them, but that little phantom was wide awake and his will wasn't prime for over powering. They were moving closer to the ground and his shield was protecting them but he wasn't sure he could attack and shield that little one at the same time...He was prone to losing himself in these situations...His blood lust would take over and then...

The phantom rabbit looked in shock at the small form sitting on top of him. That little phantom was laughing, laughing hysterically with eyes unphased and determined. The expression was of capricious exuberance and terrifying pleasure. The Phantom Rabbit felt small but strong hands wrap around him and smooth skin lean in towards his ears.

"The attacks that wrinkled fool is using mirror moves on a chess board." Ciel remarked with a dark smile, his tone sending shivers down the rabbit's spine

"I do love games..." Ciel started, a dark tone to his voice, sliding his hands across the potruding fangs of the phantom. The phantom rabbit felt power surging into him from his smaller self, A strange feeling overcame the phantom rabbit...He was being taken over...

"Little phantom?"

"Shhh..." The whisper was felt inside of his head, the phantom could feel his other self gaining control of his form, from the skin, to the muscles, through his bones...

Ciel wasn't sure what was happening to him, Norst had an heir of concealed genius and noble pride that piqued his interest. Like a fellow calculator he'd love to show up. His back was on fire and shimmering silver...the power of the first born was writhing inside him and he had to release it...He knew exactly what it was he should do. Taking control of the Phantom Rabbit was easier than he thought, the silver of his wings traveled down into his hands like lightening bands and entered the phantom with a jolt. The shimmering black rabbit lit up the sky until a ball of iridescient light and peircing blue eyes took to the sky. This was amazing, he could feel every part of the demon phantom down to the flow of his blood and the stretch of his muscles...The Phantom Rabbit was an absolute killing machine...the ultimate peice...With the rate of the attacks Ciel would have to evade them since wasting energy on a shield was counter productive.

His senses were 10 times sharper and the armada hoisting attacks seemed as if they were right in his face, he could smell their determination, he reveled in their fear. The chaotic pattern of attacks would not keep them from landing because he would steer them to victory...Only one person could be dubbed the King of Games...and he'd be damned if the clever goblin had the last laugh.

The Phantom was no longer in control of his form, a mass of glowing light he felt himself melding with the thoughts of his little blue bird, he saw a massive form in the darkness and reached out his claws to grasp it.

A terrible growl rents the air and the Phantom rabbit is no longer a rabbit. Silk silver fur flows into the grey sky, eyes a peircing amber look powerfully below...A great wolf stands in place, paws rested on celestial mist...The phantom feels a smile coming from the young lord controlling him.

"Y-you did this..." The phantom rabbit said in awe

"You're not used to being controlled..." Ciel said lightly, paying no heed to his current feat.

"But today I will show you..." He said causing the phantom's paws to run down the air currents, blasting through the maze of enchantments with a precision he himself could never manage...

_"The joys of being a peice on my board." _

The phantom wolf trails in high speed through barriers of ancient runes at the silent commands of the one controlling him. Power flowed through his veins as he easily tore through demonic henchman and swallowed them whole. Calls to attack at angles he could barely keep up with wiped out armadas of hidden archers and black magicians. He looped through detonating balls of plasma with only a centimeter's space in between and where he could flung them with a shimmering tail into the army below.

This was ecstacy, the phantom wolf felt like there was nothing he couldn't do, that little phantom's commands were sharp and true, they never wavered and the accuracy bordered god-like. He could be faster and stronger...He could overcome anything...as long as those hands, those eyes...as long as that blue bird was with him.

A quake finally shatters the multi-level barrier of wind and enchantments, attacks and barricades, the phantom wolf crashed like a star through the barriers out of the sky and into the miles of forest, barreling into camps and stations for miles designed to keep what he gathered was "the birthling"...his little phantom, from entering the land of the lord named Norst. When the massive cloud of dust settled there was nothing but the aroma of smoke and metal, blood and dead magic. All was silent at first but slowly the moans of the attackers and the attacked created a cadence of anxiety and fear. The Phantom wolf picked himself up off the ground, transforming back to his human form. 

A man in his mid 20s stands in tattered black pants revealing a strange black seal on a lean chest. Pushing the silk blue hair from his face, the phantom rabbit pears at his other self with amber eyes full of worry and awe. Ciel's body lie limp in his arms, clothes for the most part disintergrated in the crash with the exception of a sturdy cloak, covering him, The phantom frowned as he saw bright and dark bruises painting dove like skin and feet that were blistered bloody.

The phantom rabbit sniffed the air for the scent of civilization and took off in high speed, bare feet making small craters behind him...

A gentle tune caresses a weary soul in the dark...

Groggily, two royal blue eyes focus on a world of familiar smells that suddenly seem strange and a warmth that is too comfortable to be normal. Ciel looks around slowly from a lying position as common shapes enter his line of sight. Polished wooden furniture, a gently roaring fire in the center...a mantle with useless knick knacks...A table with polished silver and a warm meal...a warm meal...a warm meal...

A second wind caught Ciel Phantomhive as he burst from a cocoon of warm covers and fluffed pillows and dived with a vengeance at the plate of what he knew were rubes, sage bread and honey with some new orange mush on a plate. He gulped at the blue liquid he was fed at Bast's mansion and tore into the rubes like an animal in the wild...He didn't realize just how hungry he was.

Stuffing as much as his cheeks could hold, Ciel takes further inventory of the room. Its a simple but expensive room and totally out of place in a realm of demons. He knew this could only be the city that old goblin ruled...He was now in the territory of the House of Luze. The thought of enjoying that goblin's food was deplorable but then he remembered that the city of Demeter, where Bast rules is the supplier of all foods in Nightmare so he resumed his meal with more comfort. A soft knock came at an ornate door and Ciel watches tensely as the crystal knobbed door turns.

The young lord is taken aback, A fairly young man with long blue locks hanging in a soft braid and striking amber eyes greets him tentatively. The man is wearing all black and holds the handle to a large copper tub steaming with water. Ciel gapes...

"Who are you?"

The man looks shocked, searching the blue eyes regarding him akwardly and smirked "_A little blue bird, banging its beautiful wings crimson against a rusted cage..._

Ciel's eyes widen in recognition

"_I am always at your service...my little. Phantom. king."_

"The Phantom Rabbit!" Ciel exclaims in surprise, rising from the bed to circle the man before him

"I can't believe its you...So you can look human if you want to." The young lord remarked with a smirk

The phantom broke out into a grin revealing pearly white fangs "Not entirely human, but for the most part." he replied, pulling the basin further into the room

Ciel continued to watch the older man "So I'll look like this when I'm older." he said aloud

The phantom laughed "Not if you keep eating rubes and honey like a baby..." he mocked

"To get such a wonderful form takes real demon's food..." he replies with a devilish grin

Ciel narrowed his eyes "You mean blood...souls."

The phantom's eyes glowed green for a split second before returning "Precisely." he said lightly with a smile

The young lord shook his head and sighed "And here I thought you were civilized, I guess its true, you can't put lipstick on a pig and call it a lady." he remarked walking towards the window

Ciel looked out of the curtained window to see buildings of complete stone black lining the streets in close clusters. Set in the gothic style the area they were in seemed to be something from the middle ages horrors. Though the buildings were black and stone- like the windows and lamps lit up the street like solitary candles in the dark. The view of the larger city from the sky was blocked by the black buildings looming over head...like a concrete jungle. A whiff of the air from lifting the window proved informative. He smelled the scents of wine and velvet, of dried paints and perfume...The air smelled secretive and extravagant...This was a den for the lavish, the priveleged...He'd find no fireflies here...and certaintly not the scent of flowers and good earth...there was no sun...this was the underworld of royals at its finest. Again he had an appreciation for the fool known as Norst, he had dignity enough to openly oppose him and didn't cut any corners...He would have fun bursting the old prune's bubble.

A welcoming and new scent brought his attention back into the room. The phantom had the copper tub filled with steaming water and a welcoming scent.

"What is that?"

"Its almond..." The phantom replied, pulling a towel and clothe from a drawer

"Now, if you don't mind..." The phantom started

Ciel looked taken aback "What?"

The phantom frowned "What do you mean what? You need a bath...I'll give it to you." He said simply

Ciel jumped back in alarm, like a cat cornered by a sneaky dog. "I'll wash myself! You don't need to do it...And besides...I don't want some pervert giving me a bath."

The phantom looked shocked and Ciel felt a pang of...something, at the pained expression that the phantom now gave.

"B-but I wanted to do it." The phantom whined, amber eyes sparkling with unbelievable tears.

Ciel fumed "What kind of thing to say is that?! Who wants to wash someone else? Thats why I don't want you bathing me! I'm you! you're an alter of me! Stop getting weird ideas! he barks, pushing the phantom towards the door

A quick movement finds Ciel in a firm grip, the phantom rabbit fixes calm amber eyes onto the royal blue ones close to him.

"Wh-what are you-?

"Look." The phantom says seriously, pointing to the open robe revealing the young lord's chest.

Ciel's eyes widen as he looks at his body painted in purple and red bruises. He quickly foists open his robe, frowning at what he can tell are broken ribs, a punctured lung and multiple internal lascerations. His feet are blistered and bloody beyond recognition, once soft heels, calloused and black. A protrusion coming from his calf that he's sure is bone. He looks to hands with thick callouses and bruised fingers and slowly looks up at the phantom watching him carefully.

"I'm-I'm injured...this bad, and yet! He starts in alarm

The phantom gently pulls Ciel towards him "Relax...this is my fault...I didn't consider that you taking control of me would mean sharing the damage." he said solemnly "And then the crash..."

Ciel sighed, taking a seat on the bed "How is it that I'm not in pain?"

The phantom frowns "I've been having sensations, something like tremors in my spine all day...I think that I process the pain and you take the hits...thank goodness" he replied with a sigh

Ciel looked, a little surprised "Why is that such a relief?"

The phantom looked at the small form in a fluffy white robe, watching him with striking eyes...feet barely touching the ground from the bed. The phantom smiled "Little phantom's that still drink honey don't need to know."

Ciel huffed but the two sat quietly for a moment, listening to the crackling of the fire.

"What are you?" Ciel asked quietly, breaking the silence gently

The Phantom looked at the young lord with something indescernable in his eyes and then smiled gently, with all the warmth of a mother at the young lord sitting across from him. Ciel looked in shock... 

"I'm whatever you need, little phantom..."

Another silence drew out between the two, neither feeling uncomfortable, neither having much else to say, after several minutes the phantom stood, walking towards the young lord watching the fire in thought. Ciel looks up at amber eyes bearing a strange expression once again...He couldn't put his finger on why it was strange, why it bothered him so...

The phantom looked at the little phantom watching him, quickly he scoops the young lord up before protest can be made and with demonic precision has him in the tub surrounded in almond aromas.

"Why you!" Ciel starts, suddenly ticked off

The phantom laughed wickedly "Never let your guard down, little phantom, you'll get eaten by someone that way." he laughed, dodging spritely as a copper soap dish found its way towards his head.

"Thats why the young ones are delicious...in sooo many ways..."

Ciel fumes at the mocking, perverted phantom, rising with anger from the bubbles and flinging a wet rag at the cackling phantom who gasps as he inhales soap and water.

"I hope that soap lodges into your wind pipe and you die in your own drool, you mangy rabbit." Ciel snarls, settling back into the water

The phantom removes the wash clothe, amber eyes glowing green and feline, Ciel looks in surprise, leaning back but realizing he's trapped in the tub with no option except to high tail it out of their nude. The phantom smiles pleasantly "Oh, I'm so glad you'll let me wash you little phantom..._I've wanted to do it with you for so long_..."

"H-hey! get away from me!" The young lord yells, moving further into the corner of the tub, trapped by the sneaky phantom rolling up sleeves and gathering soaps.

_"It will be nice..." _The phantom purrs, Ciel knowing that a purr from that demon means trouble.

A young lord's cry rents the air of the back alleys of the city...It spells the dread of a young earl and the pleasure of a sneaky phantom.

Ciel found himself 45 minutes later with his innocence and dignity intact...and he was squeaky clean. The phantom had a pleasant smile on his face that annoyed him, but the bath was actually nice...He was gentle but scrubbed good and rinsed and washed his hair without him even having to close his eyes. It was like he had done it forever. Ciel was surprised, he'd thought that rabbit bastard would use every chance to grope or fondle him but he had done nothing of the sort and was calm the whole time. Ciel decided he'd felt comfortable with him drying, moisturizing and dressing him which the phantom did graciously and methodically without missing a beat.

Somehow Ciel found himself dressed stately in pressed black knee length shorts, calf high black stockings with a silver pin on each side, an ornate frilled dress coat of royal blue and black with silver buttons, a black shirt with ruffles at the center and royal blue heels with black laces. He looked as if Sebastian had dressed him, profling in the mirror the young lord was shocked as he saw a naked form looming in the distance.

"Phantom! Why the hell are you naked!?" He yelled, hurling a brush at the unsuspecting phantom. The phantom falls, quickly getting up and walking towards the stately lord looking appalled at the frontal assault on his nudity.

"What about me? Don't I get a bath? I've got to get dressed up too!" The phantom yelled, taking on the victim chara again.

Ciel sighed "Listen here, we don't have time for games, get off your naked rump and bathe yourself!" he snaps, exasperated

The phantom pouts "Your telling your own self to go out dirty?...I washed your back so you wash mine...isn't that what humans say?" "And after I gave you such a nice one."

Ciel sputtered with rage "Is that why you bathed me!? So I would bathe you!? You phantom pervert!" He exclaims angrily "How stupid can you be! Do you think this is bonding time? Are we brothers having bathe time together?!" he snarls

The phantom nods in the affirmative, an unwavering amber gaze of determination that was so out of place and hopelessly stupid given the fact he was stark naked, Ciel was at a loss for words.

A dark smile covers the young lord's face and he laughs...He grins and offers a black gloved hand to the naked phantom in front of him..."If you want me to give you a bath...I'll bathe you...I'll bathe you until you scream the words clean..." he says darkly

The Phantom shivers in excitement _"I knew you would..."_

The phantom rabbit found himself in the dingy court yard of their black stone inn, a cold hose blasting his skin mercilessly, if he had been human he'd surely be dead, but luckily he was demon enough to handle and even enjoy his cruel little phantom's method of cleaning. He was cold and naked in a courtyard opened to a grey sky while Ciel blasted him with a hose, leaning in to throw cakes of soap his way and barking orders to scrub in various places, An evil scrub brush that could probably peel metal was his tool to wash with and once again, if he'd never done it before he thanked himself for not being human.

The brutal washing went on for some time until pink skinned and smelling sage fresh, the phantom rabbit stood in place shivering a little to warm up. A blanket of warmth found its way onto his head and gentle motions soothed him. That little phantom, all dressed up was drying his hair with an expression that was between annoyance and kindness. The two went back into the inn. The phantom donned black attire once more, this time reminiscient of something Ciel thought Sebastian would wear...until a thick chain found its way around the phantom's waist loosely, what appeared to be spiked braclets, an earing wrapping around his ear and royal blue locks left hanging down his back came into the picture.

The phantom winked when he caught the eyes of the young lord "Its a long way off but this is some style I'm working on called _'punk' _little phantom." he said, cleaning up the room.

Two shadows exit the stone inn building, shadowy black cloaks whipping against the air. 

A black carriage rides up with high bred demos snorting in the front, the shorter cloak walks up to the front where some inhuman being stares listlessly ahead. Whispers and a small jingling bag exchanged causes the carriage door to swing quietly open of its own accord, and the taller cloak escorts the smaller one inside.

Inside the carriage, hoods are removed to reveal Ciel Phantomhive and the Phantom Rabbit sitting across from each other. The blue eyed youth has an expression of seriousness and an heir of control the phantom had never seen before. Being out on the streets seemed to change him, he became much cooler, much calmer but with a precision and calculation that was deadly. Royal blue eyes fixed squarely on the amber of the phantom and after leaning back and folding his arms, the young lord began to speak.

"While we're out here phantom, I need to give you a real name...any ideas? You can choose if its not stupid." he said

The phantom thought..."You do it." he replied, quelling his urges to harass the young lord from his no-nonsense state.

A pensive look at the carriage floor and Ciel looked at his alter companion with a smile "Kyo..." the young lord said.

The phantom closed his eyes "_My name is now Kyo_." he repeated

Ciel looked at Kyo once again and he sat to attention, thinking he loved this whole serious thing they were doing.

"If you think I'd be okay with you just getting us here, you've made a mistake Kyo, I want to know how you got us here and where you got the money...Spare me no detail." Ciel demanded, eyes suddenly cold

Kyo gave Ciel a strange look as if he could look into the eyes of his master self and see into them like clear pools, he sucked his teeth then, as if angered by something and fixed Ciel with an equally unwavering gaze. "_Death to traitors_...I am you...what could I possibly get out of betrayal?" he snaps, genuinely annoyed

Ciel looks away, unperturbed "I don't know, but its strange you should find yourself so easily here...as if you knew where to go."

Kyo narrows his eyes "_I am the Phantom Rabbit_...Key word is 'PHANTOM'...I can travel into solid objects and move undetected...I went into your mind and flipped through our memories...I found what you needed...a warm bed, nice clothes, a fancy bath...so I used my abilities as a phantom to find the perfect place." he said simply

Ciel sighed, relief plain on his face. "And the money for these things?"

"I stole it from a bank in the city." Kyo responded

Ciel seemed satisfied and Kyo was glad to see the steely eyes become warmer when regarding him...at least its warm for that little phantom.

"So, you're also a memory-violating-bank- robber-with -a -fashion-sense...good, everything is as it should be." Ciel remarked aloud, causing Kyo to laugh

_"Ah, I am that and more, little phantom."_

"I want to know what you remember from your travels." Ciel asked

Kyo nodded "The terrain is wilderness in all its forms, forests give way to rivers and rapids lead to rocky mountain passes and more forest...The land is home to hundreds of animals that are domesticated by another enchantment of Norst's, they attack anything not of the land...I don't think you need to ask how I know...After rolling hills and thickets you begin to ascend a grassy twisted slope covered in thickle thorns and vines. I had to tear through them several feet at a time and since there are more enchantments on those as well you could be led to the very beginning of the trail...again, I'd rather not say how I found out. If you make it through the enchanted thicket then its all the way up to a mountain that juts into the sky and if you make it over that then you see the mountain dip into a wide circle and a shadowy mist extends for miles."

"That doesn't make any sense, the terrains have no general connection-

"Its all magic." Kyo interupts "Norst is a powerful demon lord of magic...He can manipulate energy into forms and create any image he wants."

"An illusionist." Ciel stated

"This land is in a seperate realm...A realm within a realm." Kyo added

"Then how did you get in?"

"It took a while but I took over your body and became the full Phantom Rabbit...Then I used my sythe to tear at the weak points of his illusion...Every illusions have some element of reality to them and if you can find those points you can put pressure on them and cause reality to spill out..."

"You did all of that?" Ciel asked surprised

Kyo nods "Its not that hard...I had you with me...I had to."

"Once I made a tunnel connecting the reality of the city and the reality of the wilderness I tunneled through and wound up free falling into the city...I phantomized us both and started scanning the city by running through various buildings and sites. I could hear and see and feel the thoughts and knowledge of the dead that had lived there and they gave me a map of where we could go that was safe and secure...I next had to find the bank and rob it...then I paid the fee to stay for a few days and cleaned the place up a bit...three days later I come in and find you wide awake." He finished

Ciel scratched a few things in a notepad and looked expectantly at Kyo, Kyo looked perplexed until a frown caused him to cave.

"Tell me everything Kyo..." Ciel coaxes

Kyo sighs and begins again "There's a massive estate bearing a seal at the end of the city limits. Its another realm within a realm and it has no ties to reality whatsoever, he put his entire strength in keeping it seperated. It can't be connected to the wilderness or to the city or to Nightmare itself-

"How do you-

"Like I said, I went through our memories...I couldn't find anyway to break into it, its like a cocoon or a key or something..."

Ciel held up a hand for several moments then, mind working furiously over some internal problem, the young lord closed his eyes, repeating the words of his alter..."Like a key..."

"A Key..."

"No...A seal..." Ciel said finally with realization

"A seal?" Kyo said , lost on the excitment

He reaches out and places a hand over the young lord's chest and closes his eyes, a few seconds later, amber eyes widen in epiphany "A seal!" Kyo exclaims, recieving a knock on the head by the violated lord. "Thats what I just said, don't do that to me!" he snaps

Kyo pouts "Well, you're not going to have epiphanies all to yourself." he retorts evenly

Ciel rolls his eyes and reaches into his shirt to pull out the emerald pendant. "Here is the key to Bast's realm, the Lord of Demeter...He said that each of these seals contained memories, energy and power...I have a strong feeling that Norst is using his seal as the home of his estate...He's literally inside of the seal itself." He said

"So, he's hiding in the very thing that he should be protecting? Thats odd." Kyo remarked

"Ah, I don't know whether to call him brave or cowardly, genius or a fool...Anyway, do you know what this means?" Ciel asked

Kyo shook his head furiously

"If a seal is what keeps everyone out...then only a seal will get you in..." Ciel says slowly

"Oh!" Kyo exclaims "You should be able to get in then!"

Ciel nods, but a satisfied smile is quickly replaced by a dark grin. "Ah...I could get in...but I won't...Knowing that that fool is lying completely unaware has me in the mood for big fun...the biggest the world's never seen..."

Kyo blinked "Hah?"

"Thats right, I'm not going to go trailing after that old man's tails after he tried to have me killed in broad daylight, I'm a Phantomhive, you know." He says evenly

Kyo sputtered "What does that mean? You have easy access to him, all we have to do is find a way to take his seal! We could probably trap him and his house in at the same time!" Kyo coaxed

"No..."Ciel said, eyes glittering with something unknown "Where are we?...Kyo..." The young lord asked lightly

Kyo frowned "Little Phantom, this is hardly the ti-

"I just asked you a question, phantom...answer me." Ciel demands, a command to his voice that caused a shiver

"We..We're in that old foggie's city...the realm he rules..." Kyo says, pouting

"And...A realm needs someone to rule it...doesn't it? " He presses

"Yes, but-

"Do you see the ruler of this realm anywhere? Is he in his beloved city? " Ciel questions further, gears turning in unbelievable directions

"No...he's in his own world in there...he doesn't abuse his city but he doesn't take care of it either." Kyo added

"Then its only logical that it needs someone to look after it...Its a realm with a lord whose built a fortress in his own seal and abandoned ownership of his lands...I myself, have some experience in authority..." Ciel says lightly

Kyo looks at the form sitting across from him, when the young lord gets a feline smirk, something only he should be doing. He cautiously reaches out his hand and places it on the young lord's chest. A shiver sends the phantom rabbit flying back into his seat, his eyes glowing brightly and out of control...What this little phantom was planning was devilish, insane and a fool's errand...How delicious...How very exquisite...

Ciel looks at the reaction and laughs lightly "This is what you get for lusting after yourself." he says lightly, flipping through a leather bound book full of hand written notes

"Y-you're going to-to..." Kyo muttered, body wracked with the pleasure of a mastermind, feeling the ambitious desires like so many waves of the little phantom before him...

Ciel crossed his legs and smiled "Yes...If that fool has abandoned his realm then I will snatch it right from under him...

"But-!

"I will take control of Norst's realm until he comes out to get it back." Ciel continued, eyes glowing

Kyo put up a hand "Now, lets see reason here...What makes you think-

"Because I'm Ciel..._" _the young lord answered cooly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. A powerful gaze bares down on the alter self who cowers in wonder and shivers in pleasure simultaneously.

"I'm not doubting you little phantom, but do you even have a plan?" He asks quietly

The young lord sighs "Of course there's a plan, why do you think we're riding in this carriage?" he said calmly

"So...you're starting?" Kyo asked

Ciel Phantomhive smiled, with all the noble arrogance of a lord, toying with the pendant around his neck "Ah, I am...First, I take the money...Then, the people...Grasp allegiance from the royals and what to we have?"

The Phantom Rabbit shivered, in ecstasy and wonder...

"A_ coup d'etat."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Midnight Truths**

The personal estate of the lord of Demeter lies quietly on a mountain in the mist. The city sits sleepily, dew sprinkling lush grass. Black feathers trail a clear dirt road, rising to the gate and slipping through undetected. A black crow emerges from the shadows, a silent caw to the morning approaching. Soaring up the large mansion the crow alights upon a cracked window, black curtains swaying...

Entering in silently the crow hops upon the nightstand, watching a face framed with forest green hair sleeping peacefully. The sleeping man wrinkles his nose, a scent, startling him awake. Quickly the lord of Demeter leaped from his bed in alarm, the crow remaining unmoved.

"What is this?" Bast whispered quietly

The crow seemed unperturbed and turned to him a crimson eye "Use your nose, Bast, are you a demon or a human?" A slightly pleased voice responded

The lord of Demeter blinked "Ah..." A twitch of the nose sends eyes wide with recognition.

"You're Sebastian..." He said quietly, moving towards the crow

The crow nodded, looking around the shadowed room.

"Where is my master?" he asked

The lord of Demeter smiled softly "He's not here Sebastian, he left several days ago."

Sebastian's wings twitched, A quiet shadow building behind him.

"And...Why did you let him leave?" Sebastian asked quietly, angrily

Bast frowned..."What was I to do, Sebastian? Force him to stay, give orders to Ciel Phantomhive?" He said pained "He wouldn't...even when I..." The lord of Demeter trailed off, as if emotionally bothered by something

The shadow ebbed and the crow's eyes softened. "Its fine...my master, ever the ever the cruel." He remarked

"If you're looking for him, I dropped him off in the only place I could leave him without risking detection...the swamp lands of Xen." he added quietly, reaching in the nightstand for a map.

The crow ruffled its feathers "What kind of place is it."

"Xen is a powerfully enchanted swamp land, I haven't explored much of it-

The lord of Demeter quiets again when he sees the rising shadows of the crow once more.

"Sebastian, I don't see your reason for agitation...Would you have had me subject him to possible ambush by going directly to Luze?" He hissed growing agitated "I've been taking care of him...you were nowhere around...I've been protecting him." The demon lord said, a slight swell to his chest as the words filled him with affection and pride.

The shadows ebb completely and a silence between the two sits. The calm demeanor of the lord of Demeter is gone. The crow looks, unmoved, but attentive.

"I care for him...he's just a soul to you, so don't give that caring butler act to me...I don't want to hear it...Advear or not, I will come for Ciel Phantomhive...one day...I swear it." The lord said quietly

"I've given you a map to find him...Now leave..."

The crow watches tentatively, showing no reaction as the quiet soft light of the Underworlds sun rises. The crow sighed, as if about to begin something troublesome "Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive... He is beautiful, delicate and strong...is it not so?" The crow began

"He sweeps others away in an alluring dream of inspiration and awe...but that is all it is... A dream." The crow bites off "An illusion conjured by a child so pained, that even a demon is compelled to affection..."

"Sebastian-

"Have you seen him in the pits of despair? Do you even know the color of his blood? You know nothing."The demon whispered quietly, angrily, sending the lord of Demeter's eyes blazing in fury.

"What would you know of the brand on his skin, the smell of his burning flesh, of vomit, cascading the air?" he continued

Bast's eyes widened

"Or of trembling fingers bloodied from beating a rusty cage…" he recited from memory

Tears spilled from the Lord of Demeter's eyes as fists clenched tight shook in anger.

"You want to be there for him...but I tell you...you are already too late." The crow chimed

"Because in that pit of despair...he called for me...and only I... only **I** answered..."

The lord of Demeter looked down in pain, emotions flashing across conflicted light green eyes. He looked to the crow watching him and down to the floor in hurt, in shame, in frustration.

"Until you have seen that fragile soul, gripping to you as its only lifeline, until you have heard the screams of terror at night, fed his malnourished form, bandaged the torn skin-

"Enough... Bast whispered pleadingly "Please..."

The lord of Demeter sits on the edge of his bed, head in slender hands and cries softly, the large form wracked with silent sobs.

Sebastian sighed "Until you have seen Ciel Phantomhive in his purest form...do not say that you are coming for him, that you want him...You only want the magic, the charm of him...I want him as he is...I have always, always wanted him as he is."

The lord of Demeter sighed silently, gaining control over his emotions enough to look at the crow with red cheeks "What can I do? I want to- so much to-

"Nothing..." The crow replied

"Nothing-?

"That's right...My lord does as he pleases so if you want to be of use to him then it will be on his terms and at his time, just make sure when the time comes you are there for him...It will come when you least expect it, but if you support him in that hectic hour, you will forever be a valued peice to him." Sebastian replied

"If you try to shield him from everything he'll just slip through your fingers and hurt you...you should know that." The crow added, giving a knowing look

Bast nodded, still frowning in unhappiness

"Cheer up...I think you'll be pleased to know that my master is fond of you."

"Sebastian." Bast started

"It's true." he added, flying to the window's ledge again

The lord of Demeter and Sebastian shared one final look before the crow took off to the sky.

A gentle call rides the wind, leaving the lord of Demeter with a final message of comfort.

"No matter how far he goes or how lost he is, I will always find him..."

**Prelude to a Coup**

In a city dark and lavish, an unpleasant air hangs over a building bearing a pristine emblem. Inside, the room lies in shadows, a soft candle ominously casting shadows in hunched positions against the walls.

The soft clink of glasses and the scent of perfume grace the air in a misty haze. Feline eyes stare out from a head of royal blue locks, engaged in a close dialogue with a much shorter one of the same color and features. The two sit in a corner of the dark room, black cloaks revealing only the barest of facial features. Shadows swarm towards the two sinuously, engaging the older man, the younger toying with a fine cigar.

The shadowed exchange carries on and the shadows leave, causing the two to lean in and dialogue amongst themselves. From across the room a pair of unnatural eyes watch them, glowing from the shadows like lighthouses. The older man flashes a feline gaze and the watching eyes disappear only to phase right in front of the younger cloaked figure. The wind blows the candle out, amidst the pounding rain and lightning, a shining object sends the room into a frenzy, anxious growls and hisses scatter the shadows in high speed. A cry of annoyance and alarm rings out, sounding human, and in response a powerful gust blasts through the dark clothing the room.

Luminescent green eyes open wide and huge in the pitch black room...An arena of illusions...The sounds of struggle and fear, sweat and perseverance create a cadence in the hall until a sharp ring hits the air...The windows burst, bathing the room in red stained glass pieces and pounding rain. Thunder claps and a streak of lightening reveal a hall torn to pieces, the signs of escape and battle, evident. A man in an all-black suit bearing a silver imposing scythe looks out with feline green eyes in pleasure, a black top hat emitting shadowy protrusions like a rabbits ears. The scythe drips blood to the floor in a silk stream, a pink tongue licks white fangs leisurely.

Out front, a pair of royal blue heels tram down dirty cobble stoned streets, a small black cloak whipping the air in high speed after a brown cloaked individual. Making a series of lefts and rights the young boy picks up speed, anger and determination lighting blue eyes amidst the storm. Reaching the brown cloak the young boy leaps onto the being, sending them both crashing down to the hard ground, smearing the pursuer's face into dirty puddles.

The young boy holds him there, the brown cloaked man struggling to raise his head from the deep puddle. After moments of thrashing the young boy hoists the man up roughly, despite his size and slams him into the wall. A man with goblin like features stares terrified at the young lord with piercing eyes like sapphire...

"I hear you have some info I'd be interested in..." The young man snarled, annoyed and out of breath. A quick movement and a small wad of strange bills are stuffed violently into the trembling goblin's mouth. "I'll pay you." the youth says with a wicked smirk.

Returning to the building, drenched in rain and shadows a man with amber eyes and a dark cloak comes walking out calmly, the sign of the demonic being and the scents and sounds of death, gone. Standing amidst the deluge, the man waits until a small black cloak comes into view with a larger person in toe. Reaching the man the two exchange looks and he takes the capture by the cloak after a thorough binding, pulling him the rest of the way.

Turning several corners leads the two to a black carriage, strange creatures snorting puffs of smoke out front. The carriage door opens and the three get in, a silent signal sending them trotting down various roads and stops. The cloaks stay up on all parties, rain wetting the red cushioned seats. The carriage pulls up to a black stone inn with boulders blocking the windows. The larger cloaked man gingerly lifts the smaller boy and snatches the goblin, money still stuffed in mouth, by the throat collar.

Entering silently into the top floor of the building, a soft lamp illuminates the whole room, a fire slowly coming to life. Though the building appears abandoned large red wine carpets and soft arm chairs litter the room with a desk and small futon. The goblin is thrown to the carpet roughly by the larger man and the two remove their cloaks.

Methodically they go about the room, the older one drying and tending to the younger and afterwards tending to himself. At the end of it all, two chairs are pulled up to the bound, gagged and blind folded goblin who is warmed by the red brick fireplace and a tray of dainty dishes are placed in front of the blue eyed youth.

Ciel nods silently, bidding Kyo to remove the restraints.

The demon removes the blindfold to see wild golden eyes looking from a haggard face and patches of white hair scattered on an uneven head. Ciel sips from a crystal glass tea cup, an amber liquid glittering softly. Placing it down he addresses his captive.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive...and this is my servant Kyo..."

"I have brought you here because I have questions that need to be answered...If you answer them, you can leave unscathed and well tended...If you cannot, you're of no use to me and your life will be forfeit...Understood?" Ciel said graciously

The man looked to the finely dressed youth and then at the man sitting quietly next to him, the older man grinned. He looks back at the younger and nods.

With that the wad of bills are removed, allowing the being to speak. A quick movement from Kyo has a simple wooden chair under the cloaked being, ready to be questioned.

"I hear you are in the employ of the Marldo Family...Is this true?" Ciel asked calmly

The man nodded.

"What do they offer to the aristocracy of Lavre? I hear they are in quite a bit of trouble..." The young lord started

Again the goblin nodded, drawing an impatient look from Ciel "I'm going to need you to do more than agree with me." Ciel snapped

The goblin looked in fear and swallowed.

"I am in the employ of the Marldo Family, I am the personal advisor over mining operations...I am Fedlan." A proper voice recites quietly

The young lord takes in the appearance of his captive once more.

"Why would someone who seems to possess half a brain be skulking in the slums of Lavre?" Ciel asked

The capture smiled wistfully "It was an order, young sir, from the head of Marldo Family...I was to go into hiding...for the safety of the family and to save it." He replied

"Go on." Ciel pushed

"In the city of Lavre, It's precious metals hail from caverns deep in the Underworlds, some come from caverns that connect to the Upperworld as well. The Marldo Family has for years supplied the land with every precious jewel and metal that can be found...An organization of the most skilled procurers have mined these caverns meticulously, carefully, to ensure the the highest quality and to keep the balance between the two worlds, so close in the caverns, from being breached." He started, coughing in between his response.

Ciel raises a hand for him to stop, placing the other gently on his older companion, in a few moments the man rose, bringing a hot mug with him after retreating to a back room and an old wool blanket. In short order the man was warm and sipping gingerly from a steaming cup. Placing it to the side he began with more gusto, life returning to soft gold eyes.

"For years we have thwarted the schemes of the royal families who would like to take over our livelyhood...They want the routes and keys to the underground caverns that hold treasure and an unsealed gate, to the human world."

"Don't you have the protection of Norst? Your high lord?" Ciel asked quietly, gaining a curious look

"No, young sir, Lord Norst is the master of this realm, but he does not interfere with the affairs of his city...We are a city of small lords with small families that each have a specific contribution to the wealth and function of the city." The man replied "For many years the Marldo Family has pushed away the attacks of the families and kept tight watch on who we allow into our confidence..."

"The head of Marldo family is now very old, family members have been disappearing, beginning with his granddaughters and threats have been sent to the home daily...The masters family should be supporting him but their loyalties have been corrupted, they say we should sell secrets we've kept for generations...to the highest bidder!"

The young lord's tea cup rattles with force of the pained man's recounting, settling into a strained silence.

"The Marldo Family will be directly attacked soon, I fear. No one in Lavre will help us for the royal families have banded together...We can no longer mine in safety, which means funds are running low and the state of health of the master is deteriorating rapidly. Only a small group of family with limited power remains to keep him safe but even they are breaking one by one."

Ciel held a hand up once more, another glass of glittering liquid poured by his companion. "And where do you fit into all of this...Why have they put you into hiding?" he asked

"I am the only one aside from lord Marldo who knows the exact locations of the underground caverns and the routes and keys to unlocking them...I had a team of minor earth spirits at my command and once the materials were extracted and sent above ground to a location far from the caverns, a team of workers would continue the work...The spirits were captured and corrupted...it is not in their nature to lie and so their fate was sealed...The rest under my command were murdered...My friends..."

A lone tear falls from the old demon's face, carrying the weight of grief.

"They will come for lord Marldo and he will be tortured and killed, false memories have been implanted…only I know the secret places of the earth...The opposition want me dead, the fact that I am alive is the only reason my lord remains hopeful, remains confident to resist him...and why they have not murdered him sooner."

Ciel remained quiet after the man spoke, eyes closed in quiet contemplation; Clear with an idea, Ciel addressed the being calmly.

"It seems you are indeed in a mess of things...Marldo family has the potential to be powerful because of its necessity to other royals and yet because of its neglect at ensuring political favor, power, and only focusing on its supply, its unprepared to handle the onslaught of the quick and the power hungry." Ciel began

"What you need is someone to protect you from the wolves that surround you and help you restore your family's strength...In fact, I think it has the potential to become better than it's ever been..." Ciel trailed off with a grin, the man looking at him strangely

"What are you saying, young sir? That you can provide that? A mere child?" The capture asked in disbelief

The young lord bristled at the word child, he hadn't heard himself be called that in years but yes, it still bothered him. Swallowing the retort sure to come from his mouth he sipped from honey once more and calmly addressed the man.

"Yes, I can and WILL provide protection for the family you serve..." Ciel replied

"But how!?" The man exclaimed "This isn't a game, there's...there's a demon lord involved..." The man whispered fearfully

Ciel's ears perked "A demon lord has a hand in this? Who." Ciel demanded, anger boiling at the idea of one of the 7 lords interfering with his plans again.

"I think his name is...Merdock...Merdock Enconzic...Lord of the House of Nine." he finished

A teacup shatters, crystal pieces spraying the floor with honey pattering softly behind. Kyo rises in alarm, quickly picking up the pieces and wiping the spill, looking at his master searchingly, a hand is placed on the young lord's shoulder and Kyo shivers, quickly turning away from the guest to hide shining eyes. Ciel looks behind him at his alter self and grins before turning back to the man who looks on confused.

"You and I share the same nuisance, Fedlan...I am telling you I have the power to protect you...I can have you all in safe order and make it so that you may begin mining operations and sales in just a short time." Ciel says confidently

The man's eyes widen, half in disbelief, half in hope "Do you have any idea what you're saying?"

Ciel interrupted "I mean every word...I will do this...However, there is a price..."

The man's face went ashen and pale, he swallowed, unsure of what would come..."We don't have much money...We already-

The man is silenced by a gentle smile "I'm not going to take a single thing from you Fedlan." He replied softly

"Th-then?"

"What I want is for you to put me in charge of the family business...Let me make the Marldo family reach the height of its potential under my direction...At the end of this you won't have to worry about losing your money and you will have gained something more valuable than money...Power." Ciel said confidently, piercing the man directly

Fedlan sits down bewildered "And...And what makes you think you can guarantee our safety?"

Ciel smiled, capricious, coy..."Because I am the future ruler of this city...and you will be the first move I make on this board." he finished cryptically

The being known as Fedlan watched the young man for several moments before walking up to his seat. The man bows deeply "If you can do that, you have the honor and allegiance of the Marldo Family...Now and forever."

Ciel inclines his head curtly, acknowledging the man's admission. The gears turning in Ciel's mind, he scratches out a list of things on rich parchment, scrutinizing the penmanship and folding it back into a small leather notebook. Motioning for his companion, Kyo leans in to hear the quiet instructions of his master self.

Kyo was thoroughly pleased with his little phantom, Ciel had managed to sort through the data he collected and find the leads he needed to begin taking over. Bringing a brown sack to the young lord Kyo watched as he pulled a shimmering bowl from the bag and placed it in the center of a polished wooden table.

Ciel blows over the empty dish, causing a translucent puddle of water sloshing to the top. The surface of the water turns black.

_"State the entity you wish to speak with." _

"Lord of the House of Mage, Demon lord to the city Demeter...Bast." Ciel responded

There is a pause.

"_Demon lords may not be contacted by beings without lordship titles..."_

Ciel sighed

"Tell Bast that it is **Ciel Phantomhive**...Tell him that the **first born **is calling him in regards to **Nightmare**." He finished patiently

Ciel knew that there were keywords that could be spoken to the link that were put on the demon lord's list of high alert topics...he would get the response he was looking for with just those three words.

..._"I understand...Please wait a moment..."_

_..._

_"The message has been delivered to the House of Mage...A reply has been issued..."What is the title of my key?" _

Ciel smiled, how could he forget? "1st Realm of the Underworlds...Lucifer's Dream." He recited

A shimmering light lit up the reflector, slowly ebbing to reveal a large bedroom clothed in soft morning light, a mess of green hair and sleepy eyes looking out groggily. Ciel smirked "Good morning Bast...sleep in late?" Ciel joked

"Huh? Oh...yes Ciel, I had a long night...A crow came and-

"Ciel?!-

The young lord moved back to shield his ears from the jubilant shriek, the lord of Demeter leaped up and quickly ruffled his bed head, moving into the light.

"Ciel...I'm shocked, to think you'd contact so soon...Hey, when did you get a reflector?" Bast asked

Ciel smirked

"Taking things from demon lords isn't cute at all Ciel." Bast remarked in mock upset, smiling gently.

The lord of Demeter looked closely at the scene behind the young lord, returning to look knowingly at the young boy.

"You're already in something again, aren't you?" He said solemnly

Ciel sighed "I am, look, I need you to do me a favor."

"You know the Lord of Demeter?" A wistful voice chimed

"Yes, he's an acquaintance of mine...A close friend." Ciel remarked, turning back to Bast's curious eyes.

Bast remembered what Sebastian had told him and he knew that no matter how deep Ciel had gotten into trouble wherever he was, that he would do whatever he asked of him because he cared for him...He would do anything...As Sebastian had put it...He loved him...and Bast did, he did love Ciel...

But he wouldn't just be left in the dark...He would play hard ball too, If only to calm his mind, he had to know what was going on and since the little lord needed his favor, he would use that to get what he wanted too.

Bast smiled softly "You know I would do anything for you, Ciel, don't you?" Bast asked casually

The young lord seemed startled by the blunt admission but turned pensive "Yes, I have considered that, your behavior is too intense otherwise, so there could only be one explanation...I have your heart strings in some way...Still, what has that to do with now? I have called you out of necessity…not to be spoiled." Ciel replied in business fashion

Bast bristled at the way his affections were brushed aside but plowed ahead. "You have need of me, Ciel...but today, if only today, you're going to have to pay up...I want to know everything you've got going on right now and don't spare me any details."

The young lord's eyes looked searchingly into the summer green before him and a soft chuckle escaped his lips. "Ah, Alright Bast...It might be easier for my plans anyway if I tell you...only you, everything."

Ciel disappears into the back room with the reflector, leaving Kyo and Fedlan to twiddle their thumbs or strike up an awkward conversation. The two decide on neither and Fedlan curls by the fire, falling asleep amidst soft wool covers and Kyo transforms into a black rabbit, hopping to Ciel's seat and cozying up to the left over warmth.

In the room Ciel told Bast everything from the very beginning, he told of his detriment in Xen and of his discovery of the Phantom Rabbit, he told of the battle and of his new found plan and of this current development. As expected the conversation was riddled with questions and exclamations, apologies in some areas, admonitions in others. When the retelling had ended Ciel had to marvel at all the nonsense he had managed to get himself into and out of...He truly needed some kind of vacation...Maybe the angels could-

"Ciel! Are you even listening?"

Ciel is startled from his thoughts and welcomed back to Bast's fussing. "Sorry Bast, I didn't hear you over your nagging." he snapped lightly

Bast humphed "Well, I was saying that you are on a fool's errand but I am glad you told me everything...You know I will help you in any way that I can."

Ciel smiled "Thank you Bast, You've helped me so much."

The lord of Demeter relishes in the small but warm smile and turns away with flushed cheeks. "It's fine...I've decided I want you to use me, so it's okay."

Ciel laughed "As you please."

The call extends a few minutes more, the two exchanging pleasantries with the other. Bast decided he wouldn't tell Ciel that Sebastian was coming. After all, he was focusing on something big it seemed and he needn't worry about that capable crow. Ciel decided he would tell Bast only enough to say what he needed, the part about him taking over Norst's realm was left out, after all, he didn't think Bast would approve of it, for whatever reason the lord of Demeter wanted the seals to be found as soon as possible and every other thing left alone.

In the other room Kyo and the guest lie sleeping peacefully, the young lord walked quietly, leaning over to bid the man rise. Sleepy eyes look around groggily and the man stands, facing the reflector put in front of him. At the sight of two summer green eyes Fedlan snaps to attention and bows deeply. "It is an honor, my high lord." he said curtly, bowing graciously

The lord of Demeter smiled, The epitome of relaxed royalty and kindness.

"Rise, our friends are the same." he said, bidding Fedlan to stand.

"Your situation has not fallen on deaf ears and I would like to inform you that the 7 houses do not engage in shameful acts such as the one you've been plagued with under the Lord of the House of Nine." he began

"Because a fellow lord is involved it is my right to act according to our laws...and at the persuasion of a precious friend." he added

" I, Bastarius Albine, Lord of the House of Mage, grant you asylum in the kingdom of Demeter. I will send a guard to take as many of your master's family as would come, where they shall have secured accommodation on my own estate...Do you accept this invitation?" Bast finished

The demon known as Fedlan crouched low.

"I do accept, on behalf of Marldo family, I do accept his lordship's invitation."

The lord of Demeter smiled "Very good then, it's all been set, return to your master's side and bid the family to prepare."

"Thank you." Fedlan replied graciously

Ciel looked at Bast evenly "Will you be okay with the other lords for doing this?" he asked softly, removing the reflector to a corner of the room.

Bast nodded "I'll be fine, Merdock broke the rules, and he's interfering in things that have nothing to do with him." he growled, eyes glowing slightly

"Aren't you much angrier at the fact that he attacked a place I was in?" Ciel said jokingly

A sharp cough gives way to a relaxed chuckle "That's a big part of it Ciel, nothing gets past you."

"I'm still concerned." Ciel said "From what I remember you're the youngest lord, right?" Ciel asked

Bast bristled at the statement but replied "I am, but the land I govern is just as old as the others...Besides, although their always running off at the fangs about nothing, they wouldn't dare attack me." he says smiling too kindly for it to be sincere.

"And why is that?" Ciel asked, hoping his admission would give rise to why such a kind person bears the title of Lucifer's Dream.

"Well, because I control the food...Demon lords very rarely consume souls, To actually satiate our appetites, we'd have to eat a hundred humans at once...and that kind of eating could get us into trouble. So the darkness of the land's food sustains us and we indulge in a soul or two of the highest quality every so often, powerfully dark humans...If however, the land that supplies the food is blocked off...

"They would starve to death." Ciel finished

Bast nodded "And all of their subjects with them...what kind of realm are you running without any people in it to serve you? Even the strongest of demons can't fight on an empty stomach." Bast laughed

Ciel smirked "That's a bit cruel of you Bast, perhaps I misjudged you...You are a demon after all."

The two laughed, exchanging goodbyes before the link closed and the translucent slosh disappeared into the bowl once again.

Ciel came to the center of the large study and watched as Fedlan scratched out notes on a piece of paper. Kyo finally opens two dark blue eyes, hopping into the air and landing in human form, stretching with a yawn.

"Did you get everything done?" He asked, walking over to the young lord.

Ciel nodded, looking out the window bearing two blue moons. Kyo placed a hand gently onto his shoulder, learning of the events that transpired while he slept. Leaning in he wrapped his arms around his master self, nuzzling him gently. Grinning with pearl white fangs Kyo leans in, licking Ciel's neck leisurely. The youth yelps, knocking the offender on the head.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ciel barked, fuming at the antics of his demon counterpart. The youth is stopped short by glowing feline eyes and a smirk "You…" he starts

The phantom rabbit smiled "You truly are amazing…even though you're just a baby." He coos, quickly grabbing hold of Ciel again.

Ciel flushes in anger and squirms out of his grasp. "There you go again you dummy! And I was going to be nice to you tonight…but you've gone and ruined it." he hissed, hitting the man with the hard leather book.

The phantom dodges, a pleased smile still present, amber eyes returning "Missed." He chirped, sending the young lord charging after him. The two run around the stone lodge, annoyance and thoughts of retribution giving way to mischief. Ciel didn't realize he was playing, Kyo watched as the eyes of his master-self grew light and he ran with less determination and more abandon.

Kyo didn't comment on what he felt coming off of the young lord when he touched him but he knew how to get rid of it. Ciel wasn't as strong as others made him out to be…he was truly a little bird…Ciel was building tension and it would make him sick…Kyo knew the only way to rid him of that would be to take his mind from it, give him an outlet…after all, youth were full of energy and not having a proper release would lead to all sorts of trouble.

Kyo closed his eyes, sending his awareness to lightly brush the skin of his companion….Heart rate: accelerated, blood flow: normal, muscle tension: minor, lung capacity…

Kyo stopped running and waited, his analysis of his master self, ending at the lungs…Ciel barked as the sudden halt caused him to crash into his alter only to be caught before falling over. Kyo fixed Ciel with serious look, shocking him.

"What?" Ciel asked, still coming off the high of running around, breathing heavily, and cheeks flushed.

"Your lung capacity is abnormal…you're panting but…oxygen is low…and getting lower…let's stop this…until I can figure out what's wrong." Kyo said seriously, gingerly lifting the heavily breathing youth just as he was about to collapse. Ciel's vision grew blurry as he let himself be lifted and carried up the stone stair maze they made their playground.

"I-I have something called asthma, Kyo…I-I guess even now, I-

He paused, taking in slow controlled breaths. Kyo looked in concern at his little self, keeping an eye on the lung contractions and the intake of air. If it got too low he would have to go back inside of Ciel and take over the functioning of his respiratory system.

"That's not it…that's not what's wrong." Kyo said seriously, giving Ciel a strange look.

"How, how did you…" Ciel began as they moved to the large lavish room that was their home.

When they returned, the demon named Fedlan was no longer there, the wool blanket folded neatly and a cup left empty. On top of the blanket lie a folded peice of parchment, the two figured that the man had gone to alert his master's family of the news and to assist in their recovery and Ciel would read it later, since there were more pressing issues at the moment.

Kyo placed Ciel on the plush dark blankets and methodically undressed him. "When I touch you…I can feel your bodily functions…your blood flow, the contraction of your muscles…whether you're hungry or not…I can even read the pulses and currents in your brain that process thought and emotion…I feed them into my own mind on a loop and though they would just be a series of electrical pulses to someone else, to me they are a maze of information…A doorway into your thoughts and emotions, even before you realize you're going to feel them…" Kyo said quietly, slipping on a black pair of silk pants and shirt over the boy.

Ciel sits there quietly, his body trembling a little.

"I-I'm not human…so how…

"I already told you, that's not what's wrong with you." Kyo added

Ciel's eyes widen as a wine glass shimmering with a ruby red liquid is brought before him…Kyo watches Ciel carefully, as if looking for a reaction…Ciel's throat goes dry and he gasps, air seeming to elude him all at once. Kyo quickly removes the glass and hoists Ciel into his arms, placing his mouth over Ciel's and breathing into him deeply. A feeling of cool darkness floods his lungs and he relaxes only a little, panting and sweating. He feels his muscles tensing and his stomach growls.

"Kyo…I'm really hungry, some food, some…

Kyo leans in, his eyes glowing…"I can't feed you anymore, little phantom…and honey won't do…Do you know what's happening to you?"

Ciel watches Kyo with wide eyes as his own teeth grow sharp and long, cutting his mouth. Blood trickles down his mouth and he reaches his tongue out to lick it, it's like cream…it smells sweet and its spicy…its warm and inviting…

"I want it…this…this…"

Ciel is shocked out of his reverie; by a glowing gaze…Kyo looks at him, eyes full of unknown thoughts.

"The time for honey and milk is over…it's time to eat…real food, the food of a demon…"

Ciel jumps back, leaping from the man's arms in shock and knocking over the wine glass. The scent shocks him and he gasps again, his throat on fire, his lungs refusing to take in air. Ciel falls to the ground, throwing to the side a table in frustration. Was what Kyo said true? Was this a reaction to a need for blood?

He was a demon…but…but…An over powering feeling filled the youth and he stood up erect, muscles tight and eyes shining. Looking to Kyo who seemed to be waiting for something, Ciel took a finger and slid it over the spilled liquid…He was enraptured.

He reached a finger towards his mouth and shivered as the faintest drop touched his tongue. "Kyo…this stuff…its lovely, isn't it?" Ciel cooed, flicking his tongue over his blood covered finger and caressing his fangs with it.

Kyo bit his lip, shaking in pleasure, but remaining still. "Yes…yes it is…" He said, taking steps towards his master self.

Ciel allowed himself to be picked up and held by the phantom demon, leaning in to his neck.

"I smell fear…chaos…something wanting to be good to me…" Ciel cooed, biting lightly on his companion's neck, like a child teething…or practicing…

Kyo shivered, he would have to keep his wits about him, this would be his little phantom's first time and honestly, the pleasure he would feel from it would be mind boggling…He would make sure he did his best, even as he was almost mad with hunger himself…

"Are you ready? Little phantom." Kyo breathed deeply, opening the large window pouring in moonlight and stepping onto the ledge…

Ciel nodded, senses still dazed by his first taste of blood.

"Okay then…" Kyo said, leaping into the air…

"_It's time to hunt…"_


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: This chapter starts off from the point of view of a new character for a little bit so don't worry...You're still reading the same story. lol _

**Destined Meetings and The Hunter's Dilemma**

The wind blew on my window, and branches scratched lightly, beckoning for my life as I lie weary in bed. I am an old man now…and an old demon…I have children and my children have children and my children's children have children. From a simple upbringing digging in the fields, to mastering that craft and creating an empire worthy of making the name 'Marldo' become a name of renown…a name of royalty…I have made my peace.

Through generations of hard work…but now, everything is slipping through my fingers. My peach colored eyes look empty…is what my granddaughter said one day, my wheat tinged hair looking dry…I used to be handsome, I joked with her, an adorable squeal of disbelief my response.

My tears are all I have had to drink these few days, my thirst for food even gone. My family is being pressured… I cannot lose my resolve…I still have a few cards left…I can't give up yet…if only I had a miracle…if only an angel would once…if only once…shine a kind light on my family…

A thundering noise erupts from a small estate surrounded by trees and lush grass; an encompassing metal gate is blown to pieces. Dark red cloaks, almost black in the night run sinuously towards the large manor, surrounding it. A round of bullets goes off, red cloaks falling dead. A team of shooters in brown cloaks stand at the ready in tall fortresses above the trees surrounding the home, a defense against the onslaught approaching.

Inside the voices of people are hurried and anxious, calling orders and hushing the whimpers of children. A man with brunette locks and soft peach eyes whispers in a commanding tone to the small group of women and children and servants, ushering them into a cellar and locking it firmly. The group of men left, stare tensely out the window, looking through the thick drapes at the battle outside.

"They've come for grandpa, haven't they?" A younger brunette asked, polishing a strangely crafted rifle.

The older nodded, brow creased with sweat, knowing all too well the odds of them making it out.

"Our defenses are being taken out…and then he'll come…" The man said quietly, as if the very thought could bring some terrible death. "That demon lord that terrorizes demons…"

"Nine." The younger brunette whispered

A cadence of screams rents the air, the sound of glass shattering. The two look to each other in alarm and charge up a maze of spiraling staircases only to be halted by an armada of invading red cloaks.

"Looks like we'll have to fight our way up brother." The younger says, loading his gun in blinding speed and aiming it at the ready

The older man smiled "Looks like it…let's go!"

Up several flights of spiraling staircases, a quiet but stately room pours in moonlight, shattered pieces of glass spray the floor as a tall dove skinned man in a dark magenta robe stands with silk blond locks flowing in the night, rich violet eyes, luminous. A dove skinned hand with long ivory white nails brushes a strand of hair away, surveying the area with capricious malice. The demon lord of the House of Nine, Merdock, looks with quiet satisfaction at the old demon lying in bed, straw locks fanning out on a silk pillow and soft peach eyes looking weary but unshaken.

He walks towards the bed, footsteps dead silent until he stands above the man holding all the weight of his family in his hands. Merdock sat down silently, the man boring determined eyes into his own. He places a hand on the man's cheek, brushing it lightly.

"Vendici…you little fool." He purrs quietly, causing a red stream to trickle down the man's face. "You could have saved yourself the pain…the agony…if you'd only given me what I wanted." He hissed gently

The Head of Marldo family, Vendici, looks the demon lord in the eyes without fear…"You have no right to call yourself a lord…one who stands as sentinel of many…you're pathetic." Vendici replied with a tight smile

The demon lord leans in "Lovingly crushing those who give themselves to me beneath my feet…taking possession of whatever will strengthen my control…that is the aesthetic of a demon lord…You've read far too many books from those humans, little one...What wisdom can they offer when it is we who taught them everything they know?" He cooed

"Look at their cities, their schools of thought, their clothing...All based on the cities and materials of this great dark nation." He added

"I think it's time you and I have a little heart to heart…I know they've locked your memories deep inside your mind..." The demon lord says, wrapping his hands around the man's head tightly, viciously

"…I will find them…" He hisses, eyes widening and locking with the old demon's

The Head of Marldo Family, Vendici, gasps in agony as the gaze seems to pierce him physically. A devilish smile lights Merdock's face…

"_Until you beg me for death…." _

...

My body is weak; I haven't even the strength to turn my head. A monster, goes on a rampage through my mind, devouring my memories…looking, always looking…My triumphs, my defeats…my joys, my suffering…Everything, everything is slipping away. I hear the sounds of strife outside of my home…the crack of rifles…the crossing of swords…everything is in chaos…I don't want my family to suffer…I don't want to lose my treasures…I don't want to die…But I won't give Merdock my life's work, even at the cost of my safety, even at the cost of my family…I can't do it…Give my pearls to fat, cruel swine…How dare they threaten me …How dare they bring me so low and humiliate me…

As the guards on my psyche begin to unlock the secrets of my generations…I am not worried, nor fearful…I am angry…blinded by fury…I want revenge…I'm frustrated…Is that wrong? To want to live? On my death bed, my world torn at the seams…Grabbing to the feeble string of life that dangles before me…that string…my anger…my humiliation…is that wrong?

"_You say some interesting things, old man…"_

Whose voice is that?

"_A tiny thread of hope dangles in the wind… now use it to drag your enemies down to hell…"_

My body grows lighter…the probing of my mind ebbing to a dull roar…I feel the wind caress me, softly, tangible. The demon lord leaps back, an aura of malice igniting to full on hatred…Something is here…something has come that he did not expect_._

In the highest room of the Marldo household amidst the stately room, full blue moons and shattered glass on crimson carpets, the lord of the House of Nine stares violet eyed death at two forms that stand before him. One wears an all-black suit, darker than shadows, royal blue locks fanning out into the night, amber eyes glittering softly. Next to him and of the same height, stands a peculiar being…A crystalline sheen graces warm crème skin, casting light shimmers of prismic colors. The long lean form stands unclothed save for a silver band of strange material trailing one half of the shoulder and riding down like a serpent to cover the lower half and end at lean and tight calf muscles. Hair fans out with a life of its own like liquid lithium strands. Two eyes stare out calmly at the demon lord Merdock, a luminous royal blue…a blue of familiarity.

The lord of the House of Nine's eyes widens in disbelief "It's you, isn't it…you've finally awakened to the true form of the first born…Congratulations, Ciel Phantomhive." He growls quietly

The blue eyes regard him with a frown.

"Evening…Merdock, long time no see…" Ciel comments lightly

The demon lord moves forward, locking eyes with the striking form of his enemy.

"So this is the form of the once great race." Merdock snarled "Well, good for you, but you're a little too late to come in playing hero, child." He snapped

Ciel smirked and a melodic chuckle rang out into the air. "Oh Merdock…I am not here to save anyone…but to offer a proposition…I've come as a solitary string to one being whose radiance has struck my interest…and my appetite…"

Merdock scoffed "Ridiculous…you mean to tell me you're here to catch a meal? Well, if that's the case, I've got loads of snacks for you downstairs…" `He offers

Ciel narrows his eyes, all the glass figurines shattering in response "You think I would grace such filth with the honor of sitting in my stomach? Don't fool with me."

Merdock looks confused at the first born before him and a look of realization sends Ciel grinning with delight.

"No…No!" Merdock yelled angrily

"This is my prey and I'll not give it to the likes of you! Do you know how long I've spent to get everything lined up perfectly?! To get this stubborn fool to bend to my will?!" He barked angrily, standing closer to the head of the Marldo family as he lay weak.

"It is precisely that nerve and will that called to me from many miles far and away." Ciel cooed an intensity of light increasing.

"_I've come for him…Merdock…This one who will add to my radiance…_

...

I hear a voice gently calling to me…my eye lids are full of light…Gaining control of my body, energy surging through me I sit up and look around, my blurry sight revealing a form as radiant as any diamond in the thing called a sun, shimmering like a thousand crystals. Silver wings, like comets, like dew, fanned out gently, spraying feathers in the air. Two deep blue eyes, luminous, warm, regarded me with familiarity…as if he knew the plight of my heart… as if… speaking to me…

"_Vendici Marldo …My name Ciel Phantomhive…" _

Ciel Phantomhive…This angel's name is Ciel…

"_I am your string…the thing that has answered you in your weakness…"_

"So you have…You've come to give me my life back?" I asked

"_Ah, that and more…However…_

I nodded before he finished "Everything comes with a price…in the world of demon's this is law…But please, I don't want to know the price, whatever the condition I will pay it…so please, please…"

...

There is silence…and a warm laugh…The light surrounding myself and the angel grows brighter and brighter until I am blinded by it. A cool darkness follows it and I look to see myself in a different room of my large home, moonlight pouring in softly. No sign of the Lord of the House of Nine or of the commotion that was apparent before.

Before my eyes I see a little young man before me, warm dove like skin soaks in the moonlight while royal blue locks frame a delicate and powerful face with deep blue eyes regarding me calmly. Dressed in loose black silk the young man walks towards me and grins.

"Where is the angel?" The Head of Marldo family asked

Ciel looks at the man perplexed and then stares down at his form. "Ah, I've gone back." He said casually

"You mean to tell me you were that dashing angel?" Vendici asked, moving closer to scrutinize the boy with seasoned soft eyes.

Ciel laughed, grabbing the demon's tie and pulling his face close "I own you now, Vendici." He said, eyes glittering momentarily

The warm peach eyes were unafraid and searched Ciel's for a moment before sighing.

"Ah, your scent is the same…So you were the little one that came to my rescue eh?" He said with a soft smile

Ciel didn't expect the demon to be so agreeable…and so accepting…The only difficulty he could see is in the man's disposition towards him is the softness to the eyes that he had… he didn't want another Bast…demons were surprisingly predisposed to spoiling those they thought were younger.

"Look, Marldo." Ciel said frankly, looking to the window.

"I am the power that saved you from death…In exchange for two things I have done this." He said firmly

Vendici tensed, eyes alert and focused on the now serious Ciel.

"I want you to know that I am not here to save you because of you, but because I am getting something in return." He added

Vendici nodded "Yes…but is not the reclaiming of my home and the succession of my family name to a glory beyond words, an act that is of benefit to me?"

Ciel looked at him squarely and smiled "You would think that, but this pleases me…You see…You are a very expensive piece on my board…Do you know of a game called Chess in the human world?"

Vendici nodded "Ah, yes, yet another thing humans have copied from us…I see, so that is what you meant. To me the move you're making is one of unselfish desire, but making my family great is just something that furthers an even greater plan that you are going after, Is that right?" he said knowingly

Ciel smiled "Yes."

"So you see, our relationship is that of a game master and his piece…nothing more, nothing less." He said firmly, gaining a slightly solemn expression from Vendici

"No spoiling or dotting or anything like that." Ciel said knowingly

The Head of Marldo grinned in spite of himself and chuckled, deep and warm "I understand, I'm an old man and so any little person mirrors my grandchildren…I will do my best to contain myself."

Ciel grimaced "This is what I mean." He barked without anger "No spoiling…I am not your grandson or anything like that."

"Yes yes, I understand." Vendici said warmly with a smile and a comforting pat

Ciel frowned "You're not taking me seriously at all…old man." He pouted

Vendici heads towards the door but a hand stops him, he looks at Ciel who is suddenly looking a little embarrassed, a slight flush to his cheeks, Vendici looks curiously.

"I…another part of our contract….is um-….well, I-I am…uh…

Ciel paused, looking at the ground…unable to say it. He was a demon, but he was a special kind of demon…His hunting experience with Kyo showed him that he did not eat human souls…He could not eat humans at all. Kyo had brought him to a place where humans sometimes slipped into the Underworlds. He called them 'rabbit holes.' He said it's where Alice and Wonderland came from…Alice was the only one who ever made it out of there, nothing that fell in usually got back out.

Ciel came upon a wandering woodsman and tried for the life of him to eat him, he had pretended to be lost, he'd got the man to believe him, even faked an injury so he'd be picked up and in the perfect place to bite…but just as he opened his mouth, just as he was crazed with hunger, it left him quickly and he didn't want the useless morsel anymore, it wasn't appealing to his appetite, he didn't want woodsman. Again they went to another rabbit hole and another human came out, this time a maudlin and rich woman, clothed in diamonds and strong perfume. He had Kyo serenade her into a docile position and let Ciel go for the kill…

"What's going on here!" He barked at his alter self, who looked just as perplexed as the other.

Again he could not eat. They did this for such a long time that he was in tears of frustration, reduced to biting a piece of beech wood to cure his urges to tear into something. Kyo coddled him, filling him with his own energy to satisfy him…He thought he would starve forever until a scent rode on the wind and a quiet voice beckoned him…It was dim but strong…this life…he wanted it, he had to have it…something worthy of his pallet. He hastily took off in its direction, leaving Kyo behind to trail after. He began changing…this scent was exciting something inside of him and he surrendered to the power flowing through him.

Miles of forest made way for an open field with a large home and a cadence of battles going on. His nose focused in on the scent and he could suddenly hear its thoughts, its heart beat…He got a murky image of the demon and soon a name came to him…It was the person he had been looking for…His valuable piece…Vendici Marldo. He realized then that he did not taste for humans…he had a hunger for demons…He was a demon that ate demons…a strange rarity, Kyo had told him

Looking at the strong but old man, Ciel found it hard to explain this to him…it was embarrassing, he was the only demon in all the Underworlds that ate other demons, it was taboo…and how would he function now? What if he found one of the demon lords to his liking? What if he found Sebastian to his liking? How would he stave off the awkwardness of trying not to bite into his companions?

Ciel was broken from his reverie by two peach warm eyes watching him closely, the demon's scent wafted in his nose and he leaped back before lunging forward and biting into the demon. Vendici looked carefully and then down in thought.

"You must be hungry." He said slowly. "I can take you to eat something, if you like, by the looks of it, it will be your first hunt." He said lightly

Ciel shook his head, giving the man a look of frustration "I…I don't eat humans…" He said slowly, watching the demon's look of confusion turn slowly to concern and then to shock.

"You can't be…there…there's no such thing…." Vendici muttered more to himself

Ciel sighed "It is possible."

Vendici looked at Ciel before taking a seat "So that second condition…I must feed you, is that it?" he asked

Ciel nodded "Yes, you are delici- I mean…you are the only one that can quench my thirst." Ciel choked out, the man's scent wafting around him again, his fangs swelling inside his mouth, his throat becoming dry.

Vendici opens his shirt to reveal a smooth neck and a lean and muscular chest, the man looked seasoned and experienced, maybe in his early 40s and yet he was called old…Ciel marveled at the system of aging in the Underworlds…Vendici would not be deemed old to humans. His hair was a bit dry but long and silk like and with a small beard and soft but wise eyes, the man reminded him of how his own father may have looked if he had lived longer. Vendici studies the young lord's gaze and sighs

"No need to hold back." He says warmly

The scent hits him hard again and he walks sinuously towards his new prey. His fangs swell fully, the whites of his eyes turn black, a single blue neon iris glistening in the center. He leans in and inhales, a myriad of thoughts, emotions and memories from his prey…All moving together like the swirling of wine in a crystal glass.

"Perfect." Ciel growled, moving aside the hair to reveal the place he was sure to get the most nourishment.

Opening wide ivory fangs, he punctures the lean skin, sinking in as Vendici cringes a moment before relaxing into the pull. Ciel is enraptured by the taste...Smooth, cool and sweet, a rustic spice…Vendici's blood poured into his mouth slow and steady. He pulled gently, the pleasure of the experience being more than he could bear. He had to remember himself completely; it's what he learned from Sebastian. No matter how ravenous the demon was, he never lost control of his sense of self, and neither would he.

Still, his knees buckled, and in short order he found himself repositioned by the older demon and placed gently in the crook of his neck to resume his meal. Ciel lost track of time, he didn't know how long he spent drinking…he felt great, and the occasional stroking of his head was nice, or was that licking? Ah well,…everything was perfect…he was on top of the shoes…the moon, yes, on top of the moon…Ciel felt a sharp jolt and intuitively he knew Vendici was at his limit, it was time to pull off.

Opening his mouth gently, long fangs, still pearly white, slide out of the demon's neck. A gentle lick from Ciel's pink tongue, slightly red from the feeding, closes the bite mark in the man's neck, the impression of the fangs still visible. Ciel's disposition is languid. Finally opening his eyes to reveal the striking royal blue, He looks around to see Kyo wrapped around him, a soft look in his eyes, gently licking him. He tries to swat at the young man but his coordination is shaky and he falls out of the older demon's arms and flat onto the floor. Kyo looks curiously, sniffing his young self.

"What's wrong with you? "Kyo asked, hoisting Ciel to his feet only to have to hold him up again as loose arms and legs dangled precariously

"N-not another word from you rabbit, I'm perfectly fine." Ciel slurred out, glaring at the study table he was sure was his alter self and trying desperately to keep his balance.

Lifting Ciel's chin to look up at him, Kyo smirks "What are you talking to Ciel? I'm right here."

Hoisting Ciel into his arms completely, Kyo resigned to be the younger's arms and legs. "I think someone had a bit too much to drink." He jokes

An angry retort in the poorest English he had ever heard sends Kyo and the head of Marldo family chuckling quietly to themselves. Ciel nods gently, only to fall asleep completely in the demon's arms.

Kyo looks at the man who his master self just enjoyed consuming. Vendici looks at Kyo, his eyes glowing softly as a hard expression quickly replaces the gentle look.

"What are you, and why have you attached yourself to this young one?" Vendici snarled quietly

Kyo blinked "I am his shadow…The demon inside."

Vendici frowned "A simple shadow can possess a body?" he asked, an expression of distrust, present

Kyo sighed, pulling Ciel closer. "Ciel needs me…he wants me….so much so that he has given me a vital piece of himself so that I may stand beside him in the flesh."

Vendici sighed "So you have a fragment of his human soul…that is what has given you a body… apart of him is still human…" The man said knowingly

Kyo jolts, feline eyes, wracked with the intent to kill, burning into the man with a feral desperation.

The older man sighed once more, shaking his head. "There's no need for all of that, I wouldn't betray him after all he's done for me." He said, taking a seat "But this is tremendous news, pray that no one ever finds out…if he is still human…then even he can be consumed and killed." He added frankly

The air goes cold, darkness suddenly closing in on the room...

"_Oh…I think it's a little too late for that." _

**Death Revisited**

A graceful dove skinned face, framed by silken gold locks and violet eyes glittering, flows ominously from the shadows. The Lord of the House of Nine stands cool and malicious, eyes glittering with something unholy…

"Looks like you finally made it out of my illusion_, _care to play again?" The Phantom Rabbit hissed

The Lord of the House of Nine laughs "Don't get beside yourself you mangy rabbit…An illusion that weak could never keep me entertained…"

The moonlit room slowly goes dim, candle light going out suddenly, in the pale of the moons Kyo steps back, feeling an unfamiliar knot in his stomach, a deep trembling in his spine…fear?

"_You see, I have heard a most interesting thing…about a certain birthling…"_

Kyo pulls Ciel closer and steps back…

"Ah, ah, ah…" Merdock purrs

A deep and powerful darkness engulfs the room, sending the two reeling into shadow.

Looking frantically around in the darkness, Kyo feels his heart begin to race, his breath coming in clouds of frost…

"_Do you know why I am called the Lord of the House of Nine?" _A deep voice whispers sinisterly in the black

Kyo gasps as a powerful force pierces his ribcage. Flying several feet into shadow the Phantom Rabbit feels the warmth of his blood seeping through his clothes. Trembling now as an unnatural cold takes hold, he squeezes Ciel tighter; burying his head into the soft locks, inhaling the scent, praying the strength will not leave his arms.

"_Nine great shadows …Nine great evils…Nine great calamities…" _He began

"_Sowing the seeds of terror from generation to generation…_" Merdock continued, each word sending a crushing blow in the darkness into Kyo's body and a fountain of red spilling forth.

A distorted laugh echoes in the darkness in response to the gasps of the Phantom Rabbit as he slouches in a pool of his own blood, trembling because of the unholy frost, his hold loosening on the young lord with each pained exhale.

Appearing in violet billowing robes, Merdock walks towards the two with sinister eyes leaning in close. _"_I do believe I've won this game_…I'll be taking my prize now…"_ he whispered gently

A strangled yell comes from the Phantom Rabbit as at the same time, sharp nails dig into his chest, his master self is ripped from his arms and engulfed by shadows.

"Ciel and I need to have a little chat_…Ta-ta…"_

Kyo sagged in defeat; his arms now void of the warmth of his master, the pain of it hurting more than all the wounds on his body "No..." he whispered, tears streaming silently.

Deep blue eyes open slowly, heavy with lethargy, staring into darkness deeper than any in space.

Ciel sits up suddenly, wracked with tremors as his body becomes aware of the cold, a thick frost sticking to the thin silk of his clothes.

Pushing up violently and tearing the silk he stands in the darkness, breath coming in shallow and erratic. "K-Kyo?" he croaked, the pain of frost tightening his throat.

A deep sigh echoes in response. _"You're awake."_

Out of the black steps Merdock…the expression of a predator in plain sight.

Ciel leaps back, eyes fierce with defiance; His trembling form now still and clenched in agitation and fury.

Merdock laughs in response and sits on shadows which billow around him like robes.

"Even in the belly of the lion, you'll still fight? Perhaps I should enlighten you on your current circumstances_."_

Ciel gasps as a penetrating force slams him into the ground leaving him writhing in pain.

"Oh…did that hurt?" Merdock coos, coming to lean in towards the boy.

Caressing Ciel's cheek as a thin stream of blood trickles from his pale lips, Merdock grinned. A slender hand wraps around the young lord's neck and hoists him high.

Turning his head to the side he snorts "Oh…So this is the great Phantomhive up close." He said in some disappointment _"No matter…" _He purred, running sharp nails over the exposed flesh

"I'll make a good meal of you yet." He quiped, tightening his grip around the delicate throat, eyes wild with ecstasy as the young Phantomhive turns shades of purple and blue.

The shadows disperse leaving the room scattered and under the watchful eye of the moons once more. The Phantom Rabbit lies bloody and limp, held to the wall by bindings of shadow, amber eyes glazed and brimming with tears. The Head of Marldo Family lies unconscious, a large book case collapsed over him, blood seeping from a deep gash on his forehead. The Lord of the House of Nine looks pleasantly at the scene, as if staring at the twirling of spring flowers in a garden. Suddenly he throws the young lord violently to the wooden floor crashing into furniture and gasping for air. The Phantom Rabbit's nose twitches and he leaps to action, pulling against the restraints at the scent of his master. Merdock laughs excitedly

"He can't hear you…silly rabbit." He purred sweetly

"_Nine great shadows have consumed him…" _

Kyo yells angrily, a new found fury in the comfort that his master is right before him but angry all the same that he cannot see him.

Ciel shakily gets to his feet, the violent episode of regaining his breathe while wounded internally, draining a great deal of energy. He looks around the stately room in shambles and sees no one. Eyes still full with anger he stalks towards Merdock with fists clenched, admittedly unsure how to deal with an ancient demon lord holding a grudge.

"…What have you done with them?" He whispered; the muscles of his throat bruised and sore.

Merdock seems to ignore the question as he stares peacefully out the window "You know…Its nights like these that tend to make one very nostalgic…wouldn't you agree?"

Unable to yell for fear of causing further damage to his throat, the young lord clenched his fists tightly…He had no others pawns at his disposal…His current state as both demon and birthling made him difficult to find by his butler…and he was too injured to fight…He was the only pawn left, he would have to stay in the game as long as possible.

Merdock looked at the calm disposition of the lord and grinned. "Come closer Ciel…"

Ciel reluctantly walked towards the demon lord, standing before the flaxen haired terror and looking into soft violet eyes.

Leaning in, fangs brushing a supple ear, Merdock whispered "Tell me, how is Lizzy doing?"

The young Phantomhive's heart skips a beat...

"What did you-?

"You know, Elizabeth...I do hope she-

With terrible force the young Lord smashes his head into the face of the demon lord, sending them both to the floor. Merdock howls in anger, blood trickling from his nose and mouth.

Ciel stands, heart racing and in a cold sweat..."How do you know her name!" he yells viciously

Merdock growls, wiping the blood from his nose; "Presumptuous fool...you have the gall to spill a demon lord's blood?" He snarled before regaining composure.

_"_Meyrin, Bard...Finny...Soma...Agni...Are these not your precious friends?"

Ciel stops, his breath coming in heavy, unable to say anything.

"Oh? Don't tell me you thought no one in the Underworlds knew of your past Ciel... Did you think that you could escape the shackles of having something precious taken from you?"

Ciel remained silent, tense.

"Oh, poor thing…Well, I guess I'll have to teach you that lesson myself now won't I?" The demon said in a low voice

"This has nothing to do with them Merdock..." Ciel said, a knot forming in his stomach

Merdock's eyes narrow in response "Fu-fu-fu…" he teases

"Your fight is with me!" Ciel yelled, Desperation clear in his voice.

Merdock ignores him once more…

"Tell me Ciel...about your first time..."

"What?" Ciel barks, completely thrown off.

Merdock leans back into a seat of shadows, reclining unnaturally. "The first time...that darkness touched you."

A painful sound sends Ciel crashing to the ground, bearing down on him like a weight…In the sonic binds Ciel hears a soft melody… the sound of it like many daggers tearing at his flesh, like many wounds closed and opened again...

_"Everything was on fire...mama's flowers...papa's books...Everything was disappearing, turning red…Tanaka told me to leave, his face was scary...but I wasn't fast…somebody took me...then it got really dark..."_

"Enough!" Ciel yelled, crouching low with hands pressed tightly against his ears, his own younger voice narrating in time with a shriek that threatened to split his head open.

Merdock hums the lullaby, relishing in the rants of the young boy. Ciel thrashed around, trying to shake the memories threatening to swallow him again. As his voice continues he finds the words to be reality. Memories of warm hands and soft skin, of husky scents and strong hands holding him…He sees the gentle smiles of his parents, the warmth he can never reclaim…the melody from the voice that he will never hear again…

More than seeing the horror, seeing the joy was much worse…Seeing their pain and his was one thing…To see the times he missed, to see their smiling faces, to feel their warmth…that was much worse…that was maddening.

Ciel found himself yelling to drown out the sounds amidst the memories that should have brought him joy but were a cold reminder of what he could no longer have no matter how many contracts he made...

"_Please …"_

Merdock sits up from his upside down recline and looks with glittering eyes.

"Oh…we've had a breakthrough…." Merdock quips, leaping up and over towards the crouched form

Picking him up gently Merdock strokes the blue matted hair once again "Now…what were you saying?"

Ciel's eyes carry an unnatural gaze and a paleness that borders one who looks as if they are on death's door.

"It hurts... everything is..."

"Gone?" Merdock whispered close to the boy's ear

Ciel remained silent

"I know...Having something you love is painful because it can always be taken away...I being a Lord of terror understand this." Merdock said, stroking the tuft of blue locks.

"_This is why I did you a favor..._" Merdock whispers close to his ear

Ciel gasps "You..."

_"...And took the very last of your precious things…"_

Hollow eyes stare up at the glittering violet boring into him.

"_Now you truly have nothing to lose…"_

The Phantom Rabbit's eyes shoot open at the sound of a strangled cry. He stares around disoriented, the scent of his master rousing him once more. His wounds finally starting to close and his blood leaving dry stains on his clothes, he gingerly stands as the world slowly sways back into view. Eyes widen in horror as he finds his master in a maddened state.

Ciel crouches low to the ground, screaming hysterically with hands ash white pressed unnaturally hard against reddened ears. Eyes wild with despair he screams out names that the Phantom had never heard of…Lizzy…who was that? And what was a finny? He stood shakily watching his master lament and grieve, reach out with hands to what he guessed were bodies and cry helplessly in frustration and agony.

"Everything is! Everything is-!" Ciel shrieked, standing violently and smashing against the furniture in the room, "Nothing! Nothing!" Ciel howled, tearing the room to pieces as if oblivious to all else, tears painting an expression that brought fear deep into the Phantom's heart. This was not his master…this was not Ciel Phantomhive…

"_Oh but it is_…" The lord of the House of Nine breathed huskily, sitting in a red wine chair, a look of one whose appetite has just been satiated, radiating from his form.

Kyo tried to summon his strength but the act of clenching sent a warm spot filling his stomach…He couldn't afford for his wounds to open again, not until he was sure he could grab Ciel and make a run for it. He settled for staring daggers at the spent demon lord instead and spoke "What have you done to him." Kyo demanded, watching as his master slowly sunk low to the ground, trembling and sobs now taking hold.

"What?" Merdock quipped, before standing up joyfully "I've broken him…I've torn him apart and consumed the sweet musk of his wounds…I've broken the Phantomhive… I've broken the Phantomhive!" The lord of the House of Nine sang manically, wildly dancing around the young lord's trembling form.

"Damn you!" The Phantom snarled, lunging at the demon only to fall to the ground as wounds opened and spilled forth once more.

Catching his breath, Merdock looked down at the young lord, biting a long sharp nail with a lustful expression. "_Honestly, you were the best I've ever had_…_I just might keep you_." He cooed wantonly, pressing his foot against the young lord's head, using it to caress him as he lie catatonic and still.

With a flick of a slender hand a black cloak finds its way over the young lord's form; The Phantom Rabbit wears a look of confusion as his master's scent disappears and all the energy with it. As Merdock turns and walks towards the window, The Phantom Rabbit crawls on hands and knees towards the cloaked form of his master and holds him close, not being able to sense him but the idea of having him in his arms being enough for the moment.

Merdock turned, grinning at the sight…

"Time to show off my handy work…" The Lord of the House of Nine said cryptically

The room trembled greatly in response, a blinding mist permeating the area, the tremors of earth and air creating a deafening rumble.

Kyo holds his master tightly, covering his ears against the noise. When the tremors reach their zenith, all goes eerily still…

...

The dissipating mist reveals the looming silhouettes of five beings; The Phantom Rabbit is overcome by a quaking of his spine and a cold sweat…Whatever these beings were, they carried auras that were magnitudes stronger than him and more intimidating since it was a group. Any hopes of defense would be futile, so holding his master tightly he squints into the grey, ears rapt at attention.

The mist reveals 5 of the 7 demon lords standing like solitary pillars, eyes luminous according to the shade of their house…None looking the least bit pleased at the unexpected summoning.

Standing at the forefront, Baal, Lord of the House of Rourke watched knowingly, scarlet robes contrasting the dark black velvet of his clothing, silk raven locks flowing from a shimmering bronze face as golden eyes scanned the area.

"Oh? It seems like someone has been very busy in the short time since our council." Baal said, walking around the stately room with a scrutinizing eye. "And the fact that you've brought us here-

"Enough chit chat!" Rustic bellowed in typical abrasive fashion as he stalked towards Merdock with brown robes flowing. "I wanna know what the hell is going on here you flaxen haired lizard!" Rustic snarled, a tanned muscular arm snatching Merdock by the collar and hoisting him off the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Bast snapped, summer green eyes both worried and confused "We don't even know what he's done yet…Or why he called us…put him down." He finished, brushing a forest green strand from his warm yellowed skin.

"Ah, Mother hen to the rescue eh?" Rustic snorted, smoothing his tuft of burnt orange locks back into place, removing his hold on the Lord of the House of Nine who stumbles back amiably, taking a seat on the wine colored chairs.

The Phantom Rabbit gaped as long royal blue braids caught moonlight and clear indigo eyes looked down at him from a crème skinned complexion bearing black claw markings on either cheek …Bulza snorted in disgust at a dying rose by the window and turned an indigo eye to Merdock as he sat uncommonly relaxed.

"Whatever you've done, you certainly cleaned up well…I can't detect what went on here at all." He mused, looking at Kyo again "Other than this injured little rabbit."

At the same time all of the lords turned their gaze to the Phantom Rabbit. Feeling completely helpless he looked up at them equally, praying they didn't direct their attention to the precious cargo hidden in his arms.

"Aww, I wanted to see guts and stuff…_the entrails_." Sariel chirped mischievously, short crimson red locks contrasting beautifully against deep red eyes as he spun quickly in blue robes around the room, a youthful dove skinned face full of childish glee.

"That's the same thing, dummy." Bulza added lightly, tending to the dying flower in the window like an injured patient.

"This is why you can't go to the Upperworld, you'd never fit in with humans." Bast chided

Sariel pouts, sticking a pink forked tongue out at the two lords.

"Who gives a damn?! This is the second time I've been called away from the Black Sea to have a tea party with you pups! I have a ship to run dammit!" Rustic snapped again, an uncouth accent slipping through.

Sariel laughs sneakily, moving toward Bulza "He's talking sailor…" he whispered

"Yeah, he's talking sailor." Bulza laughs

Rustic turn's red as he over hears, stalking towards the two "You got a problem with my speech you brats!"

"Now, now…" Bast interjects

Baal watches the scene with slight amusement "What are you guys doing? Aren't you demon lords?" he chides jokingly

Turning a feline yellow gaze towards Merdock, The Lord of the House of Rourke loses his amused expression and a hard stare bores into Merdock as he sits peacefully, sinisterly expectant.

"We are all demon lords here; all of royal bloods…Ge the hell up, you know how disrespectful it is to sit before another lord." Baal snarled quietly

Merdock smiled softly, standing up slowly in response. "My apologies, Lord Rourke…The shepherd of those who shepherd the children of the night should always receive the highest honor." He recites

Baal inclines his head in response, eyes still watching the demon. "Perhaps I should make it clear since the other lords seem not to have noticed…This is not your realm Merdock, What business do you have so deep into Norst's territory?…And where is he?"

The revelation is heralded by silence as all of the lords become unnaturally quiet, their eyes looking heavenward and glowing, then looking straight ahead at Merdock who now sports a serpentine grin and a glint to his eyes that sent a cold shiver down the spine of the Phantom Rabbit.

"Is he dead?" Bulza asked immediately, eyes neither angry nor pleased

Merdock shook his head "If any of the lords are murdered, we all feel it…I'm not that stupid."

"But I don't sense the old man." Rustic added

"Has he gone into hiding? Why would he do that?" Baal asked

Merdock shook his head "Who can say? If you're looking for who is responsible I can say that its only one person's fault."

The lords look at each other and then back at Merdock. "Oh, come now, what new force has come into our world recently and has been turning the Underworlds on its head?"

"You're talking about Ciel Phantomhive…Aren't you?" Baal replied, sending gasps from the remaining lords and Kyo's ears perking up as he found out that these powerful beings knew his master.

A slight tremor rattles the foundations of the Marldo Estate and The Lord of the House of Mage finds himself pinned to the ground by an invisible force. The luminous shade of Baal's eyes reveals him as the culprit of the attack, binding the demon lord to the ground. Knowing Baal to be a level headed and trustworthy demon, Bast did not become alarmed but looked calmly at the Lord of Rourke House from his new position on the ground.

"Why have you done this Baal?" he asked, looking into the demon's eyes.

Baal sighed "Because I am not sure what you will do when you find out what our fellow lord has been up to." He said cryptically, giving Merdock the opening he needed.

"My fellow lords…I do believe that you have been mistaken in your worship and honor to this boy…This child, known as Ciel Phantomhive." He began

"Lies!... That little lad is our hope." Rustic said instantly

Merdock laughed "Hope?"

"In just a short amount of time he has plunged the realms into chaos, caused demon lords to quarrel and fawn like doting hens, sent hordes of Lucifer's emissaries to our estates to invade, has cost us life and limb and for what? To seal Nightmare? This isn't even a valid issue!" he snarled

"You know the risks, you know what's about to happen!" Bast yelled from his place bound on the floor.

"Ha!" Merdock scoffed "We are demons my brethren! Destruction? Being hurt? Darkness consuming our world? This is what we live for! We reign with terror and decay as our companions! Since when did we begin to care for such things as subjects? Or family and friends? We are not humans! Let our lord Lucifer awaken and revive Nightmare…Let hell's true demons come among us...Bound the humans in the violence and darkness they use every day for themselves…It should be paradise to us… And yet we are letting a sniveling brat shut it all away!"

Baal frowned, an aura of anger pervading the area "We are not humans…This is true…But we are not mindless beasts! Destruction for the sake of destruction is what our lord Lucifer wants…There would be nothing left, neither humans nor contract skill demons, don't you see? He wants a world where he is God, the Creator..."

" In order to create something new you must erase all traces of the old…We are considered obsolete to him, anything that represents this world will be destroyed because this realm is a reminder of his exile, of his failure, of his defeat…Cursed to dwell within a multi-layered box to keep from being destroyed by his enemies…We are all in danger." Bulza added similarly

"Surely you didn't bring us all the way here to listen to this..." Bast said with suspicion

Merdock smiled and shook his head "Very good, Bastarius, you are right...But can you guess?"

"Just tell us, what have you done?" Baal asked, having a strong hunch at what the answer already was.

"It's not 'what' I've done but more about to 'whom' I've done it." Merdock replied, causing looks of confusion to plaster the faces of each demon.

Suddenly Bast tenses, A faint scent…An irresistible scent, a scent as dear to his heart as anything, came wafting on the midnight wind and into his demonic senses.

"C-C-C-C-C-C-..." The demon lord stammered, a tremor slowly taking over his body, shaking the energetic binds Baal had placed on him.

The lords of the royal houses looked to him slowly, frowning at the sudden episode.

"What's with you?" Rustic barked in concern

"Is he finally losing his mind?" Sariel quipped excitedly

Baal looked worriedly and tried to reason "Now, Bastarius...Please calm down."

The Lord of the House of Nine grins, taking slow steps back...Preparing...as if to face the brunt of a mighty attack.

There is a sharp intake of breath.

"Quick! Hold him down-!

"Grahhhhhh!"

The raging yell burst from the demon lord with all the force of an earthquake. The home of Marldo quaked intensely with the weight of Bast's fury. Thrashing wildly against the binds, Bast hurls threats in an unknown language at Merdock who looks more pleased as the moment continues. Baal increases his strength, trying to contain the madness that consumes The Lord of the House of Mage. The demon lords looked in perplexity, each unsure of what triggered the episode.

"Wh-what-

"You fools!" Bast snarled ferociously "His blood! I smell his blood! Everywhere!"

"What on earth are you?-

"Ah...Its Ciel...It's our little first born's blood..." Sariel said without the least bit of concern or worry.

The lords looked at Merdock at once, each with a different set of expressions, the silence becoming impregnable as each was tense and waited for Merdock who held an expectant expression as if about to deliver grand news.

The Lord of the House of Nine stood before them and with a deep sweeping of the hand, took a grand bow.

"Allow me to deliver to you the wonderful news my brethren...Approximately ten minutes ago, the last ounce of life drained from someone you all know very well...In fact he is in this room right now."

The quiet is as sharp as a knife as the knowledge of what is about to be stated, locks all in place.

"_Ciel Phantomhive...is dead."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p><strong>KYO: <strong>_**"**__Ciel Phantomhive...is dead." _

The words I hear are like knives, wounding me in a place that won't bleed...My heart sinks, my eyes burn, my throat tightens and I want to throw up.

I was supposed to protect him...

I want to yell, but I'm too weak...I want to tear them all apart but I'm helpless. My vision gets blurry and my chest feels tight. Warm beads slide down my face, one after another, like rain; I remember, Ciel calls these _tears_. My body starts to quake, I feel something over taking me …Something I, as a shadow, should never really know...

The Phantom Rabbit is overcome with heavy sobs, a hunched sack clothed in shadows in his arms. The 7 lords look on in shock...They remain silent, still.

An earth shattering howl comes from the demon Bast, The shriek loosening the force binding him.

Baal turned around; time seeming to slow as he looked face to face with the demon in all his fury. Pupils dilated, Bast struggles violently to retain his consciousness. Leaking miasma into the air, eyes completely white, Bast rises with a surge of energy that collapses the ceiling and rocks the foundation of the mansion.

Consumed with grief, the Lord of the House of Mage goes completely mad.

"Bast!" Baal yelled, the roar of the demon's power, almost deafening.

"I need you to calm down!" He continued, The situation spiraling out of control.

Merdock laughed, a pleasant smile on his face at the sight of the demon. "No Baal, Let him come; Let's see what the youngest of us is capable of; Isn't this wonderful?" He said, motioning to everything around them.

"Why have you done this? Bastarius will destroy this realm because of you! And that child…We needed him!" Bulza yelled angrily.

Merdock frowned, his expression saying a nerve had been touched "Why? You ask me…"

The demon lord chuckled, giving way to full on laughter.

Staring daggers at the Lord of the House of Mage, he looked on in disgust, addressing all of his peers.

"Because I am a DEMON!… YOU FOOLS!" Merdock exploded.

"Sowing the seeds of chaos from generation to generations! Need I any other reason?!" He challenged

"That's bullshit!" Rustic bellowed, a surge of dark waves ebbing from his aura. "Playing nut job in your own realm is fine!...but you just threatened us all!" he shouted

Bulza looked at Merdock with an indigo gaze of steel. "We could take his seal..."

Expressions looked on in shock.

"As if I would give it willingly!" Merdock growled, energy rising with his fury.

"_Kill him_..." The Lord of the House of Mage said softly, the last vestiges of his consciousness fading _"...__**KILL HIM!**__"_

The Lord of the House of Mage released the weight of his fury, The Lord of the House of Nine met it head on. The home falls to ruin, foundation and walls shooting out into the blue mooned sky.

The Lord of the House of Rourke called orders over the roar of demonic powers; calling the majority of the lords to himself to contain the battle. A shield between the two behemoths in rage is held fast, while another is sent to remove everyone from the area.

**KYO: **...I feel the cool of night and the light of blue moons...I open my eyes...So I'm _not_ dreaming...

There's flames and rock and ashes...but I can still see him in the distance.

I stop the force of my fall and reach for the blanket of shadows falling to the ground. My eyes get blurry with those things again, I wipe them away as the shroud dissolves and the one I've been looking for finally appears.

I inhale deeply to make sure its a lie, it is...he's alive.

My hands tremble as I hold him, _thank goodness _and grab his prey in mid flight.

With the weight of earth beneath my feet, I take off in the opposite direction, seeking refuge in the trees.

En route, I feel the weight of a battle taking place, the demon lords of idiocy finally going at it; A part of me hopes they all wipe each other out, since I don't have the strength to.

The over hanging trees create shade, from the heat coming in waves from the battle.

The moons offer enough light for me to see a patch of green we can rest on. I drop to my knees then, my breath ragged. Hearing unusual sounds in my chest, seeing the bruises of internal bleeding, I know I'm no good to anyone unless I rest a bit; even if everything inside is saying keep moving.

My master's prey tucked away safely, I hold Ciel close to me and lie down. Even if we're all beat up, we're together...What a strange thing to think...I shouldn't be smiling at a time like this either.

My lids get heavy, my body relaxes in the warmth in my arms, my chest heaves in time with his...His heart beat lulls me like a song...

* * *

><p><strong>KYO:<strong> Something is calling... and ruining my sleep..._Images_...but I don't dream so they must be Ciel's.

They come from a small point of light and expand until I'm surrounded by them; They're memories. I watch them with more than a little amusement. I am limited in what I can pull from his mind, even if we are one and the same. Things like playing hide and seek, riding your first horse, I may not get private access like this again.

Suddenly the display freezes...Fading to black...

"_My Lord..."_

_That voice_...Ciel's memories begin to flow again, this time with one thing in common.

...A man is there now, from the look of his eyes, a demon...With the aura of a raven I watch as he follows my master, teaches my master, protects my master and hungers for him intensely. This being both dazzles and angers me. His cunning and wit come time and again to aid and bring to pass my master's desires. I like him for being there for him, I hate him for being there for him more than me...

"_**My Lord**__..."_

The demon saying these words stirs something inside of me, the human shard inside of me. Determination pooled in my chest in response and a symbol glows in the depths of my master's mind...A unique contract mark appears.

An ancient script surrounds it ...it is a vow...to my master...and a promise.

_"Se...tian..."_

The words leave my lips with some effort as the tightness in my throat gives way; I've been asleep for too long. I test the words again, they feel familiar...safe. My right eye goes dark as I sit up; the contract mark is glowing.

I lift Ciel, spurred on by an internal call and trudge weakly into the open field; not knowing whether I'm making the right decision or still out of my mind with grief.

* * *

><p>The conflict between the two lords shows no signs of abating. Baal's pleadings fall on deaf ears and the lords grow weary and agitated as they continue to hold up an astronomical barrier. Bystanders removed from the area, Baal contemplated whether he should allow Bast and Merdock to tear the area to shreds.<p>

His greater concern was with the states of the other lords. The fighting had dragged on too long and continued. It could be all that was needed to send Rustic over the edge and into the fight also. He wasn't sure Bulza and himself alone could shield all three...If Sariel was there- no no, he had been sent to rescue the little ones in hiding for a reason...

An endless appetite for battle that once ignited, would never abate. Yes, Sariel was best away from the fighting.

The Phantom Rabbit walks calmly and boldly into the perimeter as Sariel lands onto the battlefield with a childish grin, red lightning surrounding crimson locks, causing them stand up. He looks at the scene with excitement; This is just what Baal wanted to avoid.

Before his worst nightmares come true, he spots a weakened form standing at the edge with a child in his arms. He could tell that Ciel was alive; However, this was no place for either of them!

"Get back in the forest!" Baal yelled over the roar of battle

"This is no place for the injured!" Rustic bellowed

The Phantom Rabbit stood his ground, Ciel held close in his arms.

Baal notices a beam in the phantom demon's eye, a pentagram with an iridescent glow. Though he had never seen it before, something told him that it was sure to bring more trouble...trouble that he himself could not handle.

_"Sebastian..."_

The demon lords stopped then, their movements, their expressions, go strangely, demurely, quiet. Baal looks from side to side, the other lords with him. No one was expecting the mysterious being to say that and they were sure that the consequences of saying such a name would be dire.

They would try to reason.

"Young one, we can handle this, I know it seems grim but the Advear must not come here with things like this." Baal began in the calmest voice he could muster. In truth he was startled; he knew that Sebastian was holding back for his master...but with no leash to keep him in check...

_"_You can handle it?! Ciel is this way because of you! You're a bunch of idiots! And I'd tear you limb from limb if I had the strength!" The phantom snarled. Yes he could be killed for mouthing off in such a way and it would be all too easy in his current state, but he didn't care, he wanted them to feel the same helplessness he felt.

"...That's why I'll call him..." He continued with a devilish grin "The person who can do just that..._Sebastian..." _Kyo responded

"I get to see big brother!" The Lord of the House of Rancor squealed, crimson locks blowing in the wind.

"You idiot! He's not your brother!" Bulza shouted; sweat trickling from a tired face.

"He'll kill us all!" Rustic shouted

**KYO**: I ignored the rantings of the demon lords, they didn't understand anything and they had not been able to protect Ciel. **I** hadn't been able to protect him and I would accept any punishment for that later but now I had a job to do, to bring that demon _here_.

When nothing came of my attempts, the lords sighed, the stink of relief was all over them. Why wasn't he coming? Was this demon making a fool out of our master? I'd clobber him if I got the chance...The symbol stops glowing and the pulse in my eye leaves.

"Sebastian?"

A feeling overcame me, I looked down and one blue eye stared clearly at me, the other glowing with the symbol like fire. His gaze regarded me warmly; I didn't know he could do that with his eyes...I would tease him about it later.

He stared into the sky with longing and his grip to my shirt tightened as he attempted to stand in only tattered pants. Judging by his aura I didn't dare tell him he shouldn't move around and I was too happy to see him up and about.

The pale of his face had concerned me... but his eyes..._Oh, his eyes_...

The remaining lords looked on in relief; the lord of the House of Rourke tried to speak.

"Shut your mouth." Ciel snarled "Unless you'd like it sewn to your arse."

It was the most vicious I had ever heard him sound or look. The demon went silent, looking like a child severely chastised.

"Kyo, report."

The hoarse voice caught me by surprise but the power in it made me shiver. A steel royal blue eye looked towards the horizon, taking in everything but still a little shaky. I got down on one knee, I wanted a better view of those eyes..."You were attacked, Ciel...by the demon lord Merdock-

"I know that much." He snapped "What goes on now?"

"The demon, Bast, lost control...He thought you were dead; We all did...Merdock said he had killed you..." I paused, that particular part choking me up as I recalled the feelings I had at that time; even if it was a lie and he was right in front of me.

Ciel sighed "Maudlin fools...Both of you." He said gently, hitting me on the head.

I continued "At present, Merdock and Bast are fighting in that sphere, which is actually a barrier held up by the other demons to keep them from destroying this realm."

My master remained silent, he was waiting for more.

"Hm... Oh, Vendici is safe."

My master's ears perked up and he looked at me clearly "You kept him safe too?"

I nodded, my expression anything but happy "Of course! are you not trusting me again?"

Ciel gave a small ghost of a smile "That's not it, just...Thanks."

He turned his full attention to the remaining demon lords and he was not thrilled, his eyes serious and full of anger. "You lot are the most troublesome pawns I've ever owned." Ciel began

"Getting me kidnapped and nearly killed, not even having the mind to fortify your own estates, squabbling amongst yourselves like fat hens in a coop...There are humans better than you, you know?"

The demons gritted their fangs, no doubt pissed about being compared to chickens. He turned from them abruptly and faced the sky..."All troublesome pawns must be punished severely...So that you may know you belong to Ciel Phantomhive and must behave as such..."

"Ciel! What are you going to do?" Baal yelled in alarm, clearly not liking the tone of my little phantom.

Ciel turned to face them, a weak smile on his face "It's not what I will do, but what _**he **_will do."

"Damn...!" Rustic said under his breath, knowing full well what the statement meant.

Ciel falls limp, his breath coming in heavy, he's exhausted. He opens his mouth to say something but falls unconscious against me.

* * *

><p>Several minutes passed…No herald of doom seeming to make its entrance.<p>

Baal breathes a sigh of relief; It seemed the unholy catastrophe had been averted. It wasn't that he wanted to keep the first born and his advear apart; it was just that in this state, with a monumental battle going on to the west and the physical and mental state of the first born in pieces...It was a recipe for disaster.

The demon Lord of the House of Rourke is moved from his reverie by the inquiring tones of the demons around him.

"...What's that?" Bulza asked, seeming to look at something coming from the eastern sky.

The remaining lords turn their attention to the Underworlds sky, noticing a bright shining orb far off in the distance and very high up.

"I didn't know the Black Alchemists were creating stars again." Rustic added curiously.

Baal swallowed..."They aren't."

The sparkle in the night sky moves rapidly closer, taking on a red and orange hue and growing in size.

The Lord of the House of Rourke gets a deep knot in the pit of his stomach...

Abruptly, The celestial orb stopped... As if carrying a will of its own...

The lords look on in silence until it begins descending rapidly on the entire estate, gaining in fire power.

Baal's eyes widen in alarm.

"That's no star!" Baal yelled to the other lords, sure that the worst possible scenario was approaching.

The ball of flame descends, the heat evaporating the clouds in puffs of steam, incinerating hundreds of trees in seconds...

Baal yelled "Drop barriers! Drop barriers!" His voice barely heard over the deafening approach of the mass.

Rustic looked in awe as the force colliding into them all causes his blood to run cold as a wave of malicious intent seems to lock them in place.

As the lords turn on their heels to retreat, the lord of the House of Rourke looks back to a sinister call...

_"I've found you..."_

The force hits the ground with all the power of a meteor, flames blanket the entire area. They implode and lay waste to everything west of the realm; desolation traveling miles and miles. Light and life are snuffed out in a merciless, agonizing, inferno.

There are only two words for this type of attack...**Destruction**...**Absolute**.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I checked the date on this chapter and guess when I last touched it?

8 months ago...but in typical HK fashion my chapters usually contain about 3-4 chapters in one chapter, so I cut that one up and have separated it.

When its been days or weeks and I can read the chapter and not make one change to it, then I know its finished.

I will finish this story no matter what; doing away with chpt. titles though.

I lost my notes for all my chapter ideas so I'll have to rekindle the creative fire for this one; if you have any ideas, things you'd like to see develop, let me know.

I know its been so long, you may have to read a few chapters over; it _has_ been 8 months, so maybe the people that read it aren't even around. lol

If you are; you have my gratitude; yours is the patience of the saints *bows*


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>An eerie quiet stands sentinel over an expanse of empty land.<p>

Heaps of charred earth and shattered stone litter fields for miles, a blanket of ashes congests the air, leaving a cloak of dark clouds.

There is no sign of the estate, neither any sign of the demon lords.

Among the desolation, A shadow moves silently between the clouds of smoke...

The being trudges listlessly throughout the land...Black feathers cover its body, stained brown by blood; Gaping eyes stare out of a sharp and unholy face, a fierce and dark red. Daggers protrude from a mouth dripping with fresh blood, flames lightly dancing around the being like fireflies.

A haunting call creates a strange cadence amidst the silence...Looking for something, looking for someone.

The dark being trudges with the distorted call on its lips, eyes caught between conscious and unconscious...the sane and the insane.

Surrounded by decay, a scent catches the wind and the being inhales it deeply through avian nostrils...

"_Foliage._" It says, with just the barest sense of consciousness returning to its voice. With rigid movements it moves towards the source of the scent, following blindly through clouds of ash until a small green patch comes into view. The being leans down, a disfigured claw touching the thick circular patch. In a swift motion the being tears it up and looks to find a deep hole dug in the ground. The being peers curiously into it until a soft sigh rouses its attention...

"_Sleeping." _ It says, this time with much more awareness.

The claw reaches down into the deep hole and a black silk garment is lifted, the sight of the garment seems to enrage the demon and its gaping eyes emit a feral glow that incinerates the garment and sends ashes to the wind. "Filth." the demon says with clarity, undoubtedly referring to its owner. Now peering into the hole again, the demon inhales deeply.

Gaping holes widen and quickly, the demon hoists Ciel Phantomhive from the deep hole in the ground. He is unconscious, deep and calm sighs coming from a tortured and naked form. The blood stained being rests the body down gently, claws trembling, fangs opening and closing as if looking for words to say. The being moves in close to the young boy, its grotesque form hovering over the angelic looking face.

The disfigured claw gently brushes a strand from the young man's face...

"_Found." _It murmurs

"_Found." _It repeats, voice growing more indiscernible.

_"Found."_ It says with more emotion, as streams pour from its gaping eyes...tears of relief.

Securing him into his arms, Sebastian watches Ciel's sleeping face with no consideration for his demonic form in plain sight. The demon's tears patter, dark charcoal streams, against the dove skinned flesh; A body meant to kill becoming as harmless as a flower.

Sebastian's body slightly quakes, He has an idea of why. He had seen it many times and it was something that threw him off and caused him to tremble as he held him, something that made him feel he had been sucked of all his souls and was now as weightless as a balloon...

The demon chuckled, inhuman, deep, warm..._"I've missed you..."_

* * *

><p>A well-dressed demon walks calmly through city streets.<p>

Traveling through the better parts of the city Lavre, Sebastian combs the area for supplies needed for his master and his unexpected _guests._

He also hoped to pick up on any rumors he was sure would leak out from last night's little 'catastrophe'.

He had no idea what his master had been up to until this point and knowing from experience that rumors could be helpful if you could find the truth in them, he made it a point to hunt around and find even a little about what led to his master ending up in such a terrible state.

He wished he'd had the presence of mind to ask the demonic lords some questions, before he tore into their flesh...How shameful, he thought.

The demon stopped when he saw a company of noblemen set up shop in front of a boutique to chat. Casually walking up, He addressed them kindly.

"Excuse me, but did any of you hear about the terrible fire out on the Marldo estate? It's been the talk of the city." He began, knowing that it was no mere fire and that the circumstances were far graver than any of them knew.

One noble man puffed up his chest at the inquiry, A grin and chuckle clearly stating that what Sebastian had said was way off the mark and not "in the know." But this was okay; Sebastian expected this because as soon as he made himself vulnerable, they would spill what little they knew without fear.

A finely dressed arm wrapped around the demon's shoulders as he was pulled close. "Ah, young one, you seem to be on the wrong end of the nobles gossip. Allow me...What do you say, shall we let our new blood in on a few things?"

The others nodded with sage ascent and soon the demon found himself carted off in a lavish carriage, to a place only those with more money than they could ever spend went to. Once seated in a quiet room towards the back, the demons began to speak.

"According to my informant, it started with a terrible brawl down in the slums. It was at a hall frequented by the underbelly of this city, shadow folk. A powerful rabbit demon was the one who started the madness...The demon had a little boy with him; A human looking boy." The man began

"But what was he looking for? Did he find it?" Sebastian asked

Here is where the other man came in "I was told that he saw the two running after a goblin who had recently taken to hiding there. They took the goblin some place, he lost their trail, he said the scent disappeared as if by will. Supposedly this being was tied to the Marldo family somehow."

"It's a shame what happened to that family, that's the problem with these bottom to top nobles. They're always so susceptible to being over taken by older families." The third companion chimes in

Sebastian had heard plenty and nothing really surprising, He pressed further.

"So...Does anyone know what the young boy was planning? Why he needed the Marldo family..."

One of the men sits up from his reclined position, leaning in close.

"This is pure speculation of course...but I heard he came to take the throne!"

Now this, was a surprise... His master, trying to orchestrate a coup on an entire realm? For what purpose?

Sebastian frowned; They had much more pressing matters he thought. This would delay the sealing for several months. He would have to talk to him about this hostile takeover he was planning.

Satisfied, he had but one question left. "Where is lord Norst, exactly?"

The nobles shrugged "In that bubble of his; He's in his own little world. Self-governance, that's his policy." One of the nobles replied with a grimace.

"I tell you one thing; I don't see the point in being a ruler if you have no desire to rule." The other added with displeasure.

The other noble nodded and the discussion turned to inner family politics, something that he, with his own royal house dead, had no interest in dredging up.

Thanking his hosts graciously, he set out into the city streets on foot.

* * *

><p>He enters a fine clothing store and picks out an assortment of outfits, one for every occasion, nightware, and under garments. His next stop is a small shoe shop and a store that sells fine silverware and other cookware.<p>

He hauls all of the purchases into the carriage and heads further into Lavre, where food grown from Demeter is imported.

Finished for the day, he takes the carriage down winding roads and up hills until he reaches a quiet neighborhood; grand houses separated by wide yards and gates.

A refreshing mist radiates from the amber tinged leaves, cooling the warm afternoon. Entering the front gate of their abode, he rides around to the back, bringing the load into the house and onto a polished kitchen floor.

The door now closed, Sebastian inhaled deeply in the quiet home, gauging the state of all the beings in the house in one whiff. Satisfied with the outcome, He methodically stored the cookware and other necessities before leaving.

He walked through the summer home quietly, the scent of fresh laundry and the lulling tick of a grandfather clock the only sounds present. He walked up dark wood stairs to a hall with multiple rooms, all white doors, and a royal blue carpet runner that complemented the gold borders on the white walls.

He stands hesitantly before the door at the end of the hall, his hand on the knob. Taking a deep breath, he enters, his senses assaulted by Ciel's scent as he lie on a futon sleeping. Sebastian puts his master into his arms gently and carries him to the bathroom, placing him in a steaming bath.

Sebastian washes methodically, the quickly healing bruises, gashes, and cuts, telling the story of what his master had endured. He sees it all play out in the flurry of scents he washes away in lemongrass and thyme.

Cleaned and clothed, Sebastian puts his master in bed, tucking him in gently.

* * *

><p><strong>KYO<strong>: _It's cold_...cold and dim...A concrete room is my scenery.

A solitary wooden chair sits in the center, A light bulb dangling from the ceiling; I feel weightless.

Moving my arms I find them to be suspended by iron chains; Heavy and sinisterly tight. I look down groggily at my feet, they're bare and blistered. My clothing is singed and my hair is matted to my forehead from sweat and the heat of the fire. As I look up at the swinging light bulb, I catch a familiar scent. In the shadows dangles my master's prey..._my master_...

"CIEL!" I yell, My clouded mind awakened and frantic. I thrash around in my chains, calling for him, kicking craters into the concrete to break myself free. I look over at Vendici who still dangles unconscious. My heart races as I try to retrace the events of the past few hours or days. The last thing I can recall is a flaming orb crashing into the estate and the lords talking about something angry coming...

"Sebastian!" I yelled. It had to be him; I called him and then Ciel called him...It has to be him. Otherwise..._otherwise_...

I push a terrible thought from my mind and keep calling for the demon. The light bulb stops swinging abruptly and goes still.

"Sebastian?" I whisper, jumping at the sudden being sitting in the wooden chair before me.

The demon regards me with a black cherry red gaze. He brushes a black strand from a dove skinned face and regards me with an expression meant to give away nothing...So this was Sebastian, I thought to myself.

The slender form but deadly appearance was striking; the black of his suit adding to the look of a dashing raven. To my demon eyes he was beautiful, something worthy of being called on by my master...Even so...

"You've been calling me for the last two hours...I am here now, what do you have to say?"

I'm startled from my reverie by a smooth and tenor voice. I swallow, my throat dry, hoping I don't look too ghastly as I try to present myself too, as someone Ciel needs.

"I...Where's Ciel? Is he alright?" These are the only words I should be saying right now.

The demon's eyes light, like a furnace; They glow and search mine before cooling. "What business is it of yours how _my _master is doing?" he says frankly

I don't know how to respond to that. If I tell him I was taking care of Ciel I might be killed out of territorial instinct, but if I lie, I may be killed for my dishonesty; It's possible I may be killed either way. I sigh, running every scenario through my tired mind and all of them leading to the same conclusion: Don't piss off the raven. Perhaps it's a stroke of genius from my master, but I get the impression that I should ask the questions instead; this way I can see just what state he is in.

I look as demure and helpless as possible and look into the demon's eyes honestly.

"Why do you think it's my business?" I ask

In sinuous speed the demon is face to face with me, eyes glowing again. He inhales deeply, a low growl coming from his throat...Yes, this is territorial behavior.

"I ...d-don't intend on taking him from you." I stammer quickly, withering under the weight of his aura.

"As if you could." The demon hissed, close.

He walks away and sits gracefully back into the chair; Looking contemplative for a moment he turns to me. "I have decided to let you go. You and the head of Marldo family."

"Go?...Where?" I asked, my heart beating quickly. I was worried, this is not what I expected at all.

"To wherever the winds may take you, I appreciate your protection of my master but you are no longer needed."

The words stung; He couldn't be saying what I thought he was saying...Leave Ciel? Forsake his prey? I couldn't do it, My fists were already shaking, my voice already cracking.

"But we have no financial support, where will we go?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"I will give you plenty of monetary provisions..."

"No." I whispered softly, I tried to contain my emotions.

"I beg your pardon?" The demon replied, more out of sarcasm than seriousness.

"I'm not leaving Ciel!" I yelled hysterically, tears pouring from my eyes before I could stop them. The reaction caused the demon's eyes to widen, he stared at me strangely; I guess it is pretty odd for demons to burst into tears. He sighs and gives me a look of sympathy...Is he pitying me? I raise my chin a little higher.

"I am not leaving him." I say with determination "And you cannot cast out Vendici either."

Sebastian's eyes glow as he stalks over to me slowly "I understand you've grown attached, but this isn't a debate, I'm only telling you what you're going to do."

As he makes his way to leave I grow frantic, he can't take away Ciel...my Ciel...my Ciel...

"_My Ciel_..."

The words leave my lips gently, like a caress, full of warmth and affection...I hadn't meant to say it like that, it was too personal, the demon reacted as expected...Full on rage.

"How dare you...Calling my master's name in that way..." He growled.

Withering under his aura, I looked away. The iron chains melted at his touch as he grabbed me by what was left of my shirt and hoisted me high.

"Yours?...The only one that Ciel belongs to, is me."

The demon smoothly takes my neck in one hand, crushing with increasing force...As everything fades to black...A light appears. It grows between us, until the force of it sends us flying to either sides of the room.

I sit up slowly, and watch as Sebastian stares dumbfounded at the back of his hand. The same pentagram that glowed in my eye, shines brightly now on the demon's hand. He stares at me, confused; and back at his hand again. Reaching me in seconds, I'm snatched up and sat roughly in the chair and scrutinized.

"What have you done? What are you?" Sebastian demands, more alarmed than angry.

"Wh-what do you think has happened?"I reply, keeping to my previous tactic.

The demon's temper flares "Don't fool with me! What I think has happened is that you somehow got my master to give you the seal of our contract!" He barks angrily, now pacing.

"My master has grown more and more irrational; this place is driving him insane..." The demon rattles off to himself, forgetting me for the moment.

I feel more confident now; Knowing your throat won't be ripped out will do that.

"I'm not leaving Ciel." I state in defiance.

The demon regards me lightly "Of course you're going, You think I can't undo my seal on a parasite of your level?"

It shouldn't have had an affect on me, but my feelings are hurt..."I'm no such thing! and I'm twice the being you are!" I yell in response. "Ciel doesn't see me that way..." I said softly

Sebastian looked at me...I had caught his attention. "Is that so..."

"Ciel called to me when no one else was around...including you." I snapped "I've protected him, I've taken care of him and his current plans involve me and the demon next to me. If you think you can toss away Ciel's orders and those he uses to carry them out...You really aren't fit to be his."

When I finished speaking the demon looked at me with turmoil in his eyes. As if he was fighting between the territorial part of him and the part of him bound to Ciel. He looks at me then, agitation and resignation in his eyes.

"Fine; Ciel will decide if someone like you is worth keeping...If not, then out you both will go." He finished

"My name is Kyo..." I add quietly

"Kyo?" Sebastian smirked "What kind of name is that?"

"Its probably something special!" I barked in defense; No way would he get away with insulting the name Ciel gave me.

He shakes his head "Don't look too much into it, I was named after his dog...You're nothing special." Sebastian continued

"Hah! Shows how much you're worth." I taunted, relishing in the death stare the raven gave me.

He undoes Vendici's binds, placing him on my back to carry and guides us up an old stair case that leads via an open hatch to a room not so cold and dark. A large window lets in the light mist of day and two plain beds sit on either side of the room.

He closed the hatch that led to the cellar and locked it; going into the hallway and returning with clothing and fresh towels. I rested the man onto the bed, taking off the bloody clothes just as Sebastian returned with a basin of hot water.

Something catches the demon's eye as he inspects Vendici's neck in detail. He sees a uniquely shaped wound and runs a slender finger across its surface. He leans in and inhales the scent of the wound..."Master?" He says, a little confused at the scent and the bite marks; I decide to fill him in.

"He's a big boy now."

Sebastian gaped, looking at me for a long while before staring down at the man.

"My master's...prey?" He says curiously

"Yep." I replied "And he'll be pissed if you touch all over his mark."

"His mark." The demon repeated, scrutinizing the mark further. "This will not do...I must prepare myself."

I have an idea as to what he's thinking. "He won't let you feed him..." I state frankly

Sebastian shoots me a dirty look "And why is that?" he snaps

I sigh, heading out the room towards the bathroom..."Because, they have a contract..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>"A What?" The demon replied, taken aback; Wondering how it was possible for a contracted to have a contract.<p>

"It's...not possible..." The demon stated, combing through years worth of memories to find any case of something occurring like this happening.

The demon leaves his thoughts as he catches a glimpse of the phantom rabbit peering in amusement. Was he making fun of his confusion?

"Get to the bath!" Sebastian barked angrily, sending the demon scrambling into the servants bath.

Alone with his thoughts, the demon sighed heavily "Everything is in chaos... I leave my master alone and he turns an entire realm on its head." "Ciel Phantomhive...Just who do you think you are?"

_"_I think_..._He's your master..."

Sebastian turns around to face soft and wise eyes.

The Head of Marldo family regarded Sebastian with a calm gaze.

Sebastian could see the wisdom in this being and he wasn't stirred to impatience or anger as he had been with the rabbit.

A wisdom that came from wit, craft and brute strength, the power and gentleness that came from protecting others. Raising generations and standing as sentinel over an empire for hundreds of years...This was a being his master thought worthy of consumption; Had the man been human, Sebastian would have to agree.

"Young one?"

Sebastian looked at the demon, a small smile on his lips, he could speak cordially to this being without his temper flaring. He had a lot of things to be pissed about, but he wouldn't take it out on this man.

"This is my master's temporary home; We are still in the city Lavre, still in Norst's realm and several miles from your estate."

The demon sighed.

"My family...are they...?" He trailed off, hands clenched in worry.

"I cannot say for sure; I do know, however, that as I descended upon your estate ...I sensed no other presence aside from the three buried deep in the ground, which was yourselves. The area for miles was completely clear so I can only assume they were evacuated."

Vendici sighed heavily in relief "Thank goodness...I must contact them at once; they will be frantic and worried sick."

Sebastian intervenes just as the demon tries to rise and collapses to the floor. "You do not have the strength to move around yet." he chided gently

"I will scour the city for news of the rest of your family. As soon as I have prepared rooms upstairs and my master is awake and coherent, I will provide you with a dwelling more fit for your station." He says "Please bear with it for the time being."

Vendici nods tiredly, exhaustion plain on his face. "How is your master? Ciel is his name, if I remember correctly; And that other strange being, the...phantom rabbit?"

Sebastian nods "That nuisance is in the baths as we speak and Ciel...is still resting. All is well; rest and I will bring you nourishment shortly."

Turning on his heel to leave, a hand holds him in place.

"Hold on..." Vendici starts, speaking in a hushed voice.

Sebastian sits on the edge of the bed, fully attentive.

"You call him a nuisance...but he carries precious cargo." The demon began.

"What does he carry?" Sebastian inquired, Hoping it would shed some light on why the demon was hanging around his master and why his master allowed it.

"He is a container_..."_

"I'm sorry?"

"The phantom rabbit holds it; a single human shard is left. He is it's guardian...it lives within him and can only exist in him..."

"What are you-

"His soul is not lost in its entirety."

Sebastian stared blankly at the demon before him, face expressionless, giving away nothing. "I see."

Vendici slips back into a deep slumber, leaving Sebastian to stand there...And stand he continued...for several minutes, not moving a muscle. He stood there as lifeless as a board until a strange but familiar scent came close.

The Phantom Rabbit walked from the bathroom, leaving a trail of wet foot prints and water dripping from long silk hair. He now stood behind Sebastian, quickly growing annoyed and ducked under the space of the being's arm to enter the room where he dried himself further, completely uncaring of the demon still standing before him.

The Phantom Rabbit began to talk but Sebastian heard none of it. At present, a storm was inside him; He had to get himself under control. Block everything out, do nothing, say nothing, hear nothing, he needed silence, he needed peace...He needed, he wanted...

"_Ciel..." _

Sebastian whispered the words quietly but they were loud enough for Kyo to hear and look at him. The demon's eyes were distant, his voice was full of longing. The phantom rabbit understood; they may have been different in every other way but they would both agree on this...They needed Ciel.

The demon left the room quietly, lost in his own thoughts.

In the living room, Sebastian sat in shadows; Remembering, reflecting and planning. He wondered at the motives for Ciel's actions, at his own motives; And then there was still the anger he felt towards the seven lords ...and the anger he felt at himself.

How had he let himself be dragged along for so long? His stint with his mother, then Ciel's capture...They were far behind schedule and he felt, even further in agreement with what should be done.

As far as the demon was concerned, Ciel was his property and something he owned completely; no one could tell him otherwise. The boy was reassurance, security and something else...He had _felt _it earlier.

Sealing Nightmare was only important to him because it endangered his food, future meals he _hoped_ to get.

So Ciel Phantomhive was edible again, at least a part of him.

The thought was not pleasing at all. A _shard _is what Vendici had said..."_Crumbs_." The demon hissed.

A fragment, If consumed would do nothing but stir his appetite...and drive him mad.

Sebastian sighed, If there was no hope in him ever having a full soul, then he may as well stop this blind obedience thing he was doing.

It was based on a condition that was no longer possible and they were in circumstances no longer of the ordinary.

Relying solely on Ciel's commands had gotten them into trouble and more troublesome things would come if he let him do as he pleased.

If he could be as himself, Sebastian thought, they might have an easier time of it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

* * *

><p>Rustling and erratic breaths, the shuffling of unsteady feet...<p>

Ciel Phantomhive was awake.

The demon rose from his place on a dark chair and walked towards the noises that were upstairs. Fully expecting to see a weak and grouchy countenance, he looks in surprise when alert eyes greet him.

They turn quickly to the object of their attention, a dresser.

Sebastian looked on, using the time to assess any physical or internal damage.

Everything seemed to be healing, but when he had recovered him from the destruction, he sensed great mental stress-

"Why are there only undergarments in here?" A clear and alert voice barked.

Sebastian blinked.

Holding up socks and undergarments loosely, Ciel waved them impatiently "Socks. Socks and Undershirts...I don't see any pants, shirts, over coats or any-

Sebastian ignored the rest of the ramble and walked towards the boy, snatching the garments from him. "Everything has been organized according to necessity. You wouldn't put a fine evening coat or even a suit into a stuffy dresser, would you?" He questioned.

The young man considered this and without hesitation headed to the closet. The demon reaches for his hand, the two locking eyes.

Sebastian stares intently at his confusing companion. "We haven't seen each other in ages and yet you-

"I have a routine Sebastian..." Ciel replied nonchalantly "If you'll wait outside a min-"

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian barked, annoyance plain in his voice. "Are you saying you will dress yourself after all this time?" He questioned, wondering why the boy thought it strange he should ask such a thing.

"Well, I don't need you to do it..." Ciel seemed uncomfortable

The demon shook his head...He was right, his master had been alone far too long. He could understand that this burst of independence was normal but until he understood the mental state of the boy fully, he would have to take charge. Even if he did prove to have all his faculties, he still wouldn't allow it!

"I'm sorry, I can't let you to do that...As always..." He said, lifting the young man into his arms despite protests "You will be dressed and tended to by yours truly."

The onslaught of resistance was fierce, though the distance from closet to bed was short.

Ciel was the first born and the first born came with an Advear...He could see why; The bursts of megalomania, the irrational decisions...He was indeed a child and needed a caretaker much stronger than him.

He calmly bound the young man to the bed with something only certain demons used. Ciel swore and thrashed as the demon kindly picked an outfit for the day. Sebastian shivered as the familiar tenacity of a human master began to shine through the insults.

"Are you mad? This is ridiculous! Sebastian!" Ciel barked, face fully flushed from aggravation.

Sebastian smiled amiably "Now tell me, Ciel, why would I let you take care of yourself when it would leave me nothing to do? Am I to lose both your soul and a way to pass the time?" It was said in a sweet tone, hints of something bitter behind it.

Ciel gaped "Insolence."

"Ah, Ciel...And I will continue to for reasons that will dawn on you soon." He replied "I should tell you this, your behaviors are erratic and we've deviated far from schedule, this cannot continue."

"But I'm-

"Your coup is finished...You will not become a demon lord, especially not in Norst's realm, Your power grab ends here. I cannot in all good conscience allow you to go after something so counter productive." Sebastian stated matter of factly

Pressed and shined, Ciel sat in an ornate chair, fuming. " You've lost it! What makes you think you can order me around! I am your master!"

In between making the bed the demon laughed in amusement. "You _were _my master; when the condition of sacrifice and wish were equal. So much has happened...Such titles are a little childish at this point, don't you think? What does playing lord and butler accomplish now?"

Ciel said nothing...watching, thinking...

"This doesn't mean that I'm leaving your side." Sebastian said, startling the boy from his thoughts "All it means is that I'll be a bit more outspoken on some matters, and sometimes take matters into my own hands." He finished with a smile

The first born sat quietly, an expression between pensive thought and scowling, present.

He had already regained his ability to move, but he had been dressed expertly as usual and was seated comfortably; He had no reason to get up.

Among the things he thought of, the least was the demon's act of rebellion. One thing he said made it clear...that he would have nothing to do. So the demon stood beside him out of boredom? What was waiting for him if he released him? A dead house name? More meals?

Ciel shook his head, not the most delightful prospects...He smiled.

"Perhaps it _is_ time for us to drop the formalities, we both know what we are..." The boy said grinning "I won't rob you of your sole source of entertainment."

Sebastian walked towards him, a sparkle in his eye "Thank you for your understanding, _my lord_."

Ciel laughed "So I can still say _That's an order...?"_

"Of course...but I won't always listen because you say it." The demon added

Ciel sighed "Right."

The two moved downstairs where a meal was prepared. Ciel smelled the steaming plate but it did nothing to entice him.

He shook his head. "I don't eat this stuff...I want, mmm, something different." He added quietly, nose already searching for the rich scent that had captivated him.

Sebastian let him wander, staying where he was but listening in on the first born's attempt at consuming what everyone seemed to be calling "his prey".

Vendici rose from his sleep to feed the boy as a grandfather would his grandchild a bottle; Hardly predator and prey at all, Sebastian mused.

Returning from the lower level of the house, Ciel looked revived, a fresh and supple look to his cheeks. A rabbit with dark blue fur sat comfortably on top of his head...So the shadow was a shapeshifter, he thought.

"You have a dirty rabbit on your head, Ciel" Sebastian growled. Part of him knew he shouldn't be so aggressive to what was essentially another part of Ciel but; the rabbit ticked him off.

Kyo snorted "If Ciel wants me off."

The two glared at each other before being quieted by Ciel, as he sat in the living room watching the scenery from the window.

The air changed then and Sebastian knew it would begin soon. Ciel did not sit in one place for long or dawdle needlessly. He sat down next to him then, a new formality established between them.

"What are you thinking of?" He inquired softly

Kyo bounced onto the young lord's lap from his lofty position above.

"Mind your own business!" The Phantom Rabbit barked, furr standing up protectively.

Ciel patted the rabbit roughly "Stop that, he isn't like you, he can't find out by touching me." The rabbit snarled once more at the demon before nestling into the boy's touch, contented.

Sebastian fumed...He could think of a thousand things to do to the rabbit when they were alone. Ciel's voice cooled his annoyance. "Where are the seven lords of Nightmare?"

The demon paused "I have destroyed their current forms."

"Was it really necessary to murder everyone of them? What will happen now? I need seals from each of them." He said frankly

"You have nothing to worry about; I destroyed their bodies, not their essence. Those nuisances _will_ reincarnate very soon." The demon added, anger seeping into his words.

"Everytime they are killed, they will be reborn and come back a bit stronger than before. I should not have lost my temper, I probably did them a favor." He finished, none too proud of himself.

Ciel remained quiet for several minutes "I need Norst's seal; He has locked himself and his home in a shell of illusions. Kyo showed me the location but he does not have the strength to create an entrance...Tonight you and I will enter to retrieve it."

The words were not a suggestion.

Sebastian looked at the young demon beside him, back to business, it seemed. "As you wish."

"And then we'll talk about my taking over this realm..."

"I refuse." The demon rose abruptly "We will not talk about it now...or later." Sebastian responded, Leaving the area for some other tasks.

Ciel watched the demon with calculating eyes before turning his gaze back to the window. "Oh Sebastian...when will you ever learn?"


End file.
